


Efficiency

by PoisonJack



Category: Borderlands, Tales from the Borderlands - Fandom
Genre: Alpha Jack, Alpha Tim, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blowjobs, Bonding, Domesticity, Double Penetration, Edging, Established Relationship, Frottage, General au, Hyperion needs heirs and Jack wants kids, I hope Jack's chest is scotch-guarded LOLOL, Knotting, M/M, Multi, Nesting, Omega Rhys, Omegaverse, Polyamory, Threesome, babies and love and fluff, between Jack and Tim anyways lolol, bring on the omegas, callbacks to rhys liking nuts in his mouth LOLOL, dick suckin' and spit-roasting, eventual smut/fluff/etc, featuring Tim as Lucky Pierre haha, playing with Rhys' cybernetics, will update tags as I go
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-18
Updated: 2017-07-01
Packaged: 2018-08-23 04:53:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 70,279
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8314606
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PoisonJack/pseuds/PoisonJack
Summary: Shameless excuse for some self-indulgent get-Rhys-preggers rhackothy smut Handsome Jack wants kids- namely from Tim; but he's also an alpha. Simple solution: find a willing omega to fill in for the job and give Hyperion a few heirs. Enter Rhys, embarking on his fanboy dream of a lifetime... if he can pass the 'interview' for the position.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is really fun to write :3 This was initially intended to be a PWP, but then it went and did the damn thing and wrote itself some plot D: Might change the title if I come up with anything better haha. Project Cream-filled Cupcake just didn't fit the bill LOLOL
> 
> Also on my tumblr [here](http://purge-that-urge-rhackathon.tumblr.com/post/151996388745/efficiency).

“There he is. Right there, just like it said he’d be,” Rhys’ voice stated in awed, subdued tones. His eyes were glazed over and faraway in thought, nostrils flaring. “I'm gonna have his babies...”

Vaughn gave the omega next to him a distasteful scrunch of his nose, the whole situation not agreeing with him. “Rhys. _Really_.”

“Yeah. _Me_ ,” the taller man agreed in not really listening, eyes glued to the CEO of Hyperion as he stood proud and untouchable before those gathered before him in the meeting room.

“Seriously, think about this,” the beta spoke again, touching Rhys’ arm to try and garner the omega’s attention. “This can’t be serious.”

“If it’s not serious, then why is he there just like it said?” the taller man pointed, Handsome Jack clearly visible through the open double-doors of the room.

“Coincidence?” Rhys rolled his eyes. “Okay, yeah, I can smell; it’s a room full of omegas. That doesn’t prove anything.”

“A room full of omegas and _Handsome Jack_ ,” Rhys corrected.

“I just don’t think this is a good idea,” Vaughn said as he fiddled with his glasses. “Handsome Jack isn’t known for being _gentle_ Rhys.” The omega snorted, and Vaughn chose not to comment on the bedroom preferences of his taller friend. “And do you _really_ want to… I mean… You never struck me as wanting kids.”

Rhys looked at Vaughn like he’d grown a second head. “This is _Handsome. Jack._ ” The beta gave him an unconvinced look. “If I was going to have kids with _anyone_ , I don’t think I could do better than the absolute top alpha, bro.”

Vaughn had his arms crossed as they heard the CEO’s voice tell some bodyguards to straighten shit up and close the blinds to the meeting room. Rhys gave an excited start and Vaughn stopped him. 

“Are you prepared to just be an incubator then?” Rhys gave his best friend a dirty look, and Vaughn sighed, but he wasn’t deterred from his path. “I read all that shit you showed me, bro. It didn’t sound like you’re having kids _with_ him so much as you’re having kids _for_ him. Are you… You’re okay with that? What if he airlocks you after it’s born?”

“It’ll be fine, I’m sure,” Rhys brushed off the beta’s concern. “Handsome Jack is a hero. I believe in him.”

“...That’s what worries me.”

Rhys only laughed. “Don’t worry so much. I probably won’t even be picked.” His face took on a goofy smile. “Could you imagine if I _was_ though?”

Vaughn just shook his head, but he tried his best to muster a supportive smile. “Alright then, bro. Get in there. Knock ‘em dead. Uh, I hope the process doesn’t actually require any of that…”

Vaughn stuck his fist out for a bro-bump which Rhys returned with a grin before he entered the room milling with other omegas. He tried (and failed rather miserably) not to over-oogle the powerful CEO, but he figured it was okay as the others who had shown up were more or less doing the same thing, if not chattering excitedly amongst themselves about the man himself close enough to _scent._

Rhys’ echoeye alerted him that the deadline to get inside that room had come (not that the eight alarms he’d set to remind himself hadn’t given him plenty of wiggle room), and right at that moment, the doors to the meeting room were closed, and the room more or less went silent; all eyes focused on the powerful alpha at the head.

The Hyperion CEO scanned the omegas in the group with keen, mismatched eyes, a wickedly delighted smirk on his face as he surveyed men and women of broad range before him. Plenty to choose from for the intended purpose.

“Alright peons, you all know why you're here,” the alpha's rich voice filled the room, nostrils flaring with the heady scent of an omega-filled space. “And if you _don't_ know why you're here, amscray. You wanna stare at this handsome body, go buy some shit with my face on it.”

Nervous yet knowing eyes scanned one another in the room as anxious energy filled the crowd. Rhys felt a bit of a self-satisfied smirk stretch his lips. There weren't all that many people in the room considering-- and none he recognized- which only further stoked the self-satisfaction running through him. A one-in-fifty or so chance didn’t seem all that bad to him. And even if he didn’t win out, then just being this close to the CEO had been _more_ than worth the effort of this meeting. 

He thought to the week prior that had lead him to his current position in this cramped room, and again felt a boost of self-confidence fill him.

There was an email that had gone out to all of Helios-- one of the standard tests of emergency echonet procedures- and Rhys had noticed something within the seemingly-standard message. It was worded weird to start, the language perhaps more flowery than what he had come to expect from Hyperion engineers. There was a reference in there that had him cross-referencing something on the echonet, and that had started his little trip down the rabbit hole to find him in his current position.

Code embedded within code embedded within enigmas embedded within, oddly enough, silly corporate memes. With excitement, Rhys had realized he'd stumbled upon a secret company-wide announcement that advertised a simple yet exciting message: if you had pieced the puzzle together and were an omega specifically, then Handsome Jack wanted YOU for a privilege he didn't sugarcoat at all: the man wanted an heir.

Rhys thought it was a joke at first, and asked Vaughn to come and look over what he’d found. Together they had come to the conclusion that no, it wasn’t a joke, and yes, it was very _very_ real. The warning that betas and alphas need not apply was amended to include a one-way free-ticket into space if they showed; only fertile omegas who had solved things on their own were being sought out. Anyone who had received help in the matter was instantly disqualified.

Vaughn would have been more offended by the notice if he hadn’t found the whole idea a bit creepy. Handsome Jack could have _anyone_. Why not date and find someone suitable the good old fashioned way? Vaughn was entirely convinced Rhys was going to wake up in a tub of ice with some organs missing. Particularly his brain and scent glands. Rhys laughed it off, too starstruck by the idea that the apex alpha wanted to breed an heir out of a lucky someone, and counting his damn lucky stars that his omega endotype was making it all possible for him. It didn’t matter to him anymore that he wasn’t an alpha’s alpha like his hero; the fact that he _wasn’t_ was they key to getting him closer than he’d ever thought possible to the most powerful man in the galaxy.

And now here he was, employee badge pinned to his shirt as instructed, within a room of other omegas hopeful to be picked by the Hyperion alpha looking upon them like a king over his subjects. 

Rhys’ nostrils flared, picking up the scent of the alpha over his fellow omegas in the room. Several people appeared as antsy as he felt, chewing their lips or breathing heavily through their nostrils without blinking as they gazed at the CEO. Rhys felt that his trepidation alone was keeping his arousal from the alpha’s proximity at bay, but damn, getting a scent on the man was better than he’d ever dreamed. Like strength and power and danger all rolled into one. This was an alpha absolutely capable of anything.

Jack peered about the room, walking between the excited men and women who had been clever enough to solve the mind-bending corporate puzzle. The CEO ended up at the back of the room as he moved with self-assurance, the eyes of the omega cabal trained on him, and the alpha didn't turn around as he spoke with confidence to what was assuredly a captive audience behind him.

“If any of you got here _not_ on your own merit, you have five seconds to vacate the room before your blood is vacated from your body.” There was a hush and some murmurs and nervous chuckles. And then the CEO began to count. “Five... four... three...” 

There was some nervous shuffling and Rhys wondered if anyone was actually stupid enough to try to pull one over on Hyperion’s leader. Considering what was at stake, he couldn’t blame anyone if they _did_. This was Handsome Jack they were talking about. You couldn’t even pay for a chance like this even if you were god; Rhys had _checked_.

“Two...” Someone immediately bolted from the room, and the alpha gave an amused snort as he turned on his heel to look at the omegas still present. “One...” His eyes surveyed the lot, a superior smirk showing white teeth bared in rare patience. “Last chance.”

Someone else ran out the door as if they expected a bullet in the back, and all eyes watched them leave before turning back to the imposing man with slight uneasy excitement. The alpha clapped his hands together with pleasure and a braying laugh.

“Okay, off to a good start. No dum-dums in the lot.” The alpha walked about them again, fiddling with an echocomm he removed from his jacket. He messed with it a few moments, ignoring those around him, before shutting it and surveying the room with an intensity that sent a thrill up Rhys’ spine.

The CEO took something out of his pants-pocket with a button on it, and when he clicked it, a panel came out of the wall attached with what was a card-reader. There were nervous murmurs, and Rhys could feel the excited energy thrumming through him. They didn’t know what was happening, or about to, but at the very least, it was something only those in the room were privy to.

“Line up kiddos, it’s interview time! Hope you brought your company cards.”

There was a gasp somewhere behind Rhys as people started queuing to the card-reader, and someone timidly raised their hand as if it was grade-school, getting Jack’s attention.

“Aw, cupcake, don’t tell me you forgot your card?” the alpha stated with what was overdramatic sorrow. The woman in question stuttered that she didn’t know they would need it, but she had her badge and followed all the other rules. Jack just shook his head. “Nope, sorry babe. Guess you don’t have enough luck. _Vamoose_.”

The woman stood there a minute, and Rhys couldn’t thank Vaughn enough for making him bring three forms of ID and his birth certificate (better safe than sorry) all safely ensconced in his pocket. There was stuttering from the omega standing before Jack, and the alpha frowned at her as she was trying to convince him to let her get her company card.

“Maybe you didn’t hear me the first time,” the CEO said with a humorless laugh. “ _Out_.” The threat in that one word had the woman fleeing the room, and again the alpha turned his smirk on the remaining omegas. “Okay, scan in kiddos! Let’s get this show on the road!”

Rhys watched the CEO surreptitiously as he awaited his turn to scan his card. The alpha’s attention wasn’t on any of them-- which he would have been miffed about considering why they were there- as the masked man produced the echocomm from his jacket once more to fiddle with it. As it came Rhys’ turn to scan his card, he inhaled deeply with a silent prayer, getting a pleasing whiff of the alpha’s scent before his card was accepted without a hitch. He stepped out of line and waited against a far wall where he could drink his fill of watching Hyperion’s greatest hero without being bothered by the other men and women in the room. So far, so good. He was excited just to be in the same room with the CEO, and it was getting hard to keep erotic thoughts from his brain from playing out over the reason they were all there.

It was no sooner than the last person had scanned themself in that Jack produced the same device from before and clicked a button on it. The same wall with the card reader turned into a screen, and on it were about twenty groups of numbers. _Employee_ numbers. 

With a sick feeling in his gut, Rhys realized his number was on the wall, and with the sight he felt all his hopes and dreams come crashing down over him. Why was his number there? Shit, he was cut. What the hell kind of ‘interview’ was this? Yes, okay, they’d been herded in and lined up like cattle, but to just be out that fast without even speaking to the man... He paid no attention to the murmuring about him as Handsome Jack stood up in front of the card reader to again address the group.

“Interview over!” the alpha stated almost gleefully, eyes roving over the faces there, pausing on some and skipping others. “If your number is on the list, congratulations! You’ve got some damn fine genes on you worthy of the Hyperion brand! If it’s not, you know the drill,” he paused to motion with his thumb, “out out _out_.”

Some people left quicker than others, and there were definitely a few sobs. One omega was consoling another with an arm around him and a pat as they left. More than a few shot accusatory looks to the ones left in the room, as if it was their fault they had been cut. He really didn’t fancy having to watch his back more than normal due to some jilted rivals. 

Rhys found himself suddenly grateful that it had been numbers and not _names_ on the list, his heartbeat racing with relief and excitement, and utterly utterly _thrilled_ that he’d made the cut. It made him nearly sick with excitement, and the fact that apparently the alpha was screening their company files for any health issues really sent home the idea that he was _actually_ there for making an heir. It also made him wish he’d taken Vaughn up on those invitations to the gym, and hoped there wouldn’t be any physical tests involved in this process.

“Well, on to round two then. Line yourselves up, because this shit is important.” Handsome Jack stalked about the omegas as they more or less faced him in a horizontal line. “You’ve got the brains, you’ve got the genes, but now we’ve really gotta get to the heart of the matter: do you got the guts?” 

Rhys felt his heart drop into his stomach as the eyes of the CEO swept over him, and that handsome smile was aimed at those lucky few remaining. He didn’t know what was going to possibly happen next. Would he pit them against one another? It wouldn’t be the first time something like that happened at Hyperion. Shit, Rhys had no idea how to fight. 

Handsome Jack strode confidently to the first person in line, everyone on tenterhooks as to what he might do. The CEO leaned in close, and threw them all through a loop as he asked a very simple question to the omega in front of him.

“Favorite color?”

“I… Excuse me?”

“Simple question,” the CEO asked, nostrils flaring as he stepped out of the man’s space. “Favorite color?”

“I...I suppose… Yellow?”

The alpha merely nodded and moved on to the next, leaving them all a bit puzzled but feeling more relaxed. This would be easy. Strange, but easy.

“You, ya like sushi?”

The woman he’d asked seemed flustered, probably wondering what the right answer was. Or just a bit thunderstruck that the most powerful man in the galaxy was all up in her business waiting for her to respond over a simple food preference. The questions were to be random, then.

“I… Yes sir, I...do?”

Whether that was the right answer or not couldn’t be told, as the alpha just continued on down the line with his off-kilter questions, listening intently when they answered and then moving on. Was he looking for compatability? 

“Favorite animal?”

“I like dogs best, sir.”

“This is easy. Ten times ten?”

“One-hundred, sir.”

“Do you like scary movies?”

“Not really, sir.”

“Ever fired a gun?”

“Do finger guns count?” 

Rhys snickered at the omega’s answer, but immediately shut his mouth as it garnered the attention of the CEO. He was suddenly terrified that he was about to be strangled-- or worse- cut from the running. He could feel his heart pounding nearly out of his chest and a lump in his throat as mismatched blue and green eyes met his own, assured he’d just sealed his own demise. 

But then the alpha tore his gaze from his own and continued on down the line with his questioning. That worried him far more than immediate and swift retribution, and he worried what was going to come his way. Rhys knew that, for the moment at least, he was safe. If he wasn’t sure he’d hallucinated it, he might even say that the CEO had looked amused with him. 

“Can you swim?” “What was your mother’s name?” “Have you ever been to Pandora?” “Do you like cookies?” “Can you knit?” “Have you ever killed a man?”

The inanity of the questions didn’t help Rhys’ nerves at all, as the alpha didn’t much seem to care about people’s answers, and there seemed to be no rhyme or reason to what he was asking. But as the CEO came before him, leaning in with a particularly amused smirk, Rhys felt his hands go clammy and his heart skip a beat. Expecting maybe a punch in the face or hands around his neck, instead he got a question of his own.

“What do you think about peanut butter?”

“I-I...peanut butter?”

“Yes, peanut butter,” the alpha deadpanned with a smirk.

Rhys felt his gaze drawn into those blue and green eyes staring at him so intently, his heart fluttering as the alpha’s scent wafted to him. He felt a wonderful shiver go up his spine as he stared unrepentantly at the man, his cheeks flushing like so many of the omegas before him. “I only like crunchy.”

The CEO’s nostrils flared as he smirked at the omega, breathing through his nose before asking for more. “What’s wrong with creamy?”

Rhys’ brow momentarily furrowed, his mind so preoccupied by the idea that he was getting extra elaboration to his question that he just blurted without properly thinking: “The flavor is different and I like the taste of nuts in my mouth.”

When he realized what he’d just said, Rhys openly gaped before snapping his mouth shut with embarrassment, his entire face reddening as the alpha’s face split into a huge grin and more than a couple other omegas snorted. He'd meant he enjoyed the _texture_ of crunchy peanut butter. It certainly made a boring old PB &J more fun. _That’s_ what he'd been getting at. Instead, he'd just announced his love for giving oral. 

He was far too embarrassed to even consider such a statement could work in his favor, and he refused to meet the eyes of anyone in the room.

The CEO laughed at his hot face, chuckling while Rhys stared down at the man’s feet, and then the alpha moved on down the line while the short exchange played over and over in Rhys’ mind. _He liked the taste of nuts in his mouth??_ Why not just tell everyone how much he jerked off to the CEO’s posters or admit to calling one of those Handsome Jack voice-modulator phonesex lines? Surely that would go over just as well. What the hell kind of answer had he just given the man??

His ears were deaf to the last few getting questioned after him as he slowly wished his embarrassment would make himself spontaneously combust. Maybe it would earn his reputation some points back if he airlocked himself at this point, because not only had he made a fool of himself in front of his idol, but he’d just completely blown his chance to carry the next heir to Hyperion. The chance of a lifetime and _boom!_ gone because _he liked the taste of nuts in his mouth._

The alpha finished his questioning with the last person and pulled out his comm again, standing before the lot of them as he fiddled with the device. As he put it away, he surveyed them all once last time, and Rhys tried but failed to look at the CEO’s masked face, instead focusing somewhere on the alpha’s lovely broad chest, still unable to fight back the red tinge to his cheeks.

“Well, it’s been a real blast kiddos, and I’d like to say this isn’t easy to do, but really, it is,” he said with a cocky gesture of head. Rhys looked up to see what was going to be done with them all, his heart pounding as the CEO met his earth and sky eyes. The man's own mismatched orbs swept bodily over him once before they settled firmly on the tall omega’s face. “ _You_ ,” he said, one finger aimed at the younger man in what would have been a killing shot if they were having a finger-gun battle. “The rest of you, _out_.”

There was a few affronted gasps and confused grumbling, all agitated noises as Rhys stood there thunderstruck, cheeks heating back up proper and not certain he’d heard right. The alpha barked at the discontent stragglers who quickly vacated the room, leaving him and Rhys alone together in the aftermath. He might have fainted in shock and intimidation if the mantra of _nuts nuts nuts_ wasn’t repeating over and over in his head. 

Rhys didn't know what he'd expected from this encounter-- maybe an aptitude test or questionnaire or _something_ other than what he’d been put through- but the alpha approached him with an easy smile that made the omega nervous and excited both in different ways. He tempered himself in waiting for the other shoe to drop, the alpha’s scent overpowering that which was left behind from the fled omegas. This was… Surely he hadn’t come out on top...Not after the peanut butter incident… Had he?

The CEO's voice came a bit softer, his masked face taking on a more relaxed look as he stood before the omega, eyes searching Rhys’ face with what was definitely a satisfied air of approach. “What's your name?”

“Rhys, sir,” the omega replied, proud that his voice didn’t shake as he gave it, even if his cheeks threatened to catch fire.

The smile he was fixed with didn’t dim as the CEO addressed him with firm, even tones. “You understand why you're here, right, Rhys?” the alpha asked, tone not imperative, but just inquisitive. 

He wasn’t sure what to make of the alpha’s definite change of attitude, but he tried to take it in stride. “Y-yeah, I know why I’m here,” he said as he felt a worse blush coming to his cheeks at the intense speculation. “You want an heir.” The alpha snorted softly and nodded that he was right. Rhys was still having trouble with accepting the news. “Did… Did I win?” he asked with disbelief, looking at the alpha with head cocked.

The grin he got for his answer made Rhys' stomach do flip-flops. None of the posters, or action-figures, or commemorative mugs were even close to the real glory of Handsome Jack's smile. He was boner-inspiringly handsome, and Rhys willed himself a professional stance and posture equivalent to consideration of what they were discussing. Even if he was properly dazzled and his heart might have skipped a beat or two for the grin he himself had put there, he’d try to be professional.

“Jack is going to like you.”

Rhys gave him a further confused look. “I-I uh...I'm glad?” Did he like to speak in the third person? Should Rhys also do it? It felt stupid to repeat himself and risk being laughed at. Handsome Jack could do whatever he wanted, but it didn’t mean Rhys should start talking like that. He’d stick with the first-person, lest his second faux pas be his undoing.

The alpha invaded his space a bit closer, bringing his cheek just within inches of Rhys' own to inhale the omega's sent. He made a pleased sigh as he stood straight again, offering Rhys a smirk as he clasped a firm but gentle hand to the omega’s shoulder. Rhys watched him with starstruck eyes, the other man’s scent enveloping him as he’d only ever imagined in his dreams. 

“Yeah, Jack is going to _really_ like you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm going to be heavy-handed with a lot of stuff (like as in _holy shit no way they'd be that close so quickly/trust like that without knowing each other longer_ but ya know what, this is self indulgent fun so yeah we'll be seeing that) so please bear with me xD I might try out different things I don't normally employ in my other omegaverse stuff to try to make it work. We'll see eh?
> 
> Support a writer leave a comment! :3
> 
> [my tumblr](http://purge-that-urge-rhackathon.tumblr.com/) | [fic masterlist](http://purge-that-urge-rhackathon.tumblr.com/post/134979026515/poisonjack-ao3-fic-archive)


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm having a lot of fun with this :) hope you're all having fun reading it too, you're absolute peaches!

“You know why you're here, right?”

Rhys might have thought it amusing that he was being asked the same thing as before was he not being currently stared down by _two_ Handsome Jacks. He was now thoroughly convinced that he had passed out in the grandeur of the executive elevator to Handsome Jack’s office on the ride up with the man, and this was some coma dream fueled by his lustful fantasies, because he could definitely smell two alphas, and they looked identical, which didn’t make any sense. 

“He knows, Jack,” the other alpha intoned reassuringly, receiving a furrowed brow from the one sitting at his desk.

“I asked _him_ , Tim.”

Tim? Who the hell was Tim?

Rhys was gaping like a fish as the alpha at the desk contemplated him while the one standing rolled his eyes but remained quiet. Did Handsome Jack have a twin brother? No way, Rhys would have heard about that, surely. A clone? How far had R&D gotten on that front? He knew Hyperion invested heavily in the medical sciences aside from just weapons. _Shit_ , he wished he paid more attention to inter-floor gossip. Was it just a very believable mask? But he sounded just like the CEO too. 

The man who he’d ridden up with in the executive elevator hadn't quite prepared him for _this_. He thought the alpha was just referring to himself in the third person, telling him what a good fit he was and that he was everything Jack was looking for in an omega.

Apparently not.

“Shit,” the one at the desk said in appraisal of Rhys. He turned to the identical man standing. “You weeded _out_ the idiots, right?” The standing alpha-- _Tim_ , Rhys' mind supplied- gave the Jack at the desk a withering look. The sitting one turned back towards Rhys, unaffected by the glare. “Look cupcake, you're either here because you understand what I want and you're down with the idea, or you're not, in which case, get out and stop wasting my time.”

“N-no no, I know why I'm here!” Rhys finally found his voice, worry about being turned away instantly lending him strength. “You want an omega to give you an heir.” His eyes flickered between the two alphas, waiting for confirmation of his statement as he grew uneasy with anticipation.

Jack gave Tim a slow, pleased smile at hearing the younger man's voice, and the other alpha returned it with a smug look. Pretty, tall, long legs, _and_ a nice voice. And he looked quite appealing with that blush brightening up his face. Tim absolutely knew what he liked, there was no doubt about that.

“That's right buttercup,” the sitting alpha's voice took on a pleased, charming tone as he stood, leaving his desk to approach the other alpha as the omega stood stock-still, eyes trained on the older man.

Jack put his forehead to Tim's before nuzzling the other man and pecking a kiss to his lips, the tender motion surprising Rhys and challenging his assumptions. On the one hand, he'd thought Handsome Jack would be interested in _him_ , as-- to put it bluntly- he had plans to breed the omega. On the other though, seeing Jack kiss another Jack was really _really_ something straight out of one of his wet dreams. It was certainly having an effect on Rhys’ body, that was for damn sure, and he clasped his hands together in front of himself as a precaution against his arousal. 

There was obviously something between the two, which toppled his assumptions even further, but he found he wasn’t exactly bothered by the information. There were quite a few pieces to the puzzle he was missing, but at the moment, as both alphas stood together-- _double_ his hero and effectively dazzling him- Rhys found himself not entirely concerned with his lack of knowledge. 

Tim chuckled, catching the heat of Rhys' look, and gave Jack a slight bump. The older man looked back at the confused yet aroused omega, and his lips took on a devilish smirk which didn’t go unnoticed.

“Please be nice, Jack. I like him,” Tim pleaded loud enough for Rhys to hear, hands giving a quick squeeze on Jack’s biceps as the older man turned back to look at Tim. “He wasn’t expecting _two_ of you, handsome. Gotta be a… _surprise_.”

“Two of _us_ ,” Jack corrected with another kiss on Tim’s forehead before turning his inspection upon Rhys. “And I think he _likes_ surprises.”

Jack's eyes traveled up and down the omega’s form, and the inspection by the most powerful man in the galaxy did certain things to parts of Rhys that he'd rather calmed the fuck down. He’d already embarrassed himself once today; he was _not_ going to pop a boner just by looking at his every wet dream in the man’s office.

He _hoped_.

Jack moved closer to the antsy omega with the grace of a man who knew exactly what his body was capable of, and circled Rhys in a lazy arc to get a good proper look at him. As the CEO’s closer scent invaded his nostrils-- different but no less appealing from the other alpha in the room- Rhys made a quiet nose of want in his throat that didn’t go unnoticed by the powerful alpha. Frankly, Rhys didn’t expect them both to smell so damn appealing. Sure, it fit in with his every fanboyish dream, but the reality was so much more rich. He wanted to rub himself all over the two, cover himself in their musk. Together they smelled like power and strength and safety and danger all at once, and the mixture was intoxicating. He was doing his best to remain still, but already his expectations had been so blown away he didn’t even know what to think anymore.

Jack smirked at the fidgeting omega before him, liking Tim’s pick a great deal already. His scent was welcoming and enticing, as well as other aspects of his… character. The cybernetics were quite eye-catching too, lending to his company loyalty, and Jack wondered if the different colored echoeye was personally selected, or if he’d had the same mismatched colors present there pre-surgery. 

As he stood there surveying the younger man, Jack realized he wanted him on the most basic of levels, the omega’s looks and scent just _doing it_ for him primally. He wanted to possess him and taste him and play with him in a way he hadn’t much wanted to do with another since Tim had started sharing his bed. His double had been more than enough for him until they’d started talking about a family and weighing options. He didn’t need or want anyone else when he had Tim, though right now, he found himself more than tempted by the omega before him. 

Giving a sly look to the other alpha, Jack saw mirrored there an interest that Tim was failing at keeping hidden. Sweet Timothy was just as affected as he was by the lanky omega, watching Jack for approval and cues, waiting for the older man’s go-ahead proper. It made the CEO grin. Perfect Timmy had chosen the perfect omega, and he wasn’t surprised one bit.

He sure hoped that all that lanky perfection didn’t come at a cost of being shitty in bed or something. Well, there would be time enough to find that out at least.

“Here’s the thing, cupcake,” Jack addressed the omega, and Rhys was all eyes and ears as the older man spoke casually. “This little opportunity you’ve landed yourself is all inclusive. _I. E._ you’re not just giving _me_ an heir, but this gorgeous piece of perfection right here too.” Jack gestured to Tim with wrist and thumb, and Rhys’ eyes flicked between the two alphas. “You don’t get a piece of _this_ for dessert-” he gestured to himself grandly, “-without having a piece of _that_ for dinner, understand?”

“ _Thanks_ , Jack,” Tim muttered with a roll of his eyes at being referred to thus.

“Timmy, baby, you know what I mean, honeybunch,” the older man replied as Tim crossed his arms petulantly. Jack took the moment to turn back to Rhys, all intensity and seriousness. “Timothy is my body double. And yes sweetheart, saying yes to me is yes to _both_ of us, got it?” Rhys nodded his compliance quicker than Jack had expected. “You ain’t gettin’ one without the other. You still want in on this?” Again Rhys nodded quickly and Jack just laughed. “That voice of yours not working or have I actually stolen your breath away?”

“I-I-I just I-” Rhys paused to take a bewildered, enthusiastic breath, “Of _course_ I want both!” he blurted, and immediately clasped his hands over his mouth as his face reddened horribly at the greediness in his voice. Tim snorted at that, his own face reddening at the edges of his mask at the admission, and Jack was howling with laughter as Rhys looked between the two of them beseechingly; as if they’d rescue him from constantly sticking his foot in his mouth. No such luck. 

“Oh shit… holy shit,” Jack laughed as he wiped a tear from his eye looking back at Tim. “You can really pick ‘em, pumpkin.” He looked back to the mortified omega, and a wicked, teasing smirk took his face. “I bet you’re one of my creepy little fanboys aren’t you, cupcake?” His grin grew as Rhys’ face grew impossibly redder. “Bet you jerk off to posters with my face on it. Oh boy are you ever in for a _treat._ ”

“... _Jack_ ,” Tim pled, looking to the older man for mercy in the topic already. 

“Okay, okay,” the CEO agreed, smirking as he kept his eye on the omega standing with embarrassment before him. “On with business proper then.” The playfulness melted from Jack’s face, voice serious with business, and it made Rhys stand straighter and less concerned with his excessive awkwardness. “I want kids, pumpkin. I want my kids. I want this cutie's kids,” he motioned again with a thumb at Tim, “And my scientists are good, but not _that_ good. Timtams is still an alpha. He can't give me kids. But you can.”

Rhys was sure all his blood was split between his face and his rather enthusiastic cock at the moment, his breathing coming quicker and willing himself not to get overly slick over this. His mind immediately wondered if he’d get them one at a time or both at once, or maybe they’d take turns with him. He was pretty sure he might _die_ if he had them both at once. Oh god, _him, he_ was going to get to have sex with Handsome Jack. _Two_ of him. Two delicious, powerful alphas, and definitely more than once. How much did you have to do it to get kids anyways? _And_ he wanted at least _two_ kids out of the deal. How many months of fucking was that? Would they keep it up even after they knocked him up? God he hoped so.

Jack didn’t take note of the slightly glazed-over look on the silent omega’s face, himself more or less distracted by the younger man’s cloying scent pervading his nostrils. “You’re the best omega in the bunch, princess. You've got the brains-- and damn you're pretty, pumpkin- but the brains are what mainly matters here. Timtams might not be as much of a badass as me-” the other alpha snorted with derision at the statement while Jack grinned shamelessly, “-but he can still kick more ass than any hired idiot. So I just wanna make sure our kids get the right brains to use all that brawn; no empty, pretty shells. So that's the most important thing.”

Jack paused, watching him intently, and Rhys took it to mean that he could ask any questions he might have. That was hard, though, as his mind was still coming up with very dirty scenarios involving the three of them, and that along with the man’s attention was a powerful distraction to his speaking ability. “A-am I... Am I...” Rhys' eyes lingered on Tim as he tried to form a sentence, Vaughn’s earlier words coming back to haunt him. They wanted kids, and he fit the bill. That’s all he knew at the moment. Would he be kept like a pet? That had been one of Vaughn’s earlier concerns until Rhys had laughed it off and said to sign him up. He was still too preoccupied by the idea of having sex with them that he didn’t even know where to start with his questions. “Will I be… How long… Ah…”

Jack smirked. “This ain't no wham, bam, thank you ma'am, Rhysie,” the older man informed him, eyes studious and hard on him as the omega thrilled at the nickname. “Plenty of time to get to know one another proper and all that shit later, but _look._ Bottom line is: we're gonna need to bond you, and we're gonna knot your pretty ass ‘til you give each of us a kid. One _each_ mind. That’s the jist of the deal and the big points. Everything else is gravy. Understand?”

The growl he said it with made something primal in Rhys _writhe_ and dismiss any other concerns, and boy how he _wanted_. Tim made a pleased noise at Jack's statement; of what was expected. Boy Rhys was _ready_. He knew he wouldn’t deny them-- probably anything if he was being honest- but he should still ask… It wasn’t just his dream to fuck the boss getting fulfilled here; it all had a purpose and a living, breathing end result, and he needed to remind himself of that.

“Ah...uh,” Rhys cleared his throat of the whine that threatened to break from it, “A-After the kids are born, I'm...Will I... Are you just going to take them?” he asked, holding no illusions that he could try to keep Handsome Jack’s offspring from the man himself, but finding it sort of sad to just be removed from the picture right after. Especially if they wanted to bond with him-- which he was pretty sure two alphas couldn't do anyways- and while it made sense in order to keep tabs on him and mark him, bonding seemed pretty intense if he just was an incubator ‘til the kids came. Was he having kids _with_ them or _for_ them? 

Jack gave him a slightly disgusted look at the question, looking to Tim to further vent the outrage on his masked face. “I'm not just going to take kids from their mother,” he hissed. “The hell do you take me for?”

Rhys felt chagrined and immediately averted his eyes from the older man, knowing that had been the _wrong_ thing to ask. He didn't rightly know what to expect from _the_ Handsome Jack, and no, his hero didn’t seem the type to just steal babies. Aside from his hero-worship and the way he followed Handsome Jack news and gossip, he really didn't know anything about the alpha behind the CEO exterior, and he needed to tread carefully lest he earn himself a ticket out the airlock.

“Jack, you haven't exactly been clear,” Tim posed gently, the omega looking up at the softer tones of the same voice. The older alpha gave an annoyed huff while Tim turned his attention on Rhys. “Think of this more like an arranged marriage, yeah? You're gonna be around.”

“This is a contract, kitten,” Jack interrupted quickly. “Say, oh, the next twenty years or so.” Tim snorted at that. “Considering you don’t turn out annoying as hell or do any shit worthy of spacing you, then plan on being in the picture for, hmm…” Jack looked up in over-exaggeration and rolled his hand carefreely, “basically indefinitely, princess. It goes without saying that you’re going to be _our_ omega in every sense of the word.”

Rhys felt his knees go weak at that, his inner fanboy already fainted with the realization of his dreams, and he felt like the luckiest omega ever born. Handsome Jack’s personal omega. _Their_ omega. His voice was small and unsteady with shaky self-restraint as he looked at the two alphas, wondering when he would wake up from this dream. “...And you really want _me_ for the job? Just me?”

“Basically, yep,” Jack replied nonchalantly. “Although Tim is gonna have a hand in this job too. Or actually more like a--”

“Jack don’t start,” Tim immediately cut him off.

The CEO ran a hand through his perfectly coiffed hair before putting arms akimbo on his waist. The pose he struck was reminiscent of the one Rhys had seen a million times before on the man’s posters and biopics and any printed merchandise, but in person he could _feel_ the power of the confident display before him. “You’ve landed the job of a lifetime, princess. We can discuss pay and all that shit later but not like you’re gonna-”

“You’re _paying_ me?!” 

Both Jack and Tim cocked their heads at Rhys as the omega just gaped at them, not even concerned that he had just cut off the most powerful man in the galaxy. They wanted to _pay_ him? Okay, he _must_ have died on the way to the thing because no way was this real. There was no way he had enough karma stored up to cash in chips like these.

“Well, of course...there would be compensation…” Tim started slowly, giving Jack a curious look while the older alpha was all wicked grins. “I mean, this _is_ carrying our babies… It’s going to be a hard job…”

“Oh like you don’t even know,” Jack intoned with a dirty growl of pleasure. Rhys was still gaping at them while Jack subconsciously licked his smirking lips, eyes intent on the omega. “You were gonna do it for free, _weren’tcha_ Rhysie?”

Rhys felt himself come a bit more down to earth as he realized two things: one, his idol and his double _liked_ him and definitely wanted to fuck him, and two, they seriously wanted to _pay him_ for the privilege. This was real. It was _that_ real. 

He was certain Vaughn would laugh at the impossibility of his situation if he knew, and Rhys was beginning to feel so dazed by it all that he was almost becoming skeptical of the whole thing. _Was_ it too good to be true? He couldn’t be _that_ special. It had to be some kind of trap, right? The leer of the CEO and the reassuring smile of his double had him at odds with himself. This was actually happening to _him_ , some middle manager without much sway that shared an apartment with his best friend.

“...Why me?”

Tim came closer with a reassuring smile to Rhys’ confused, slightly lost tone, standing opposite a softly-chuckling Jack. “Truthfully? Aside from the whole secret puzzle to check for smarts, you’re just the best candidate we could have hoped for.” Tim’s soft tones and the warmth in that rich voice made Rhys flush yet again. Handsome Jack this man may not be, but his appeal was definitely right up there next to the CEO, and Rhys was just as captivated by the double.

“He means no one has smelled remotely as good as you do, cupcake,” Jack told him earnestly. “Or as easy on the eyes.” He looked Rhys over again pointedly. “I want some tall, gorgeous kids with more than moths in their brains. And someone with corporate loyalty fits the bill nicely.” Jack’s eyes lingered on Rhys’ echoeye and his right arm. “Also, Tim didn’t like any of my other suggestions.”

“We are _not_ growing our babies from some R &D test tube in some omega I don't know,” the other alpha growled at the CEO. Jack smirked at the old argument, giving no contest, and looked to Rhys with a leer.

“Not to mention, the old fashioned way is a _lot_ more fun, right Rhysie?” Rhys’ face was going to be permanently flushed red at this point, and he was just willing himself not to faint or pop a tent at this point. “And I don’t trust for some lab idiot not to mix up samples or try to sneak in offspring that's not ours under our noses,” Jack growled. “A nice omega in working order is all we need, and you’re it. Congratulations kiddo.”

“W-well, no worries about that with me at all,” Rhys awkwardly laughed, running his flesh hand through his hair as he tried to accept that yes, this was real and actually happening to him and he was going to have it _all_. “Everything works! I-I mean, I don’t have any problems with-- I can-- _All my pieces work!_ ”

Jack snickered and ran his eyes down Rhys’ front without commenting on that while Tim drew the stuttering omega’s attention back to him. “You should take time to think this over,” Tim advised with a careful look to Jack’s pleased grin, though his own voice wasn’t _entirely_ on board with what he was telling the other man. “This is life-changing, you know.”

Rhys offered him a smile at the caveat, but lightly shook his head. “No I,” Rhys felt stupidly giddy, not even bothering to try to stop his awkwardness now, “this is… I’m not _dead_ , right?” Jack snorted and Rhys went on. “I mean...there is _no_ way I could turn this down and ever live with myself. I’m just the guy for the job, you can count on me!”

“I knew it. You picked a creepy fanboy,” Jack told Tim with a pleased smirk, moving in close enough to the omega that Rhys could feel the warmth from the alpha’s body, but the older man still had yet to actually touch him. The CEO inhaled his scent deeply and laughed at the whine that escaped the omega, honestly impatient himself. “Perfect genes, good brain, nice voice _and_ delicious scent? There’s gotta be _something_ wrong with you, Rhysie,” Jack told him with a husky whisper to his ear, toying with him. “Come on, spill it. You’re into some weird shit or have some weird past. You've got some nasty vices hidden somewhere. Don’t try to hide it, because I _will_ find out.”

Rhys shook a little at that tone, uncertain if the alpha was only playing with him or if he was dead serious. His damn mouth hadn’t exactly gotten him into trouble yet, and he decided he’d rather not risk lying if Jack was being serious about even the smallest of infractions. His dreams were on a silver platter within his grasp. He wasn’t about to lose it for anything. 

“I...I guess I have one thing…” he stuttered with anxiety. Tim perked up at that and Jack stared at him hard. “I-I’m kind of… I _really_ like ice-cream.” He didn’t meet either of their eyes, face hot. “L-like a _lot_. It's my after-work treat… I have a huge tab at the parlor in the hub… There’s been...debt collectors before...”

Jack shot Tim an amused grin while the other alpha smiled warmly at the omega. “Oh Timothy, he’s _perfect_.” Jack turned on his heel and gave Rhys a quick pat on the ass (which made him jump) before walking back towards the elevator. “Alright then baby, that settles it, you're coming home with us.”

“I- wha?” Rhys turned on his heel while Tim followed Jack at a leisurely pace. “Now?” It was the middle of the afternoon, still several more working hours to go, not to mention that he had assumed he’d be free after the whole ‘interview’ process had been completed. Vaughn was waiting for his call.

“What? You got someplace better to be?”

The way the older man looked over him with impatience and expectation was oddly thrilling, and the younger man’s heart was going to burst like some dying star at this rate. That Jack expected Rhys to go home with him...it just made it all that much more real. “No, just, I mean… to-to where you actually _live_?”

Jack rolled his eyes while Tim leaned against the wall of the elevator with a smile watching the exchange. “Cupcake, you’re gonna have my dick in you and kid in you, and you’re worried about going _home_? I appreciate that you’re starstruck kiddo but get with the bigger picture here.”

Rhys knew his face was red as he quickly trotted towards both alphas, and he took up space in the back of the elevator before Jack grinned and wedged him between the two of them for the ride. Rhys only hoped that he would survive the trip as their combined scent engulfed him and their body heat only made him warmer, head spinning in wonder of just what he’d gotten himself into.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rhys you really need some perspective xD of all things to be concerned about, Jack's _house_ ain't one of them xD 
> 
> You've all been so sweet with the comments and support it really lit a fire under my butt to write faster <3 yoooo keep it up ;) hehehe :) i 100% thrive on comments like it's miracle grow or something for authors xD
> 
> [my tumblr](http://purge-that-urge-rhackathon.tumblr.com/) | [fic masterlist](http://purge-that-urge-rhackathon.tumblr.com/post/134979026515/poisonjack-ao3-fic-archive)


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've been a busy, stressed out beaver. Glad Halloween is over. Have an extra long chapter....because when I went to cut and replace it with newer, shorter material, it went and made itself longer aaaaagh D:< ahaha

Tim laughed good-naturedly as Rhys fidgeted the entire way to Jack’s penthouse, the omega’s scent a conflicting mixture of anxiety and arousal that made the alpha smile. He whispered to the omega, though he knew that Jack could hear, promising not to worry about tonight or get all strung up worrying about sex being as how things were moving at a lightning pace. “You can relax, I promise,” he tried encouragingly as they walked. “We’re not sleeping with you tonight.”

“Oh really?” Jack intoned with a smug look. He frowned at the sourness of Tim’s expression. “That was a joke, sugartits.”

Tim looked back at Rhys, and the omega felt jarred by the differences in expression of the same face on two different men. Tim’s face was warm where Jack’s was teasing, and the alpha tried to bring the omega some peace of mind.

“Today is all about getting to know one another and getting used to each other’s scents and just… taking it slow, okay? Make sure we’re all a good fit. You don't have to be nervous.” 

“I don’t think we have to go with Plan B anymore, honeybunch,” Jack countered over his shoulder with a laugh to Tim as he led the way. “He’s _perfect_.”

“Doesn’t mean you should just jump him,” Tim muttered defiantly as the older alpha just grinned. Tim answered the questioning look Rhys was giving him with a sigh. “In the case you were...uh, _strange_ -”

“He means fuck-ugly.”

“ _Jack_!” Tim snapped at his bluntness, but the older man just snickered. “That is to say, if there were... _compatibility_ issues-” Tim shot a daring look at the shamelessly grinning CEO, “then the, uh, _dating period_ … might... be longer...?” 

The double finished the sentiment of Plan B less confidently, a little ashamed at what he was admitting (especially considering all the cosmetic surgery _he’d_ undergone to become Jack’s handsome body double), but truth of the matter was that they really _were_ concerned about good genes and health and brains _far_ more than looks. That was what mattered the most, and they were prepared that that combination of desirable traits might not come in the most _appealing_ of packages (though Jack claimed they were both pretty enough to counteract anything in the looks department from an otherwise acceptable omega; especially Tim’s pre-surgery surplus of cute freckles that could still be found on the other alpha’s body). 

A lack of desire for the omega that held all required assets was nothing close cohabitation and familiarity shouldn’t fix, they'd decided. The plan was to become accustomed to the scent-- and a melding of personalities- just enough to foster amiability (and hopefully desire) for the bearer of their children after several weeks. And if not, Jack held out the hope that they could wait for the chosen omega to go into heat, crack open a six pack of beer, and the three of them could try for a baby all strung out on heat pheromones and booze. A winning combination if ever there was one. Plan B would still end up at least satisfactory in that case.

But looking at _this_ omega, _smelling_ him, that _definitely_ wouldn't be necessary to get them going. No problem with interest at all.

They hadn’t hoped that they would both actually _like_ the omega they would choose, let alone be attracted to them. And if the pleased look on Jack's face was any indicator, then Tim had chosen very well for the two of them indeed.

“So...yeah,” the alpha continued as he offered Rhys a nervous but pleased smile, “I don’t think compatibility will be an issue for us. Right?”

Rhys felt warmth spread throughout his body at those reassuring words. That he wanted them was a given, but that both the CEO and his double desired _him_ right back? Now there was a power trip to get blackout drunk on.

“You’re quite the charmer, aintcha honey?” Jack said as he hung back to wrap an arm around Tim’s waist, bringing him to his side to press a kiss to Tim’s suddenly sheepish face. Jack gave Rhys an appraising smirk as they came before the door to the CEO’s private penthouse. “Didn’t expect _our_ omega not to be some totally nerdy little dork.”

“I was a nerd,” Tim reminded the other alpha with a playful bump.

“Yeah, but I keep telling you I still would have wrecked your cute nerdy ass six ways til sunday, baby. _And_ you’re a badass. Not all nerds are badasses.” Jack gave a look over Rhys as the younger man gave a sort of awkward chuckle, the obvious implication of just how _not_ a badass he was was palpable; no argument from him. “Still plenty cute though.”

\--

Going home with the pair did not go as Rhys had suspected, his fantasizing mind gone wild between the two alphas had him twitchy and on-edge in the penthouse. 

He was in the home of his idol, the reminder of just _who_ Jack was and how many people he spaced in a day the only thing keeping him in check over losing his mind with excitement. He got to see where the man _lived_ , inhale the scents of his home with furnishings costing more than Rhys could make in a lifetime. And though he was told by Tim to make himself at home, Rhys found it difficult to relax with how overstimulated his mind was and how carefree the alphas with him seemed to be. 

As if there _wasn't_ the promise of breeding him hanging over them all like a heavy, wonderful fog. If they were even a bit as nervous as him, then they were doing a damn good job hiding it.

Tim had removed the mask from his face as Rhys watched surreptitiously out of the corner of his eye. The alpha turned and gave him an acknowledging smile (Rhys’ face heated at the warmth in his eyes), and Rhys found the alpha looked no different without the covering. 

Nothing was said as to Jack's own mask as he was currently pulling things from the fridge, and it got Rhys to wondering what was under there. But he knew better than to bring it up, instead watching as the CEO milled about the kitchen.

“You can relax, I promise,” Tim told him as they sat at the bar facing the kitchen. “It’s a lot to take in, I know, _believe me_ ,” he sighed out wearily, “but you don’t have to be… I dunno, worried about anything.” At Rhys’ tight-lipped nod, Tim smiled again and placed a warm hand over his, thrilling him to the core. “Jack’s not gonna eat you alive or anything. I won’t let him.”

“Hmph, you’re greedy baby,” Jack intoned as he was digging around for a dish under the cupboards. “All for yourself, mm?”

“Ignore him,” Tim brushed off loudly with a heavy blush as he self-consciously removed his hand from Rhys’. 

The omega blushed as well, his flesh still tingling where the alpha had touched him. He also thrilled at the implication that one of them might want him to himself. Such handsome alphas vying for his attention wasn't exactly a daily occurrence for the omega. 

Tim’s brushoff only got an amused snort from the CEO as Jack popped back up and began prepping meat to slow cook a few hours for dinner. Rhys was quickly learning about the dynamic between them, intrigued as much by their relationship as by anything else. He was eager to learn and hopeful to be accepted by them both in every which way.

“Tell us about you,” Tim continued on. “You said you liked ice-cream. What's your favorite flavor?” A mischievous glint entered Tim’s eyes. “Peanut butter?” 

Rhys just about choked on his own spit while Tim chuckled and Jack gave the two of them a dismissive look as if they were weirdos before going back intently to his task. As if the sound of someone choking was anything new to the CEO’s ears... Jack muttered an amused “nerds” under his breath with a snort as he seasoned things.

“I’m messing with you,” Tim laughed with a friendly tone. He patted the omega on the back a few times before just smiling at him, letting his hand linger there a bit longer than necessary. “Sorry. Just...trying to relax the situation a bit.”

“Why didn't ya say so?” Jack spoke up. “I’ve got something a bit better for _that_ , sweetheart,” Jack told Tim as he rinsed his hands before leaving the room in the direction of their bedroom.

Rhys gave Tim a concerned look while the alpha rolled his eyes to himself. “If it’s the whiskey, you can say no,” Tim immediately told him. “If you’re nervous then that isn’t going to help. If you’ve got a strong stomach, maybe, but if it'll make you sick then say no.”

“Whiskey?” Rhys asked, looking over his shoulder to where Jack had disappeared. 

“Jack isn’t known for his patience, and I can smell how nervous you are,” Tim laughed good-naturedly. “I promise, you can be yourself without worrying about it. I… We want you to be at ease. Jack isn’t perfect. No matter how much he actually thinks he is. None of us are.”

The grin on Tim’s face only grew as Jack appeared again with a half-empty bottle in his hand and a smug grin to go with it. “Heeeeere we go,” the older man said as he leaned in close to between them, his scent making him dizzy with excitement. “A little social lubricant. Right next to the normal lube,” Jack laughed with a dirty smirk.

Tim blushed in a heated way Rhys found entirely charming, the alpha jostling the CEO for that unnecessary input, and it made him more comfortable knowing he wasn’t the only one feeling kind of awkward as Tim gave Jack a suffering look.

“ _Really?_ ”

“Yes, _really_ , honey bunch.” The alpha was unapologetic for his dirty jokes, and turned his smirk on Rhys. “You like it straight? On the rocks? _Dirty_?” 

Tim put his hand on his face while Rhys was still trying to decide if it was a good idea or not. Jack’s teasing smirk faltered and his brow furrowed as if he'd just realized some horrible truth about the omega, bottle lowering in his enthusiastic grip.

“You don't drink,” he stated, not bothering to hide the disappointment in his voice. And here he'd been all keyed up to make several more booze-related jokes that he knew would just _kill_ if delivered right.

“No no, I-I do, I do,” Rhys corrected with an awkward smile, not used to being so fussed over, let alone by Hyperion’s own ruler.

“Something weaker?” the alpha genuinely asked, watching him intently. Jack sighed and fit his free hand right at the junction of Rhys’ neck and shoulder as he watched the omega blush. He ran his thumb over the back of Rhys’ neck where he knew the omega’s bonding spot would be, hoping a light touch might stimulate and ease his nerves. Clearly he wasn’t helping things. “I'm trying to calm you down, pumpkin. But if whiskey makes you puke or something then we can--”

“It's fine, it's fine,” Rhys quickly said, thinking that maybe a little bit _would_ do him some good. He was so up and down with excitement and fear-- fear over how _lucky_ he was- that he needed to take the edge off _somehow_. “Sorry, just, yeah…” 

“We do have beer,” Tim spoke up, giving Jack a look and Rhys an out, but Rhys gave Tim a reassuring smile before running his hands over his face and into his hair as if he could wipe away his nervousness.

“Sorry… I'm still just… a little frazzled that I'm even sitting here right now,” he admitted with a sheepish chuckle and smile. “Sorry.”

Jack laughed loud and hard and wrapped an arm around his shoulders, jostling him good-naturedly at his admission. “I'd be more concerned if you _weren't_ absolutely dazzled in my presence, Rhysie.” He pushed the bottle into the omega’s hands and released him with a final pat before going back around the other side of the bar where he'd been working on their meal. “As little or as much as you need, princess. Go for it.”

Rhys’ eyes widened a bit as he realized that Jack meant for him to drink straight from the bottle, and he felt himself getting excited over wondering if the CEO’s own lips had been on it. A pleased little tremor went through him and he knew he _did_ need to calm the hell down, so he placed the bottle against his lips and tipped until he felt smokey sweetness on his tongue, the light burn welcome.

“Yeeeah like a champ,” Jack teased proudly over the small mouthful the younger man had taken. “What do you think of ten-thousand dollar whiskey, kitten?”

Whatever Rhys had managed to swallow was now choking him, sputtering as he was certain he couldn't have heard right. Ten- _thousand_ dollar whiskey?! Who in their right goddamn mind would spend that much on a bottle of whiskey?? Let alone give it to _him_? How much had that small mouthful just cost? Probably as much as him and Vaughn’s rent. 

Tim was patting Rhys on the back again as he sputtered and Jack had _juuuust_ enough mercy to offer him a glass of water to chase it. Or because of the death glare Tim was giving the older man. Either way, the CEO mercilessly grinned, because this wasn't the first time he'd seen this reaction.

“You're meant to sip it, Rhysie. _Sip_.” Jack popped the ‘p’ at the end of the word while the younger man still sputtered and sipped at the water he'd been given. Tears from coughing gathered embarrassingly in the corners of his eyes as Rhys cleared his throat and tried not to look at either alpha. 

“...oh god…” Rhys muttered to himself in embarrassment from behind his hands while Tim kept at rubbing his back. Smooth, Rhys. Smooth. “...I swear this isn't normal for me…”

“I did the same thing when he pulled that on me,” Tim whispered right in his ear, his proximity and constant touching of the other man getting an interested brow raise from Jack on the other side, nostrils flaring. 

Tim returned Jack’s quirked brow while Rhys still muttered with annoyance from behind his hands. Jack was licking his lips as he watched how Tim kept putting his scent on Rhys, wondering if the other alpha even knew what he was doing, and knowing that it was a foregone conclusion that they'd be keeping the younger man. Tim was smitten. But Jack would have them both smelling like him rather sooner than later, make no mistake.

“Jack's done it to himself with mouthwash before,” Tim confided with a smirk at the older man. “So don't worry, you're in good company.”

Rhys looked up to see Jack watching him with warm amusement, the CEO’s eyes pleased before finishing up his work without comment. The alpha came back around to the pair as he’d put the pot roast in the oven. He took Rhys’ hand in his in a move that Rhys would _swear_ had made him half-hard, his every hero fantasy in motion: Jack kissed the back of the younger man’s hand, scenting him proper with his nose on the delicate skin before he released his wrist with a wide grin.

“Dinner won't be ready for a while. How'd you like the executive tour, buttercup?”

\--

They spent the time waiting for Jack’s pot roast to cook by giving Rhys a cursory tour of the penthouse, Tim and Jack arguing about space for a cat, and talking about Rhys’ cybernetics. 

Rhys had to admit that by the time his shot of whiskey had worn off, he felt much more at ease with the two alphas, and less terrified over saying or doing something dumb. It hadn't taken the edge off _completely_ , but he was definitely less likely to faint or come in his pants depending on the moment. He felt more comfortable talking with them, and especially where his cybernetics were concerned; it was a topic he knew well.

They’d been in the middle of discussing tattoos when dinner was finally ready. Tim had remarked that Rhys’ neck tattoo must have hurt a fair bit before Jack cut in to say that he _knew_ the cybernetics surgeries were painful, and that Rhys’ ink was probably a walk in the park by comparison. The CEO then expressed the desire for another tattoo except that Tim could barely handle the one he'd gotten on his wrist to match Jack. 

The other alpha gave the CEO a red-faced glare before shutting down the conversation to Jack’s braying laughter. The double didn't want another tattoo if he could help it. Surgery or getting shot at was one thing, but he fainted when needles were involved. And it was nothing to be ashamed of no matter how Jack insisted on teasing him, dammit.

They ate in relative comfort next to one another on an expensive wooden dining table as Tim turned conversation towards Jack’s prowess in the kitchen; unnecessary really as the meal was borderline heavenly on Rhys’ tongue. He didn't know the CEO knew how to cook, or at least so well, expecting instead that he'd have maids and butlers and chefs and all kinds of people at his beck and call. But it appeared to be only him and Tim. 

It surprised him that the alpha was so… _domestic_. And this was the very definition of home-cooking. Rhys’ own skills subsisted mainly on microwaveable dinners and take out with Vaughn, both far too busy and lacking interest besides to produce something like this. 

“See, that's not gonna work,” Jack spoke up, making Rhys pause in fork to his mouth. “What if one of our kids is hungry and I'm busy with some idiot at the office and Tim is out?”

Rhys was jarred back to exactly why he was there, excitement and trepidation fighting for his attention. “Sandwich?” he proposed, getting furrowed brows from the CEO. Okay, fair enough, a sandwich was hardly a warm meal. “Uuuh….microw--” Rhys stopped mid speech at the glare Jack was giving him. 

“Nuh-uh, nope, no way kitten. You're not feeding microwaved shit to our kids. Looks like you're gonna need to learn how to cook.”

Tim grinned but remained silent on Jack’s specific pickiness. He didn't bring up how their freezer was full of microwaveable stuff for when _they_ were just too tired, but he supposed Jack held different standards for their offspring than himself. It made the double smirk. 

Jack had more questions for Rhys about things he knew how to do or not (some of the things that Tim had asked the other candidates now that Rhys thought about it) and the omega answered to the best of his ability. The satisfaction of those questions brought them further into discussion of Rhys’ ‘contract’, and how Jack wanted a family, and Tim liked babies, and further discussion therein that Rhys was surprisingly okay with.

There were little touches on him that did not escape his notice while the CEO spoke. Handsome Jack was not surprisingly very handsy-- both with him and Tim. But the touches were not overbearing or aggressive. Getting little teasing cloys of his scent on him didn’t go unnoticed by the omega, and he found himself entirely pleased by the possessiveness of the motion, but on edge again as they moved their dishes to the sink and themselves to the couch.

Jack poured through Rhys' company file on a tablet while the three of them sat and attempted to watch a movie. Jack interrupted the film now and then to ask Rhys questions or poke fun at the things in his file, but it was very casual. Tim was graciously making some small talk to the omega between the two of them, telling Rhys he didn't much care for horror movies, and asking intently what kind of films the other man liked.

They were identical in looks only, Rhys realized, as his observations of the pair went on. Tim was truly gifted in the art of imitation when he had to act as Jack. If he still acted as he did when Rhys had been in that room with the others, then he truly wouldn't have been able to tell them apart. Off the clock though, the mannerisms and voice inflections-- aside from facial expressions- were starkly different. Tim might be able to act like Jack, but Rhys couldn't picture the CEO ever acting like Tim. 

Both were alphas, but Tim was definitely submissive to Jack when push came to shove. That wasn't surprising though; this was _Handsome Jack_. Being an alpha had little to do with the matter. 

Jack had a very in-your-face type of energy which everyone on Helios was well-familiar with, and even at home or working in the kitchen, Jack’s stature _demanded_ attention. But Tim was more subtle and welcoming, his whole demeanor a bit softer and reassuring. At rest, his presence didn't nearly command the attention Jack's did, even if they looked the same.

Their scents, too, were different but striking in every way Rhys expected a proper alpha to be. Tim smelled crisp and earthy, like cold water and leather, the scent sharp yet musky in his nose. But Jack smelled heady, rich, like gunpowder and cash charged with the tang of copper. His scent made Rhys’ heart beat faster on some instinctual level while his stomach did somersaults, and Tim’s scent wanted to pull him in and drown him. He _loved_ it.

And captive between the two of them on a couch that could have easily fit quadruple the number, Rhys’ mind was running away with itself, completely unable to pay attention to the movie on the ridiculously large screen. Anywhere they were touching, he was hyper aware. His body knew what it wanted-- what it was _promised_ \- and he was thrumming at the knowledge for what was in store. Tim’s words that they weren't going to sleep with him tonight kept replaying over and over in his head. He found himself wishing fervently for the opposite, and it made him antsy where he sat.

Rhys was chewing his lip as his eyes were glazed over in thought by where Jack’s thigh was touching his and Tim’s elbow was touching his waist. His expression must have struck the alpha to his right, because Tim gave him a little nudge that broke the omega from his reverie.

“This is kind of awkward,” Tim spoke up good-naturedly as Rhys sat unnaturally still between the two alphas, scared to give away his train of thought. Jack gave the two his attention as Rhys stuttered out a negative to Tim’s considerate smile.

“O-oh no, it's- heh, it's all-”

“Would you like a beer?” Tim interrupted Rhys’ uncomfortable stuttering, and the omega gladly latched onto the respite being offered, grateful as hell to the alpha.

“I would _love_ a beer,” he admitted with maybe a bit too much relief. Jack laughed on his other side, and he felt his cheeks grow hot as the CEO patted his thigh with amusement before getting off the couch.

“I've got just the thing to fix that, Rhysie,” Jack said as he made his way to the kitchen. 

“No more whiskey!” Tim called to Jack’s retreating back. Tim smiled at Rhys with relief that the tension had been broken, the omega running a hand through his hair awkwardly. “Still on-edge?”

“Is it that obvious?” Rhys asked rhetorically as they both sort of chuckled.

“...you're not the only one, you know,” Tim confided with a sort of shy smile that left Rhys wondering as the CEO returned with a grin. Jack had two cold six-packs in his hands, and a smug grin on his face as he proudly presented his gifts. He pulled one out for both Tim and Rhys before settling himself back down all smug next to the omega, popping the tab of his own beer with a satisfied noise.

Rhys was looking at the can in his hand with surreal mirth as Tim opened his own, and the alpha paused as he watched the omega staring at his can.

“Is it alright? There's wine otherwise, or Jack makes a pretty good mojito--”

“No no! It's absolutely fine,” Rhys assured as he popped the tab on his own can and took a familiar gulp. He sighed at the taste, and was grateful for the friendly flavor. “I just… This is the brand _I_ drink.”

Jack snorted and gave the younger man an amused look and playful shove at his surprised tone. “And what? You expected ten-thousand dollar beers?” The look on Rhys’ face told him that that was _exactly_ what he thought, and the older man just laughed, getting a second wave of amusement from the earlier whiskey incident. “This is the good shit right here, Rhysie. Believe me, I've had the expensive shit you peons see the executives drink, and let me tell you, it is _shit_. Total shit.”

Tim made a displeased noise. “It's… It's nasty.” He took a sip of the beer in his hand while Rhys watched his face intently, expression reminiscent of horror. “I really think it's not even _technically_ beer. I don't know how anyone can drink it. I don't know what's in it--”

“You don't _wanna_ know, honey,” Jack promised with a devilish look to Rhys. “I've got a few cans if you're game though, kitten.”

“No thank you.” Rhys happily sipped on the same stuff he had at home in his and Vaughn’s fridge, earning a smirk of appreciation from Jack. 

“That's good, ‘cause if you did drink any of that crap then you'd _definitely_ not be getting any kisses tonight,” the older man promised.

Rhys went red while Tim went green, and asked if they could please change the subject from just what the hell was in expensive ‘beer’. Jack was just amused as hell by the whole thing, and the three of them began to relax into a more companionable mood.

Beer made the nerves go away and helped conversation smooth right along. Jack had put away his tablet and was making fun of the actors on screen in the movie they were still watching, shooting grins to the omega and his double. The CEO was having a lot of fun, and it shown in the way he relaxed and loosened up, making stupid jokes and faces the younger man never suspected he was even capable of. This was a Handsome Jack that Rhys had never heard of before, and he thrilled at the privilege.

As the movie progressed, so did their beer drinking, and Jack had to get them another pack before settling down comfortably again snugly next to Rhys. The omega offered him a slow, delayed smile when Jack asked him if his nerves were still an issue, the CEO having a dopey smile of his own on that smug, handsome face.

Rhys laughed and said he was a little more concerned about the hangover he'd have tomorrow, to which Tim chimed in how much more grateful they should be to only be drinking _normal_ beer. The sour look on the double's scrunched up face made Rhys grin. The three lapsed into tipsy chuckles, and the omega felt any further anxiousness over who he was with melt away. 

He couldn't, however, completely get rid of the excitement that even now ran through him at their scents and warmth next to him. He couldn't help the subtle touches he thought he snuck of the alphas’ legs and arms, his courage fueled by alcoholic courage swimming in his veins. And when Jack playfully jostled him at Timmy's embarrassing snort of amusement from the movie, Rhys felt himself relax even further, less afraid and awed by the sheer alpha before him. He was _exactly_ where he wanted to be, and his body was reacting in ways which might prove troublesome.

Tim told Jack he sucked for making fun of his snort when he laughed, and he buried his face into Rhys’ neck to hide in protest, murmuring to the other man about how Jack was being a bully. The surprising intimate contact made Rhys feel warm and fuzzy in ways that didn't have to do with alcohol, the feeling of the alpha's breath on his neck made his heartbeat quicken. And when Tim inhaled deeply, getting a firm, unrepentant scent on the omega, the double sighed raggedly in a way that jolted immediate interest to Rhys' lower half. He shuddered himself with interested pleasure.

“This one,” Jack started conspiratorially in Rhys' other ear, breath tickling pleasantly on Rhys’ neck as he caught the omega's attention, “Is a clingy, sneaky thing, princess.” 

They both heard Tim's whine for Jack to shove it as he scented Rhys' neck again without trying to hide the fact, and Rhys felt Tim’s lips on his skin. It made his gut drop in sheer eager anticipation, breath catching as he stiffened where he sat.

The sound didn't escape the CEO’s notice, and Jack turned the omega's attention back to him, eyes matching the lusty dilation of Rhys’ own. A slow smile curled on Jack’s masked face, his fingertips warm on Rhys’ chin.

The omega wasn't the only one fighting a current spike of desire. Goodness, Jack’s intent gaze on him, Tim’s warm lips on his skin and their _scents_ … Rhys had goosebumps all along his arms and was holding back a whine at the attention.

“Ya see, Rhysie, Timtams jus’ dives right in as if he's innocent,” the CEO accused with a snort, his thumb stroking along Rhys’ jaw. “By the time you realize what’s-- what he’s doing, it's already too late for you.”

Jack’s deep tones and playful warning only made Rhys want _more_ , and Rhys sighed out as Tim’s nose pressed flat against his skin in a shuddering, warm breath. Rhys felt brave from the movements of the one alpha-- and probably the four or so beers if he was being honest- and turned his head to face Jack fully and proper. “What about you?” he challenged Jack's own style. His breathing was deeper, labored with want, as he focused on the older man’s lips as he spoke. 

“Me?” Jack repeated, a smugness to his voice. “It’s all out in the open with me, pumpkin. No surprises here when _I_ want something,” he slurred as he inched his face closer to Rhys’ own. He was making the omega whine as he wasn't touching yet, their lips mere inches apart, _and why wasn't he touching yet?!_ “Can I scent you, Rhysie?”

That question was one Rhys was pretty sure he'd never actually _heard_ from someone, let alone expected to hear from Handsome Jack himself while his double was mouthing at his neck already. The raw sex in Jack’s voice when he asked it melted something inside Rhys as blood rushed to all the right places, and he could feel himself throb. The omega couldn't make his voice form proper words of affirmation, but whatever sound he'd just made (coupled with the hand he had squeezing Jack’s thigh) got the point across, because Jack grinned before running his nose along Rhys’ throat and inhaling in great, unrelenting lungfuls.

The movements and scents of both alphas coupled with the beer made Rhys sigh out with ragged want. His stomach was filled with butterflies and his pulse was racing as he breathed heavily and he _wanted ooooh_ how he _wanted_. 

They were both scenting his neck, noses and playful licks or nips against sensitive skin winding him up. Their scents filled his nostrils and made him slick and hard and dizzy with want, and he felt Jack press a kiss right onto the tattoo on his neck, making him grip the CEO’s thigh tighter and squirm where he was captured between them.

Rhys was all tingles and butterflies, the attention of the two alphas on him winding him up quicker than he'd ever felt before. His breathing was coming faster in anticipation, and while Tim had said _no_ sex, he found himself wanting, _aching,_ and cock on its way to full mast in his pants was throbbing for their attention. Frankly he'd be shocked if they couldn't smell his arousal, because he was certain he was wet with slick.

“If...if we...can we…”

Jack snickered and husked in his ear, giving the hand Rhys was gripping his thigh with its own squeeze. “What’s up, Rhysie? Use your words.”

“Is it okay if… I mean, I know you said _not_ tonight, but...but I… I _need_ …”

Jack was all dirty chuckles as he sucked a kiss onto the omega’s neck, not helping to unscramble his lust-heavy brain. “...Hear that honey bunch?” Jack growled in pleasure, a hand winding its way up Rhys’ back and through the younger man’s hair. “Our pretty omega is in _need_.” Jack passed his tongue over Rhys’ tattoo, and the younger man whined as he bodily shuddered.

Tim removed himself from his neck to steer Rhys’ face to his own with desirous concern. Tim’s own pupils were blown nearly black, his face flushed, voice thick with want and alcohol both as he spoke. “Y-You sure? We _really_ don't have to-to...do _anything_ , Rhys.” His voice was breathy, restrained, and he pet the omega in a comforting, reassuring way that wasn't inherently sexual. “It's okay, I promise.”

Rhys snorted at the very idea of stopping, appreciating the thought though it was clear sweet Tim was wanting just as much as he was. “Please…” Rhys whined, head swiveling between them to look at both alphas pleadingly. “I just… I need… I'm…” He was squirming where he sat wedged between them, his discomfort more than apparent.

“We gotta get our cute little omega some relief, Timmy.” Jack spoke to his double, but his thick words were husked into Rhys’ ear, and the omega shivered in pleasure. “Can't have you feeling neglected before things even start.”

Tim released a shaky breath, giving Rhys’ thigh a reassuring squeeze. “O-Only as little or as much you want, okay?” The double looked at Jack for agreement, and the CEO smirked as he played with Rhys’ hair. 

“Plenty of time to have you every which way, kitten,” Jack agreed, tugging his earlobe with his teeth. 

Rhys whimpered at the promise, his stomach dropping in excited anticipation. Every which way… Goodness yes he wanted it _all._ And _they_ wanted _him_. This was almost too good to be true.

“Please… Just, anything, just please _touch_ me,” Rhys begged, not at all ashamed to vocalize his want as he couldn't handle the throbbing in his lower half any longer.

Tim’s growl slightly surprised him as the alpha pressed a rumbling, open-mouthed kiss to his throat. Rhys turned his head slightly to give the other man more space to work with, consequently turning his face right into Handsome Jack’s. The older man gave him a slow-burning smirk before fitting his mouth against the omega’s, the hand on the back of the younger man's head holding him there while Jack’s tongue explored his mouth. 

Rhys was dizzy with excitement and pleasure-- not just for what they were doing but for _who_ he was doing it with. He _really_ hoped he wouldn't just come in his pants without being touched, but the two alphas’ scents coupled with their warmth and _god_ what were they even _doing_ with their tongues because it felt _amazing_ on his overheated skin….

Tim had a hand on one knee as he gently worried Rhys’ neck with his teeth, and Jack had the other firmly in his grasp. Rhys moaned into the older man’s mouth, tentatively reaching his own hands out to each alpha’s upper thigh, exploring but also going to half mad without touching or being touched how he wanted. He was spreading his own legs to try and get some relief from the pressure in his pants.

The reaction he got was instantaneous. 

Jack pulled off his lips to regard him with flaring nostrils, and he heard Tim whine as the other alpha bumped his nose against Rhys’ jaw. They _must_ smell how aroused he was. There was no way they didn't. And he opened his legs even wider encouragingly.

The pleased growl Jack gave only made him that much harder, and the older man drew his hand up Rhys’ inner thigh while his eyes were intent on the omega’s crotch. Tim was stroking at his other thigh, saying his name gently, and when Rhys turned his head, he found himself happily obliged of Tim’s lips as well. He tasted different but no less wonderful. Rhys easily had them both enraptured.

“You have any idea how good you smell, Rhysie?” Jack asked as his hand just skirted the omega’s tented pants, fingers teasing over his zipper.

Rhys broke from Tim’s lips with a gasp as his cock flexed in his pants, and he drew his own hands further up both alpha’s laps to encounter hardness on both. Rhys stopped a moment to get a damn good look at the fabric jutting from each man’s jeans demanding his personal attention. _He’d_ done that to two of the most powerful alphas on Helios. And he couldn't for the life of him bring himself to remove his hands from the prizes they'd found. 

Rhys found himself sputtering as both alphas watched him with heavy breaths and lustful expressions while the omega kept turning his head from one to the other. He could feel more slick leaking out of him, eyes darting between their faces and the tents in their pants, and he whined as he spoke brokenly. “I-I I want- Can you- Nnhhm… Can you please--” He bit his lower lip as he eyed them wantonly, and Jack huffed a laugh before standing up not without effort. Rhys whined at the loss.

“You want the prize, hm, buttercup?” Jack began stripping off layers with inebriated slowness, pulling his vest off before giving Tim an amused yet pointed look. 

The other alpha was watching Jack just as captivated as Rhys before he realized what he should be doing; that Rhys obviously wanted them both a little less dressed and a lot more naked. Frankly he was completely down with the idea. Tim pulled his shoes off first before standing to get the more difficult stuff off, and it was Jack's turn to watch with an appreciative look. 

Rhys realized he was falling behind, and excitedly pulled his shoes off where he sat (smirking down at his lucky socks that no doubt played a part in all of this) before starting on the zip on his pants. It was giving him trouble what for his impatient cock, and he stood to wiggle out of the confines when Tim’s groan made him pause. He looked at the pair of alphas and his breath caught in his throat.

Jack was still wearing his jeans and yellow sweater, but he had Tim bare but for socks and the stylish red underwear that clung in all the right places. The older man was lazily rolling his hips against Tim’s own while sucking a kiss onto the man’s neck, and the double gripped Jack’s shoulders when the CEO's hands delved down the back of that clinging red material, halfway exposing the globes of his ass in working them down. A noise had him turn his gaze on Rhys, and the CEO grinned and paused his movements.

The omega had stopped in what he was doing, watching the pair hungrily, shoes off, pants down, but shirt still on, his enthusiastic cock jutting out against the front of his underwear and the wet spot there. Rhys still couldn't get over the vision of Jack with himself, the reality of his situation making him even harder and sorely aware of his need. He wasn't aware that he was lowly whining at the picture the pair made, but Jack seemed to understand those tones well enough, and he kissed Tim again before abandoning his course of fully undressing him, shoving his double to the couch.

Tim made an affronted noise as he scrambled into an upright position, his cock also upright and jutting from that soft material demanding attention. He made to move but Jack tutted teasingly, telling him to stay put as the older man came to stand behind Rhys. The omega’s attention was shamelessly focused on Tim even as Jack pressed up behind him, eyes glued to the double as he leaned into the CEO.

“What do you think, Rhysie? Not bad, huh?” The older man’s deep tones were sending delicious shivers down Rhys’ spine as the alpha nosed at his hairline and gently eased a hand just over the front of his cloth-covered cock to cup the omega. Rhys’ knees went a bit weak while Tim growled with pure want at the sight. “Timothy likes you, you know,” Jack said just above a whisper in his ear. “Why don't you show him how much you like him.”

Jack kissed the side of Rhys’ neck before shoving him towards his double, and Rhys wasted no more time undressing himself in favor of straddling the other man's lap. Tim was more than happy to scrabble for him as Rhys was eagerly fitting their mouths together and pawing at the alpha. Rhys more than willingly opened his mouth to the double as Tim tentatively teased his tongue into the other’s mouth, becoming bolder and braver by the second. Arms were wrapped around one another feeling and squeezing, no shyness about it.

They both groaned as Rhys ground himself down over the other man’s cock with a grateful sigh, finally getting some much wanted friction. Tim’s nostrils were flaring, pulling Rhys’ ass eagerly down against him and gasping at the heat and dampness of the omega through the thin material of his underwear. He smelled _amazing_ , the scent making him throb and whine while they kissed and nipped at each other. Tim could feel himself all wound up and getting only tighter as the omega writhed and whined in his lap, skyrocketing his desire. This was pure _heaven_.

Jack stripped himself down to his own gold and black underwear, palming himself and watching as Rhys ground down against Tim, both whining with insistent need. _Damn_ , that was a real pretty sight. As much as he wanted to rut up against the both of them, maybe bury his face in that thick omega scent and get _his_ scent all over the both of them, he instead took a seat in the corner of the couch next to them to fully savor the scene before him. 

Just close enough to touch, but far enough to fully see everything, Jack had himself in a delicious game of denial. He removed his throbbing cock from the confines of his shorts and stroked himself freely, groaning as Tim’s growls and Rhys’ whines increased in pitch. If they were all as high-strung and horny as he thought, then this little prelude wasn’t going to last long at all. Not with how he was gripping his greedy cock, anyways.

The desperate pleasure of the CEO’s voice broke through to Tim, and he broke from Rhys’ own lips as the pair of them drew their attention to the older alpha. Rhys made a noise that would have made Jack laugh had the younger man's eyes not been glued to the hand he had fisted over his leaking cock. Rhys licked his lips and ground down especially hard on Tim even as he was reaching out towards Jack.

“Nah-uh,” Jack sighed out with a pleased smirk. “Don't even think of moving, kitten.” Rhys’ hips never ceased against Tim, but his reaching towards Jack had stopped with a hard whine. The CEO licked his lips at the way Rhys’ hips hitched against Tim, the double’s hands gripping the omega’s ass hard. They wouldn’t last much longer if he knew the sounds coming out of Timmy. He wanted to see every expression those faces made when they came, and he was in a good position to see it. “Give daddy a nice show, hm?”

Tim groaned at the idea while Rhys redoubled his efforts against the alpha. The knowledge that Jack was getting off on them rutting against each other settled hotly in his gut, and he kissed the other man as their voices devolved into panting and moans punctuated only by Jack’s heavy breathing. 

Rising groans of pleasure, movements becoming more frenzied and desperate, urged Jack’s hand on, thumb passing over the head of his cock and smearing precome there as he felt his gut tighten. The older man closed his eyes to try and hold off from blowing his load too soon at the sight before him. His hand was slick, and he held himself tightly to try to hold out as long as possible. He never expected to enjoy seeing someone else with his Tim so much, but _damn_. Here he was barely able to hold off against his own damn hand.

Rhys’ sudden quick whines had Jack's eyes shooting back open, the omega’s hips unevenly thrusting quickly against Timothy before he punctuated his pleasure with a shout. He shook above the alpha, cock jerking in his pants, riding his orgasm through Tim’s own jerk of hips. His keen of pleasure set the alpha off and the double seized hard against him, gasping in a sweet, familiar way to Jack’s own ears. His sweet Tim had come _hard_ if that noise was any indication. And the knowledge sprang a new well of lust in the CEO.

The older man didn't bother holding back, gut coiling as his hand flew over his cock. He shouted an array of pleased curses as he shot his release all over his belly, hand stroking himself through orgasm until every last drop had shot from his swollen tip. His pleased groan as he slowly eased off himself turned into a purr as he felt satisfaction settle heavily in his veins, his finish cooling on himself as he caught his breath.

He wiped his hand on his shorts, a pleased huff of laughter at the mess leaving his throat, and the CEO leaned back against the couch with closed eyes a moment as he listened intently to the two still catching their breaths next to him. 

That was far more satisfying than it had any right to be. Jack’s mind was wandering in a pleasant haze over how perfect indeed Timmy had chosen, how much fun they were going to have together, and that he was more than satisfied that this hot little omega was going to bear their children. If a simple hand job from watching those two had made him come this hard, then he couldn't wait to bury himself in that cute little ass later.

The older man smirked to himself drunkenly as he smelled the omega pressing in next to him, and heard Tim’s familiar sigh of pleasure just past the cybernetic man as they all lounged there a moment. The rush of orgasmic relief and the gentle thrum of alcohol in their veins had them all quietly coming down in companionable silence. The air held a scent of satisfaction and reassurance to it, and that comfort gave way to the three involuntarily passing out in blissful sleep on the couch, mess and all.

It was single-handedly the best day at work Rhys had ever had.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Technically the first three chapters are all one day xD Well, I warned us i'd be doing the thing hahaha xD Aaaaanywho hope you're enjoying ;) A little smut because Rhys couldn't stand the tension haha
> 
> These three need serious supervision. Jack fell asleep with a mess on himself #jizzgate2016 LOLOL
> 
> [my tumblr](http://purge-that-urge-rhackathon.tumblr.com/) | [masterlist fic archive](http://purge-that-urge-rhackathon.tumblr.com/post/134979026515/poisonjack-ao3-fic-archive)


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Booty booty booty booty rockin' everywhere.
> 
> This is pure smut for the holidays. Feels like it's the only thing I'm writing atm haha. Enjoy ;)

Rhys woke up thirsty, head pounding, confused and needing to pee like a racehorse. It took him about three seconds before he remembered where he was, another five to fully accept he was between two gorgeous, strong alphas, and another six before he realized there was a tacky mess in his shorts that made him feel pretty gross.

He had to carefully remove himself from the bed so as not to wake the two he was between. Tim was wrapped around him like an octopus, and Rhys’ legs were caught tangled up with Jack’s. The bed had seemed very spacious when Tim had roused him from the couch, the pair seemingly abandoned by Jack in favor of the bedroom where they hunkered down with the CEO in drunken haze. They didn't have any covers on, but between the double cuddled around him, Jack’s powerful legs warm against his own, and his work shirt he'd fallen asleep in, Rhys was pleasantly warm.

He almost stumbled when he'd finally managed to slip out of the bed, and once in the master bathroom-- luxurious in a way he would have appreciated were his head not pounding and the fluorescents not blinding- Rhys cringed at the mess he'd made in his shorts. Fun, but _ugh_.

He relieved himself before grimacing at his soiled shorts. He cleaned himself up as best he could with a washcloth and warm water, washing away the unpleasant tackiness matted against himself before rinsing and disposing of the cloth in a hamper. He gulped down water from the faucet until his thirst was quenched, and grimaced about the state of his underwear. He didn’t really want to wear them, but he was uncertain about returning to the alphas with no bottoms on. It was an annoyance but between how his head was trying to kill him and the tiredness, he found he could deal with his soiled shorts. At least until he woke up again later.

Returning to the bedroom, he paused a moment to take in the unfamiliar sight.

Jack was on his back snoring away, Tim curled in on himself opposite the other alpha, and the open space in the middle was where _he_ belonged. The room smelled of a good time had by all, and his face colored a bit as he thought of the fun they'd had last night. _Him_ , and the CEO of Hyperion and his body double. Yeah, okay, it wasn't sex per se, but even some glorified frottage was something.

Rhys smirked to himself and wondered if he was still asleep as he carefully returned to his spot between those warm, sleeping bodies. If everything went as it was planned, this would be his place, he realized; a happy omega between the inviting warmth of two powerful alphas. His life was easily becoming a dream come true. It was a hard act for his actual dreams to follow.

\--

“Hey. Sleeping beauty. Wake that cute ass up.”

Rhys stirred and blinked sleepily, his nose picking up steam and musky clean scents as he looked towards the owner of the voice that had woke him. 

Handsome Jack was looking at him with lips quirked in some amusement Rhys wasn't privy to. His hair was wet but brushed back, and a clean, welcoming scent filled the air.

The omega blinked at the man standing just within the doorway to the bathroom, towel over his lower half and wearing only his mask. He realized he was alone in the enormous bed, and he could still hear sounds of running water from the bathroom behind the smirking CEO. He'd slept through them both getting up?

“You need a shower buttercup,” Jack said with a grin. Rhys grunted in half-asleep agreement. “And maybe a hand, hm?”

Rhys’ brow furrowed as he followed Jack’s amused gaze down his own body, morning wood saluting the CEO a very good day indeed. Jack laughed as Rhys quickly tried to cover himself with the rumpled sheets, the older man snorting as he kept up his leer.

“So shy now, kiddo? We’ll have to fix that.” The alpha looked behind him as he heard the water shutting off, then turned back to Rhys with a thinking look. “I'm not forgiving whichever one of you jizzed on my chest and left it there though.” 

Jack turned and went back into the bathroom as Rhys sat there puzzled, cheeks flushed, and thinking a moment that Jack had come on his own damn self last night. He wrinkled his nose slightly thinking about the state of the sheets. Maybe the mess in his own pants hadn’t been so bad comparatively. The thought made him smirk.

“Shower’s yours,” Tim offered with a shy smile, trying not to ogle Rhys too harshly as he stepped out of the bathroom in a fluffy green bathrobe.

“ _I_ said we should've had a fun shower bonding moment but _this one_ didn't wanna wake ya,” Jack accused of Tim’s consideration as he followed after the double.

Tim acted like he hadn’t heard Jack, and looked warmly at Rhys. “I’ll put some laundry in, but we've got a change of clothes--”

“Cuz Timmy came in his pants last night--”

“ _Geez Jack_!” Tim stopped him with a hand over the CEO’s mouth, entire face red. Rhys could well understand the embarrassment, and was glad he’d managed to sort himself out a bit. Jack’s grin could still be seen behind Tim’s hand, and the older man took to nibbling and licking until Tim called him gross and let go.

“No need to be a prude, honey.”

“No need to be _crude, honey_ ,” Tim countered.

“Anywho buttercup, no rush or anything,” Jack said sarcastically, turning back to Rhys, “but those sheets need to be changed, and I can smell ya over here.”

Rhys frowned at that and flared his nostrils trying to smell himself under the washed smell filling the air while Tim just rolled his eyes. “There’s coffee,” the double offered. “And Jack is gonna make pancakes.”

“ _Is he now_?” the older man stated with a raise of his brow.

Tim shot the other alpha a look, though it lacked any threat the CEO would take to heart, and left the two of them there while Jack just smirked at his retreat to the kitchen. 

They’d both watched Tim go, but now Rhys realized it was just him and Handsome Jack in the room, half dressed and alone, and he felt his cheeks heat. Last night’s little get-to-know-you or not, Jack was still impressive and intimidating as hell. Rhys wasn’t sure he would ever get over that thought, especially with the intensity that the CEO looked at him.

“So, Rhysie.” Jack’s eyes flicked quickly to the bundled blankets in the omega’s lap before locking back on his face with a wolfish grin. “You waiting around for a sponge bath or something?” The predatory look in Jack’s eyes kept Rhys glued to the spot, and he didn’t move even when Jack approached, knee on the bed and hand taking Rhys’ chin. “Cuz that ain’t happening. Tongue bath, maybe.”

Rhys’ brows furrowed as his eyes locked with Jack’s own mismatched orbs, more than a little interested but confused at the alpha’s smirk. “I thought you said I stink.”

Jack’s expression went through confusion, understanding, and amusement before settling on something a whole lot closer to desire than disgust. He chuckled lowly as he studied the younger man. “Oh you sweet thing, you definitely smell. Smell _real_ good,” Jack clarified as he stroked Rhys’ jaw. “It’s distracting as hell. I want to wreck that cute ass all over some nice fresh sheets. Get in the shower, pumpkin.”

Rhys’ face was absolutely scarlet as the alpha just grinned. The older man placed a kiss on his forehead before getting up and conspicuously rearranging the towel wrapped around his middle. He laughed at the wanting look aimed his way, winking before following in Tim’s path saying something about another pot of coffee. Rhys willed his racing heart to calm down before he bolted into the bathroom.

\--

Jack’s shower was like something out of a professional spa, Rhys decided. He felt cleaner than he’d ever been in his life and he’d counted something like fifteen different jets and nozzles dousing him; and those were only the ones that were _on_. The warm water soothed sore muscles not used to his vigorous movements of the night before, and it helped soothe the pounding in his head which dulled to a slight ache.

He also took no small amount of pleasure in using the alphas’ shampoos and other washes, taking guesses as to which belonged to whom, and how much each of _those_ cost the CEO. If he felt like a million bucks, there was probably reason for that.

Rhys folded his soiled shorts up in his dress shirt and undershirt, holding the bundle with uncertainty before he saw Tim’s own underwear and one of Jack’s shirts in the same hamper from before. He tossed it all in with a shrug, and opened the bathroom door with a towel around his middle hoping a change of clothes would be forthcoming. 

Some coffee would be great if he was being totally honest. He could smell what must be cooked pancakes, but his stomach was frankly not in the mood for food yet. He was surprised to find Jack waiting for him, but whatever the older man might have been planning was changed by the stupefied look on his face.

“What is that?” Jack asked with surprised, amused voice as he looked at Rhys with wide eyes. The older man was sitting in sweatpants on a freshly made bed, a pile of folded clothes next to him, but he was quickly getting to his feet as if he’d just seen a new toy to play with. Rhys stood still, bewildered, as the alpha approached with utter delight on his face. “Tim, Timmy, _Timothy_ get in here and look at this,” he threw over his shoulder while Rhys stood there half naked.

The younger man worried Jack was gawking at his ice cream paunch that had been hidden the night before. He hadn't been joking when he'd said it was his favorite treat. _Now_ he wished he’d taken up going to the gym with Vaughn. Too little too late. He looked down at himself self-consciously in self-loathing.

Tim came in a moment later muttering about butter and syrup, an apron over a t-shirt and shorts, but all thoughts of pancake toppings flew from his head as he joined Jack in his gawking at the large, blue tattoo covering most of Rhys’ arm and half of his chest. 

Their combined silence and Jack’s growing grin clued the omega in to what they were staring at, and he realized that he’d never been forthcoming about the rest of his ink. Rhys had never seen a man actually salivate over another, but then today was a big game of firsts. And Jack and Tim found him absolutely _mouthwatering_.

“How the hell did we miss that?”

“You didn't say you had… _more_ ,” Tim gulped heavily, breathing a bit quicker as his eyes roamed over Rhys. 

“It… I didn't get a chance,” Rhys offered, feeling a bit self conscious, though glad his pooch wasn’t being scrutinized.

“Timmy, our cute nerd is hot.”

Tim was practically purring in his throat, unconscious of the sound he was making in pleasure as his eyes traced and roved over the designs on Rhys’ skin. His cheeks heated at the highlight of the un-inked nipple on the omega’s chest, and his fingers itched for a touch.

Jack was the first to approach and prod at him, turning him this way and that with interest to inspect the full design. Rhys was blushing at the inspection, but also puffed up a bit in pride. It was nice to have his tattoos appreciated, let alone drooled over, and frankly he didn't get too many opportunities to show them off. Even if he was feeling a little vulnerable clad in only a towel.

Tim gently took Rhys’ palm in his, marveling at the ink covering most of his arm. His warm fingertips traced the design up while Jack’s own were inspecting his back and neck tattoo more thoroughly. Their hands on him felt wonderful, gentle strength firm in inspection. When Tim’s fingers traced over his chest and down his pec, Rhys’ breath hitched in a way that made the alpha realize just what he was doing. Tim’s eyes shot up to his, a light blush on his face, but Rhys just smiled back with heat to his gaze. This touching was _more_ than okay in his book, and he held his hand over the one Tim had on his chest to signal, _please, do touch more_.

“Rhysie, shit, you're givin’ me a hardon here,” Jack said from behind, pressing himself bodily against Rhys’ back and rubbing his face into the omega's neck.

Rhys, to his credit, just laughed with pleasure, amused that the CEO would be so turned on by a little ink. Though he himself was getting more than sensitive to their touches, and a few moments from now, his arousal was going to make a visible show from under his towel. It would be an understatement to say he was enjoying their inspection. The low growls from Jack’s throat against his skin though was encouraging, and he could feel his heart pick up speed with interest.

“You are just… wow they're pretty,” Tim said as he splayed his hand on Rhys’ chest, voice thick with restrained lust. The omega let his hand go so Tim could continue his exploring, sighing in pleasure when the double traced the design around his nipple. 

Rhys gasped as he felt Jack’s teeth on his shoulder, grabbing Tim by the bicep in reaction and leaning back towards Jack’s hot mouth. Tim steadied the omega with a somewhat shy look, but there was no mistaking the want in his eyes. It was only a little tug from the omega before he was pressing their mouths together and sandwiching Rhys between him and Jack. Rhys’ flesh hand came to anchor in Tim’s hair, cybernetic one around the alpha’s middle as Tim growled with pleasure.

One alpha devouring Rhys’ mouth from the front, the other leaving marks on his skin at his back, and the scent of the two of them swirling together in his nostrils made Rhys weak. His hardening cock was prodding at Tim’s thigh through the towel, and he could feel Jack's pleased, lusty growls against his skin as the older man kissed his shoulders and nosed at his hairline. 

The CEO had an arm around his waist while the other toyed with the front of Rhys’ towel, and the omega whined into Tim’s mouth when Jack’s hand cupped him through the terrycloth.

“ _Rhysie_ ,” Jack breathed into his ear, shooting Tim a calculating look as the other alpha watched him with hooded eyes. “Clean sheets, buttercup. Remember what I said?”

The noise that came out of the omega made the CEO chuckle before his eyes locked on Tim. The other alpha pressed a kiss to Rhys’ cheeks while staring right back at Jack, a playful, lusty expression on his face. Jack made a noise himself and ground his hips against Rhys before reaching up to undo the omega’s towel.

“You hiding any more interesting things we need to know about?” the older man purred as hands delved into the simple fold holding Rhys’ towel up. Tim was scenting up and down the other side of Rhys’ neck while Jack undid the towel agonizingly slowly. “What was that? Didn’t quite catch that, pumpkin.”

The incoherent noises coming from the omega was a mixture of expressions of sudden intense want and annoyance at the CEO’s teasing. He knew _exactly_ what Rhys wanted, and drawing things out was killing him.

“ _Jack_ ,” Tim sighed, his tone clearly asking for mercy for the omega. 

The CEO grinned and met the other alpha’s lips over Rhys’ shoulder in a hungry kiss before breaking to free the younger man of his towel. It fell to the floor around them as Jack turned Rhys from Tim’s arms to his own, holding the younger man slightly to get a good look at him. 

Tim took up behind the omega and wrapped an arm around his torso as he scented about the younger man’s bonding spot, making Rhys’ knees turn to jelly. Jack had hands on both of the younger man’s hips, rubbing circles into his ilium with thumbs while licking his lips.

“Gotta love a cute little omega dick,” the older man stated with pleasure, crowding back into Rhys’ space to kiss him as he took him in hand. 

The younger man turned his head to complain, and Jack just smirked when his lips got cheek instead. “Hey it’s not-- _hnnngh_.” The omega arched backwards into Tim as Jack gave him a proper stroke, the alpha’s chuckles resonating in his ear. Okay, as long as Jack kept doing what he was doing, he could say whatever he wanted. As far as Rhys was concerned anyway, not _everyone_ could be Handsome Jack sized, okay? And he wasn’t at all small… for an omega… and Jack could just shut that stupid handsome mouth that he really wanted to kiss.

Rhys wrapped both arms around the older man and clung to him as he pressed their mouths together, earning a gratified growl from both the CEO _and_ the alpha behind him. He could feel Tim’s arms snaking over him, coming to pull at Jack’s waist, and he nearly melted at how tightly he was held between the two. 

“Okay, bed, _now_ ,” Jack growled out at the two of them. 

He let Rhys go, and the sudden loss of hand and body made Rhys whine and nearly fall but for Tim’s arm still around him. The double kissed Rhys’ ear before turning them towards the bed, leaving the omega to walk on lust-shaky legs. 

Tim was undoing the apron and pulling off the shirt he’d had on while Jack was already naked and looming over the omega with a smirk. The CEO directed Rhys to the middle of the bed, errant touches on those lovely long legs and pleased murmurs from the older man. Jack was kissing him then, and either he’d been holding out on the younger man before or he was _really_ giving it his all because _wow_. 

Rhys didn’t even notice Tim on his other side until the other alpha was already nipping at his bonding site, and the noise he made must have been mighty indeed because it made Jack pause everything he was doing to the omega’s mouth with his tongue. 

The CEO was giving his double a filthy, pleased look as Timothy looked back coyly, and Rhys was still seeing stars. The omega was breathing quickly, excited, and Jack was petting at him comfortingly with a grin at his double.

Rhys never felt this wound up in his entire life, and it must have shown on his face _plenty_ to the older man. He was too dazed by sensation to even take a good look at their properly naked bodies, all focus on how his cock throbbed and jerked, and how slick he was.

“You gonna blow his mind before blowing _him_ , honeybunch?” Jack’s warm hand wrapped around Rhys’ cock again and the younger man jolted with a strangled sound that made Jack chuckle. “I told you he played dirty, Rhysie.”

Rhys couldn’t pretend to care about that as Jack’s thumb brushed over the head of his cock, smearing the precome there as he lazily stroked the younger man. His senses were overwrought with pleasure and overpowered with strong alpha scent, and he was leaking slick and precome and _damn_ he was going to come really soon if Jack kept that up.

The CEO removed his hand from the younger man’s cock and Rhys let out a harsh whine before Tim’s hands skirted over his thighs to rest teasingly at his base. The double was lowering himself to the bed, blue and green eyes locked with Rhys as his mouth got close enough to his cock to feel the warm puff of air from his nostrils. But he didn’t move on the omega, waiting. 

Rhys was biting his bottom lip as Jack shimmied himself behind to support the younger man, and the omega’s cock flexed against his stomach while he whined to Tim. “ _Please_.”

It might have been the best blowjob of his life, or maybe it was just more than adequate and it was the company he was with, but Tim was _good_. Rhys’ hips thrust at the other man’s warm mouth, back arching into Jack as the older man played with his nipples and kissed his neck. He came with an unexpected shout down the double’s mouth,orgasm hitting him like a truck, and Tim swallowed it all while Jack whispered encouragements about how hot that was and what a good little omega he was.

Rhys gently shoved Tim off his oversensitive cock, shaking with pleasure and needing more than a few moments. The double turned a smirk at Jack with puffy lips before the CEO was on him, hands grasping the other alpha desperately. 

The ferocity with which Jack attacked Tim’s mouth caused Rhys’ spent cock to rally, not exactly soft after he’d come, but damn, talk about way too soon. His body was still trembling with release, as excited as if he was having a heat, and he was loathe to talk it down.

Rhys wanted them both, but as to who should… ah ...go first, he had no idea. They certainly weren't behaving like lust-dumb alphas, snapping at one another in challenge over him. They again questioned everything Rhys thought he knew about alphas, their behavior more emblematic of lovers; though they were, Rhys knew of paired alphas who were a lot less… _harmonious_ than what he’d witnessed with these two thus far. 

Jack was kissing Tim into the mattress, making him whine and sigh and grab at the CEO before the older man pulled off him. They were both warm, blood running hot, aroused alpha scent hanging thick in the air. Tim made an annoyed sound before Jack gave him a dirty, desirous look at the double laying in the covers.

“You're being rude to our new addition, honeybunch.” As they both changed their focus, Rhys realized with excitement that Jack meant him. Tim propped himself back up on hands, cock jutting out demanding attention, while the CEO growled with want. “You picked him out, baby. I'll give you a head start on things.” Jack gave Rhys a little tug pulling the omega into his lap. His cock was hard against Rhys’ back, and the alpha dragged his tongue over the back of Rhys’ neck making him shudder. “Although I bet you have _my_ kid first,” Jack growled into his ear, husky tones and warmth making Rhys’ body clench on nothing in want of being filled.

“B-but I'm not even in heat yet…” Rhys whined out.

“Practice makes perfect.”

Rhys blushed at that, but turned his attention on the alpha that had just given him the world’s finest blowjob. He reached out to the other man, pulled him close, and wrapped arms around him as Tim greedily fit his mouth against his.

Jack remained at his back while they kissed, a low, steady hum of pleasure in his chest felt against Rhys’ back. He pet at both men until their touches became feverish, then he took Rhys’ face for a nice deep kiss of his own before letting Tim push the younger man into the covers. 

Rhys was arching upwards, cock hardening yet again, as Tim was working fingers into the omega’s slick hole. He was kissing at his chest, watching him carefully as he worked him over, appreciating the noises he got out of the younger man. 

“Please-- Tim _please_ ,” Rhys whined, body jerking up as the double brushed fingers over his prostate resulting in a dirty moan. 

“For god’s sake baby, fuck the poor man,” Jack chuckled before pressing a kiss to Tim’s face, moving just off the bed towards their nightstand. Tim let a huff of a laugh leave him when Rhys moaned at Jack’s words, and the double removed his fingers and took up his cock instead. He felt a smooth coolness pressed to his arm, and Jack presented him with a bottle. “Here, honeybunch.” Jack provided lube, a wicked smirk on his face as his other hand caressed the double. Rhys was slippery slick with arousal but too much of a good thing this was not. “Don’t wear this sweet thing out.” Rhys let out a bark of surprise when Jack lightly pinched one of his asscheeks before whispering loudly in Tim’s ear. The CEO’s eyes were locked on Rhys. “But put some effort into it. I want him pregnant by the end of today.”

The groans of lust that came from his double and the omega would have made the older man laugh if he were less turned on. There was some primal part of him deeply, deeply pleased knowing that his cute little alpha double was going to mate this omega right in front of him, _with_ him. The lusty keens leaving the omega as Tim slowly sank into him made Jack’s cock jump, and the moan Tim gave as he slowly began thrusting his girth into the younger man made Jack’s heart-rate speed up.

The CEO didn’t spend too much time stroking himself, watching the pretty picture before him. Tim’s hips moved with beautiful fluidity against the omega, and Rhys pressed towards every stroke with sighs and gasps of pleasure. Their flushed forms covered in a sheen of sweat as Tim picked up the rhythm, and Jack removed his hand from himself in favor of lubing up his fingers. He couldn’t hold out any longer.

Tim sighed as one of Jack’s hands smoothed over his ass in a caress, gasping as the older man opened him up and probed at his hole.

“Oh sweetheart, did you think I'd let you have all the fun?” Jack asked at the surprised-- but not displeased- look Tim was giving him. As a slick finger pressed into the other alpha, Tim groaned deeply, hips jerking into Rhys. The omega was seeing stars at the motion, the double having hit _just_ the right spot.

“Again. _Again again_ please _again_ ,” Rhys moaned out, writhing against Tim. His pleas got a chuckle from Jack as the older man toyed with the alpha before him, working the finger inside Tim with little mercy.

The alpha moaned as Rhys clenched down on him and Jack eased another finger into his double. “J- _Jack_ ,” Tim gasped out, the stimulation from being between the two somewhat overwhelming. The CEO hitting that sweet spot while his cock was buried in a deliciously hot omega was too much.

“What is it sweetheart?” 

There was a wicked note to Jack’s voice; he knew exactly what the other man needed. Tim pressed back against his fingers even while Rhys pressed up on him, no lack of effort spent for either motion. Tim was fucking himself back onto Jack with familiar pleasure, and the omega was whining and gasping as Tim drove into him in trying to make Jack move, hands tugging for more.

“ _P-Please_ ,” Tim moaned out as Jack twisted his fingers inside his double, prepping him for the older man’s cock.

“Please what, honey?” Tim shot a threatening look only dimmed by lust back at the older man, and Jack smirked as he removed his fingers and slicked up his long-awaiting cock. “Damn Timmy, if looks could kill you’d never get a piece of this handsome cock.”

“Jack _please_.” 

The older man’s brows perked up at Rhys’ voice begging him, and he looked around his huffing double to view the red-faced omega, a pretty picture of lust and desire on his face. Rhysie was _close_ , no doubt about that look. Tim was about to be in for the ride of his life. “Anything you say, buttercup.”

As Jack sank into Tim with a groan, and Rhys impatiently ground up towards the alpha, Tim was overcome by sensation. He demanded Jack to move, pressing back towards the older man as his own hands gripped Rhys’ hips hard enough to bruise. Jack bit his double’s shoulder as he gave him several short thrusts, making Rhys moan and press up to meet the movement of Tim’s body. 

It effectively came down to Tim fucking himself back on Jack’s cock only to drive himself forward further into Rhys. The omega’s hips hitched and his breath faltered before he was gripping at Tim, crying out and coming between them onto his belly. Tim’s cock being squeezed by Rhys’ body, his own hole being thrust with precision by the CEO behind him, had Tim in a dizzying whirl of pleasure. 

Jack whispered dirty things into his ear, worrying the lobe as Tim’s breaths became labored. With Rhys pulsing around him and writhing beneath in pleasure, Jack knew his sweet double wasn’t going to hold out. “Smell that, Timmy? Happy omega scent?” Tim’s rhythm began to falter as Jack still thrust into him, voice deep, thick with lust. “He’s waiting for you to come in him. Give him that big knot, sweetheart.”

Tim shook as he came, hips stuttering as his knot swelled inside the omega, tugging at his slick hole and making Rhys’ cock twitch with the pull. Rhys could feel the alpha release into him, and he held on as the other man’s knot grew snug inside him, unable to thrust further. The pressure was satisfying in a purely omega way and Rhys was practically purring in delight.

Jack was still fucking Tim, the alpha in between getting peppered in kisses by the omega beneath him and the alpha on top of him. Tim whined when Jack brushed his prostate, jerk of his cock being felt by Rhys, all of them sharing in one another’s pleasure. Jack gave a particularly powerful thrust that had Tim cry out and press back, tugging his knot in Rhys in a way that made the omega gasp out the CEO’s name.

It was that little sigh that pushed Jack over the edge, the way the younger man was clutching at his double but looking at the older man. His knot swelled inside Tim as his hips hitched and orgasm took him, and he supported himself for the most part after his cock had nothing left to give, but rested his forehead on Tim’s damp back. Wouldn’t help anyone if their combined weight crushed the omega beneath the two.

Jack’s satisfied breaths turned into happy chuckles, kissing Tim’s back and threading fingers with the hand Rhys offered up to him. What a damn fine time indeed. He might have just come, and Tim might have knotted Rhys first, but the CEO couldn't wait to sink into that pretty omega beneath them himself. Tim had made a damn fine choice with the cybernetic man. Damn fine indeed. 

Jack moved slowly after a few moments, helping to maneuver them all to lie proper on the bed. They’d be stuck together for some time, and as good as his cock felt sheathed in the other alpha, he was going to get a leg cramp if they stayed like this. 

A pleased shudder went through Rhys as he cuddled up to Tim, and Jack kissed at his shoulder as they lay on their sides. Right now, Jack couldn’t tell if it was whines or purrs coming from Tim, and he pet at his double with deep-rooted satisfaction.

“How do you feel, honey?” Jack's voice was teasing, filthy, as he stroked at Tim’s flank. Rhys was kissing Tim’s cheeks, moving down his neck to press satisfied lips against warm skin as Tim held Rhys close. The CEO knew his double was a little overwhelmed at the moment from the dazed look on his face, but he wanted to hear how wrecked the other alpha was from his own lips. “Was it good?”

Tim huffed and just breathed a few moments to himself. “I-I… It's so… _much_ …”

Jack chuckled in feeling Tim’s body squeeze him, and he stroked down towards where the double’s cock was stuck snug inside Rhys. The omega gave a happy sigh and slid his arm over Jack’s affectionately. The looks on both their faces stroked Jack’s ego mightily. The air smelled amazing with satisfaction.

“I'd think so. How's it feel knotting while being knotted?”

The shudder that went through Tim transferred to the both of them. Jack only laughed and pet him some more, kissing the other alpha and holding Rhys’ hip in the arm slung over the two of them. They laid there in blissful peace, some gentle, reassuring touches and words mixed in, but mostly just basking in the warmth and scent of their joining.

Jack’s knot went down before Tim’s did, and he just snorted at the fact that the cute little duo were still stuck. He pressed a kiss to Tim’s lips before climbing up and leaving that hot nest of bodies, to which Rhys audibly complained at the abandonment and asked where Jack was going even as Tim wrapped himself further about him.

“I’m getting a cup of coffee for you, sweet thing,” Jack said with a grin, standing wonderfully naked for Rhys’ eyes to enjoy. “I’m not having you fall asleep on me for round two.”

Rhys snorted to himself, watching Jack’s bare ass as the older man left the bedroom. As if that would ever happen. 

Tim nuzzled at his forehead and asked if Rhys thought he could even come a third time. Rhys only laughed and said maybe after a cup of coffee or two, because frankly he had nothing left to give, all out of fluids.

Jack came back with two cups of coffee to the both of them having dirty snickers. They saw the mugs of liquid in Jack’s hands and broke into fresh snickering, the older man asking what the hell was so funny. 

Tim made a crass comment about Rhys shooting dust, which actually made Jack startle with laughter, and resulted in a mess of coffee and miraculously-unbroken mugs on the soft carpet.

Jack groused about the mess and waste, glad it wasn’t all that hot and not spilled on him, but hard-pressed to try and do anything nice for the pair of idiots in his bed ever again. 

Tim’s knot had gone down enough to slip out of Rhys, and he pressed a laughing kiss to the omega while Rhys watched him slip off the bed with a content smile. Tim thanked Jack with a kiss, told him he’d take care of the mess, and asked what the hell he was waiting for with a motion to Rhys. 

The omega unashamedly propped his head up in one hand, still smiling with laughter even as he could feel Tim’s release leaking out of him. He more or less challenged Jack with his eyes to take him, turning his naked body towards the CEO as he could feel his cock twitching with renewed interest. 

The older man forgot all about his coffee mishap and climbed over to the pretty, tattooed omega laying in his bed. Rhys gladly opened arms and legs to the alpha who was eager to press him into the mattress and turn those snickers into moans.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WELP i got sidetracked with other projects again but eeeeeey a nice filthy update how's about that? :D Yeah, didn't actually write Jack getting to knot Rhys up nice and dirty right after timtams, but it sooo happened and was very hot and tres sexual. (Okay I would have but this was a really good place to end it; I had more going into further days but this ends quite nicely hahaha)
> 
> Please leave a comment if you're diggin that shit aaaw yissss <3
> 
> [my tumblr](http://purge-that-urge-rhackathon.tumblr.com/) | [masterlist fic archive](http://purge-that-urge-rhackathon.tumblr.com/post/134979026515/poisonjack-ao3-fic-archive)


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In which i pretend to have any semblance of plot OHOHO.
> 
> Like i've said before, i write a lot but as far as timeline goes everything is happening pretty fast but MEH that's what makes super self-indulgent fic fun :) Let's blame how cool they are with each other all on hormones and shitty science ahaha unrealistic fun fic is fun :)

Rhys stayed in the penthouse for the next three days, intermittently with either Jack or Tim when the other alpha went in to the office.

It wasn’t _all_ fucking in the following days (though that was a decent bit of it), but more about familiarity-- with the men themselves _and_ Jack’s spacious penthouse. Rhys had signed on to having their babies after all, so getting familiar with the alphas-- _his_ alphas- was priority number one. It felt like he was living a dream, and he was hard-pressed to challenge the thought.

Jack demanded that Rhys carry the lingering scent of both of them to warn off any other alphas stupid enough to try to poach their territory, and that, he assured, required Rhys to stay with them a bit longer. Which of course got no complaint from the omega.

The older man also wanted Rhys to get to know things; get even more comfortable with both alphas and feel at home. However, Jack _did_ have to tear himself away from the pair to run the company himself. So he made it Tim’s duty to familiarize the omega with the penthouse and all amenities and any other finer details the CEO couldn't be bothered with when he had to leave to do CEO things. 

It didn't bother Rhys, and Tim was very accommodating and helped alleviate some of Rhys’ paralyzing awe of the older man, but the omega did laugh when Jack came home for a lunchtime quickie that resulted in sending Tim back in his place to a boring (but necessary) meeting. It cost the CEO his choice for movie night (Tim was going to make them all watch an animated cat feature) but it was well worth it to linger with the omega in bed, and teach him how to make a decent grilled cheese sandwich.

It was definitely settled between them. Tim was smitten and Jack was hooked, and neither were letting him go. Rhys still hadn't necessarily signed anything yet or really done anything at all legally ‘contract related’, but what he did know was that Jack told him he wanted them to bond with him by the end of the week, and he wanted the three to make plans for Rhys’ heat.

The proposal made Rhys’ stomach flutter with excited nerves knowing his weekend was going to be special indeed, _momentous_. This was something all omegas looked forward to trying one day, but that he would get to do it with his idol and his double threw him through a loop. 

He still didn’t understand what Jack meant by _them_ bonding him. As far as he knew, two alphas couldn’t bond one omega. Would they have him choose? Were they going to rock paper scissors for it? Draw a name out of a hat? 

The omega didn’t care all that much, frankly, single-mindedly focused on the fact that it was going to happen at all. Between learning the layout of the penthouse and the idiosyncrasies of each alpha _along with_ anticipating the impending weekend, his plate was full. 

He _did_ have to message a frantic Vaughn, which in hindsight he’d left shamefully out of the loop. Yes, it was everything as advertised. Yes, he was going to go through with having Handsome Jack’s babies. And yes, he was still very much alive and very well. 

Though he might be dead, because he was pretty sure he was in heaven.

Vaughn still could not believe any of this was real. It was too far fetched and entirely ridiculous and was Rhys _sure_ they weren't going to harvest his organs or sell him to R &D? The beta was ready to launch a rescue if needed, but Rhys assured him that was unnecessary, and he’d see his best friend soon to fill him in further. Honestly, there was no way to tell him how much his life was about to change just via text, and besides, this was really something he wanted to let the shorter man know about in person.

Also, he wanted to see what was sure to be _interesting_ expressions on Vaughn’s face.

Rhys smiled to himself at the thought, currently curled up on Jack’s big couch in Tim’s lap. His face was comfortably resting on Tim’s chest as the rest of him was pulled up between the alpha’s legs, nice and warm and cozy. They were both in simple t-shirts and sweatpants, lounging under a throw blanket with the tv on low while Jack was out. 

Tim was languidly petting the omega, the two of them content after sharing a bag of popcorn, cuddling together. Rhys still didn’t know how he was so damn lucky to be where he was right now, warm and in the arms of a sweet alpha intent on keeping him close. Any awkwardness of proximity was more or less broken down after so many days, and the three freely gave one another casual touches and were open with quick-growing affection. Rhys was certain their scents were having an effect on one-another as well.

When he was home alone with Jack, which so far had only happened twice, the older man spent his time covering the omega in his scent and joking around with him. Being alone with the powerful CEO was daunting to say the least, but the older man spent so much time making ridiculously corny jokes and gently kissing and nuzzling on the omega that Rhys found his anxiety over being the focus much dulled. Handsome Jack was brilliant, dangerous, and sometimes a sarcastic ass, but he was also attentive to his partner and protective to a fault. Rhys was excited over the older man in a way not completely related to his hero-worship, and he knew any children they had were going to be amazing.

And Jack was all about making sure they got relative practice in for when his heat came.

Rhys’ nights thus far were spent between the two alphas, curled in on him with satisfaction. The growing attention they paid to the back of his neck was pointed and possessive, and he could tell they were eager, ansty to make him theirs. The weekend couldn’t come soon enough, in his opinion. 

Rhys couldn’t wait until Jack got home, craving both alphas at his side. He hummed in his throat at the thought.

“What’re you thinking about?” Tim asked, stroking the nape of his neck.

“Hm?”

“You’re purring,” Tim supplied with a grin as Rhys looked up at him.

The omega smiled, not denying it. “Just thinking about when Jack gets back.”

Tim chuckled. “He has to actually work sometimes, right?”

Rhys looked up at him with a grin and Tim puckered for a kiss. Rhys happily hummed into the press of their lips before pulling off to nuzzle the alpha with a sigh. “I could just go on kissing you all night.”

“That could be fun,” Tim said with a sort of shy smirk. His fingers danced along Rhys’ back, over the softness of the blanket before giving him a pat. The omega smiled up at him, studying the alpha’s collarbone peeking from the t-shirt he wore. There were a few freckles there-- below what might be exposed when Tim had to pretend to be Jack- as well as just under his eyes, and some fabulous ones around his hips that joined scars about the other man’s body. 

Jack didn’t have any freckles. Not any that Rhys had found as of yet, anyways. But the older man was also covered in a myriad of old scars similar to ones Tim bore. Old bullet wounds, scars from bar fights, and even what looked like elemental damage. Tim had a few scars remnant of animal attacks that Jack more or less lacked, but the CEO’s scars were older and healed over; different locations than that of his double. Tim’s were fresher by more than a few years if Rhys had to guess. 

The marks told tales of what each alpha had survived and been through, attesting to just how badass they were, but Rhys wanted some intel on those freckles that he liked to run his tongue over.

“What did you look like… you know, before the whole executive treatment?” Rhys asked curiously with a flail of his hand. His eyes lifted to meet the mismatched gaze of the other man who was surprised at the question. He gave him a warm, fond smile. “I think I should know what our babies might look like, mm?”

Tim blushed at the bald statement, a constrained smile tugging at his lips. “I was a total nerd. Picture one in your head, and that’s me. Nerdy voice, awkward, covered in freckles. The works.”

“I like your freckles.”

Tim smirked at that. “Red hair too. Glasses. Though surgery took care of that.”

Rhys grinned at the idea of Tim wearing glasses, and wondered if he could find a pair to put on the other man. It looked damned good in his mind’s eye. He wondered if Jack owned reading glasses. “Your eyes?”

“Blind as a bat.” 

Rhys laughed. “I meant the color, though I’d bet my paycheck you’re exaggerating.”

Tim snorted. “Okay, not a bat… I did _have_ to wear them though. _Real_ nerdy looking ones, too. I didn’t even opt for the stylish kind.” The omega laughed at that as Tim studied Rhys’ own mismatched eyes. “Did you--”

“This is purely cosmetic,” Rhys pointed out. “Or, I mean, a tool. I wanted an edge over my coworkers.”

“Well it certainly made you stand out in that room.”

“And for that it was worth every last credit.” The alpha laughed at that and pressed a kiss to Rhys’ forehead. Couldn’t argue with results. “But what about you? What color?”

“Green. A little lighter than Jack's.”

“Sounds dreamy.”

Tim colored more before nervously laughing. Rhys traced his face with his fingertips, smiling at the other man.

“Our kids are gonna be gorgeous.”

“ _Oh geez Rhys_ ,” the alpha said with pleased embarrassment, face hot at how much Rhys’ words were doing it for him.

“I hope they get your freckles.”

Tim barked a laugh at that, holding Rhys to him as he chuckled. “Jack said the same thing.”

That got a few chuckles from the omega, and he considered the double below him. “How long have you and Jack… uh…”

Tim smiled. “We've been more or less together for three years… I've been working for him for a lot longer though.”

“Hm.” Rhys looked up at him with a curious smile. “I’ll bet it was _you_ I’ve been seeing at most of those ribbon-cutting things without even knowing it all these years.”

“Ha! No way, Jack eats those things up,” the alpha said with a snort. “Some of the biopic footage is me, like the firefights and stuff on Elpis. Just your basic Jack-like day.” 

“And what is a ‘Jack-like day’?” Rhys teased. “Tell me about it.”

“Not much to tell. Running around on the moon getting shot at, giving speeches at boring stockholder meetings, that kind of thing.” He gave a snort at the thought. The safer but less-fun missions had taken precedence after they’d started sleeping together, Jack unwilling to send him on more dangerous duties if he could help it. Yeah, Tim didn’t particularly miss being shot at, but stuffy executives sucked the life energy right out of a room. Jack always made up for it with some sort of indulgence though, so frankly Tim was not at all one to complain. “Sometimes more hands-on but a lot less these days…”

“Sounds more interesting than data mining I’m sure.”

Tim snorted at the thought. “I wanted to publish fantasy books about bears.” It was Rhys’ turn to snort. “Oh shove it.”

“No, I think that’s sweet,” the omega promised, fingers fondly stroking his arm. He wouldn’t have pegged Tim as the particularly literary type. “You were a writer?”

“Uh… kind of. Student loans kind of make you want to kill stuff instead of being creative.” Tim laughed. “That’s what’s landed me where I’m at now. I don’t regret it though.”

Rhys stroked Tim’s neck in thought. “Do you have anything written down that I could read?”

“Ahh… No, not really… Just ideas but nothing... finished.”

“Enough to tell stories to our babies at least?” Tim made a strangled noise and Rhys just hugged him close with snickers at his undue embarrassment over how much that pleased him. The alpha went red again, expression a mixture of excited avoidance. “It’s why I’m here you know, not like it’s a secret, Tim.”

“Yeah but it’s different hearing _you_ say it. You’re gorgeous and your scent is nice.”

Rhys sat up at that as Tim watched him, the alpha now worrying if he’d said the wrong thing. But Rhys was all pleased grins, a slightly teasing smile as he splayed both hands on the other man’s chest. “Oh I’ve gotta get a cute little redhead freckled baby from you now. You don’t even know. I’m going to make it my life’s mission.”

Tim made a series of uncomfortable noises to which Rhys just laughed and burrowed his face back into Tim’s chest, pressing a kiss against the fabric of his t-shirt. He hugged the other man and deeply inhaled his scent, the idea striking that this would be his life and his home and one of two fabulous mates and _damn_ what charmers they were without even trying. If there was any downside to his situation, he had yet to see it.

“...Jack said he was gonna work late tonight,” Tim mentioned after a moment, a hand in Rhys’ hair. Rhys huffed. “Hey, wanna make him come home sooner?” 

Rhys lifted a brow as the other man grabbed his comm off the coffee table and raised his arm above them. Getting the hint, Rhys cuddled up real close, and Tim pressed his lips to the omega’s forehead and snapped a picture. He fired off a quick message to accompany it and then set his comm back down. They then cuddled together until Tim’s comm buzzed once, then twice, then a third time which they still ignored before Tim retrieved the device and laughed at the screen.

“What?”

“Jack being his charming self. Called us ‘little shits’,” Tim read over with a smirk. “And he says the second part of his message is on _your_ comm.”

Rhys’ own comm was on silent charging in the bedroom, and his gasp when he’d retrieved it and stood in the doorway with a hot grin on his face told Tim all the alpha needed to know.

“Did he say anything about coming home?” Tim asked with a grin from where he’d moved to a sitting position.

“Uh… he didn’t actually say anything…” The omega’s face was hot, and he passed his comm to Tim. The alpha similarly blushed, though he looked an eyeful at the risqué picture Jack had sent him.

“Jack is a… very visual sort of guy, I’m sure you’ve noticed.” Rhys nodded slowly, the idea that Jack liked to watch more-or-less prevalent in his mind. Tim gave him a smoldering look. “I bet we can get him home with half as much effort.”

Rhys perked up in interest as Tim extended his hand to the other man, and lead him into the bedroom with mischievous chuckles and their comms. A few hours later and Jack was home far earlier than anticipated.

\--

Jack let Rhys leave the penthouse sometime the next day, but he scoffed at Rhys’ concern over his boss and his job and his absence. As if any of _that_ mattered anymore.

_Jack_ was his boss, as far as the alpha was concerned. He was _everyone’s_ boss. But if their omega wanted to keep his brain sharp and pretend to still be an ordinary worker among the other peons, then fine, whatever got his rocks off.

He didn't let him go until they'd kissed the younger man halfway to oblivion though. And nipped at his skin. And made sure he had _very_ visible hickies and alpha scent all over him. If anyone thought Rhys was available before, then they clearly wouldn’t now.

The omega rolled his eyes over how unnecessary claiming him was because he had zero intention of straying, but he secretly preened over their attention and touches, and he left the two with somewhat of a spring in his step.

When Rhys was gone, Tim eagerly pushed Jack into the couch cushions and crawled over the older man, scenting and kissing and cuddling and hugging him with unrestrained pleasure and overt affection. The obvious happiness of his double didn’t go unnoticed, and Jack let Tim move him and cover him as he would, the heartfelt smiles an added bonus to the other alpha’s uplifted mood.

“Something on your mind, Timtams?” The older man’s voice was light, playful and teasing. Tim looked up at him with bright eyes, a genuine look of warmth on his face.

“I’m just so happy we’re doing this, Jack. All of it. It’s perfect.”

“Told you it would be.” The older man stroked his double’s face, smirking at the unabashed pleasure the other alpha was showing. “I want to see you and that omega with our rugrats on your hips and that dopey smile stuck on your face. All you could want, honeybunch.”

Tim just nuzzled him more, making happy sounds as Jack chuckled and stroked his back.

Babies in their near future. Children. Maybe babies with _freckles_. Tim was definitely starting to look forward to that.

\--

It was already the end of a long work day for Vaughn, and coming home to finally find Rhys in their shared apartment gave rise to more agitation than relief. 

The sheepish, welcoming smile Rhys offered the beta didn’t lend him much comfort as Vaughn gathered his thoughts before going through a very vocal list of his worries concerning his best friend. The cybernetic man sat there indulgently, knowing he’d earned the aggravation and anxiety he’d caused the beta, and listened to the shorter man’s half-formed statements and worries.

Vaughn was still uncomfortably pacing their apartment after ten minutes as Rhys sat on the couch with an unrepentant grin, enduring his best friend’s agitation at not seeing him for so many days. His cheeriness was not helping the beta’s nerves.

“You do realize how crazy this whole thing is, right? Like, all of it?”

“Well… Yeah. But it’s not _that_ crazy, right?”

“You’ve been gone days. I thought you were sold to R&D.” Rhys snorted. “No one has ever been in the position you’re in, Rhys. All the secrecy too...”

“I know…” he agreed somewhat dreamily.

“You need help, bro. Your obsession has reached new heights. And the whole apartment smells like alpha.” He wrinkled his nose accusingly at the omega.

“Yeah… They uh, made sure everyone would know I’m theirs. I already showered, bro. Sorry,” he defended with a laugh.

Vaughn stopped in his pacing, still not caught up with everything aside from the fact that Rhys was still alive and fully intact. “... _They_?”

Rhys’ eyes widened at what he'd just revealed. He didn't know if it was okay or not, but being as Tim was kind of a secret himself, he didn't think it was something Jack would want to be common knowledge.

But Vaughn would be okay. Surely he would be okay. He was going to be uncle to his kids if he had anything to say about it, so he _must_ be okay.

“I knew it they're harvesting you!!”

“Vaughn, calm down.”

“I knew I should have stopped you from going. We’ve got to get you off Helios. They’ve brainwashed you. It’s hypnotism or holograms or something! R&D is in on this, the entire secti-”

“Okay bro, really, _calm down_ and let me try to explain,” Rhys quickly interjected. “It’s not all some… conspiracy or something. Just Handsome Jack… and his body double.”

Vaughn’s eyes were as big as saucers, and the omega knew he wasn’t exactly off to a great start. 

Vaughn locked eyes with the cybernetic man and sat on the couch next to him, silently watching him without blinking as if a bomb might go off. To be fair, Rhys _was_ about to drop some major info on the shorter man.

He explained things as best he could, being forthcoming with the beta with no need to impress upon him how dangerous the information he was given was. He couldn’t lie to Vaughn about this. But he knew it was important that the beta not try to launch any rescue missions or anything, lest Handsome Jack vent him into deep space.

But this was something he wanted, he was _happy_ with the situation, and he felt safe and wanted and secure. It didn't take much observation to see that.

“But… You're really okay with this? All of it?”

“I wouldn't have slept with them if I wasn't.” Vaughn gave him a disbelieving look. Rhys rolled his eyes with admittance. “Okay maybe I _would_ but I wouldn’t have _stayed_ if I wasn’t. Okay?”

The beta huffed, taking his glasses off and massaging at the bridge of his nose. “Babies and bonding… Jesus, Rhys. And Handsome Jack…. Two of him.” The omega couldn't help the smirk on his face as Vaughn put his glasses back on. “I don't know what the hell kind of luck you have to get everything you want, but throw a little bit of it my way okay? Because this is practically unholy.”

“It’s fine, alright? And you know you’re gonna be uncle to my kids, right?”

“Bro, that goes completely without saying, how could you even ask that?”

Rhys laughed at the seriousness of Vaughn’s tone. “Trust me, this is what I want. I know it’s not exactly usual, but it’s good. And I don’t think I could get any higher in Hyperion as I could as Handsome Jack’s mate.”

“Yeah, fair enough. What about the other guy?”

“Tim?”

“Yeah.”

“He’s great too. They both are.”

The pink in the omega’s cheeks was a lot more telling than his simple words, and the beta just shrugged. Rhys was already in deep, and there was obviously no pulling him back. “Well as long as you like them and they treat you right… Anything weird though and I’m busting you out to one of the Edens.”

“Okay,” he laughed.

“I’m serious. One of the transport ship’s captain’s owes me a favor. I’m talking isolation and new lives for the both of us before we can escape into deeper space.”

“I don’t like how well thought out this plan is,” Rhys said with nervous chuckles.

“I’ve always expected us to need an out should things go wrong. Always have a backup plan, bro.”

“Well, thanks bro.”

Vaughn relaxed back into the couch cushions, shoulders slouching with a sigh. He looked at Rhys with consternation. “You want to share a frozen pizza for dinner?”

Rhys smiled. “You know me so well.”

“Too well, sometimes.” The omega laughed at the resignation in his tone. “Alright, I’ll get the pizza, you get the plates.”

“Iced tea to drink?”

“I’m going to need something stronger after all this, bro.” 

Rhys laughed as they moved about the shared kitchen, retrieving the same beer he knew was preferred by Handsome Jack himself.

He wouldn’t tell Vaughn that little nugget of gold, though, keeping any further talk of his ‘situation’ away from his best friend’s sanity.

\--

It was his first day back at work after being selected by Tim, and the amount of echopads and project files and memos stacked on his desk was nothing short of shocking.

It shouldn’t have surprised him, though. After his unexcused leave of absence and the fact that he even still _had_ a desk, he should have expected the pile of work left for him to deal with. Though as he spent most of his morning sorting through things and trying to make sense of what these new projects were and why his inbox was so crammed, he realized that others had been shunting _their_ work off on _him_.

Half of the things there weren’t even his area of expertise, but rather undesirable, latent projects that were not so urgent but needed doing nonetheless. Obviously, someone saw their opportunity to pass the buck to Rhys, and since he hadn’t been there, he hadn’t been able to defend against the onslaught jamming his workspace. To make matters worse, most of these things were behind. And now they had _his_ name attached to them. _Crap._

It made Rhys’ blood boil, but there was nothing for it. Hell, everything with his name on it now was probably properly signed off and sanctioned to be dumped on him. This wasn’t exactly a new tactic at Hyperion and it wasn’t unknown to him. He’d just never been gone unexcused without setting up defenses for quite so long before. And his colleagues had taken advantage of the fact.

Work was already eating into his lunch-hour when his boss showed up to ream him for taking so much unexcused leave. He demanded to know the status of the projects Rhys had been given and that he needed that information _yesterday_. The red-faced, scowling beta didn't even see the CEO coming up behind him, and didn't stop in his tirade of the wide-eyed omega until the alpha was yanking him back by the collar.

“Problem?” 

The beta had turned ready for a fight, but immediately deflated at the growled voice of the alpha before him. Furthermore, he became aware of just how empty the floor was for lunch, and how no one would come to his aid if he gave Handsome Jack a reason to act on that snarl.

Rhys smirked as the beady-eyed beta quickly retreated, probably thinking he was leaving Rhys to be chewed up and spit out by the CEO himself for all the late projects and missing work. It made him snort seeing the man run so fast for anything that wasn’t free birthday cake in the coffee room.

A glare was plastered over that handsome masked face as the alpha loomed above him, and Rhys wasn't sure which of them it was until a scent like leather and cold water hit him. He smirked up at Timothy’s imposing figure as the alpha stepped closer into his space, fingers twitching in aggravation.

“Thanks for that,” Rhys said with a relieved smile. “Everyone kind of did the shitty thing of giving me their work while I was out. _Aaaaand_ it might all be late by now.”

Tim exhaled out his nose, posture still more or less very Jack-like. He fixed Rhys with a charming-enough grin though, inhaling the omega’s scent, eyes softening. “Let me buy you lunch, kiddo.”

\--

“It feels weird, giving you official paperwork when there's…” Tim paused as he stared at the document on the table in front of him. “I mean… We _like_ you--”

“Hey, it's what I signed up for, right?” Rhys smiled at the alpha as they sat in a private room at a very expensive restaurant in Helios’ more upscale quarter. He chuckled a bit at the other man sitting next to him in the booth. “I still think it's weird to pay me for this at all… You'd have to pry me away from you both, you realize?”

Tim laughed and nuzzled him, inhaling his scent and relaxing in the general privacy of the place. “Look, we want you to move in proper. You can pick any of the rooms you want for all your personal stuff and you know there's plenty of room and you can have your own space, but I told Jack it's still up to you.” The alpha gave him a cagey smile that looked a bit at odds with his otherwise confident posture, Jack’s mask hiding any tell of a blush. 

It was all behind the eyes, Rhys realized. Tim projected his Jack image perfectly otherwise, unable to turn it completely off in public, but the alpha’s intent was definitely behind the eyes. And Tim most assuredly wanted Rhys to stay. The thought warmed him. 

Tim gave a nonchalant shrug. “Might want to think about the seriousness of surrendering the rest of your solitary time before we actually have babies on the way.” He snorted, joking self-deprecatingly. “You’re stuck with us after that.”

Rhys put a hand on the other man’s thigh, leaning closer into his space. “I don’t have any regrets about signing up for this. I’m kind of on cloud nine if you haven’t noticed it. I’d love to move in.” 

Tim huffed in relief and leaned their heads together affectionately. “I won’t lie about how happy that makes me. Us. But you should still think about it.” He kissed the omega’s head before pulling away with a fond smile and clasping Rhys’ hand. “At least for tonight. But will you come back tomorrow? Jack is… well… we’re both… We should discuss _this weekend_.” His face was red at the edges of his mask, referencing the fact that they’d be bonding with him. It made Rhys’ stomach flipflop deliciously. “We want it to be special.”

“Count me in,” Rhys laughed, and pressed his lips to the alpha’s. 

Tim couldn’t exactly escort Rhys back to his department, but he did go with him as far as the elevator hall. The alpha barked out a very Jack-esque threat to someone eyeing them a little too keenly before they had to part, and Rhys went back to work with a smile and Tim’s paperwork in his hand. 

\--

“I won’t lie, bro, this is a pretty sweet deal,” Vaughn said as he looked over the paperwork Rhys had brought home. The omega was flopped over the couch in exhaustion. With Tim’s absence, his boss had been back in full, albeit slightly wary, force. Rhys had had to stay later and work faster and damn was he tired. At least he’d been able to give Vaughn a head’s up though. “Do they need a beta for anything?”

Rhys laughed at how quickly the shorter man was on board with this whole idea. “Yeah, I’m going to need someone to handle my taxes after the first few paychecks, bro. Quit your day job.”

Vaughn just snorted. “It’s kind of a… Well I don’t want to say _unprofessional_ , but the language here isn’t… what I might expect.”

“I think Jack wrote it.”

“What’s this about an ‘extended dating period’? And ‘may require mind-altering substances to ensure a pregnancy’? They’re not going to drug you, are they?”

Rhys went absolutely scarlet, nearly choking on his spit. He was not going to answer that.

Yeah, Jack had _definitely_ written this one. 

\--

Rhys met Tim back at Jack’s penthouse after work the next day, the alpha greeting him with pleasant surprise in comfortable bottoms and a worn-soft t-shirt. He hugged him like it had been a week, and not a day, since he’d last seen him, inhaling the other man’s scent. He didn’t see the CEO anywhere.

“Where’s Jack?”

“He was supposed to be out picking you up,” Tim said with a grin as they separated. “Surprise you or something.” He snorted with delight. “Though I’m surprised instead.”

Rhys grinned as Tim ushered him in, offering him a beer and motioning the omega towards the couch. Rhys sat in the plush softness with a relieved sigh. “Yeah, my pain in the ass boss had me finish some _vital_ script,” the omega informed with sarcastic air quotes. “I knew I’d be working late so I just came straight here after. Didn’t see Jack though.”

The double frowned, lines on his unmasked face as his brows crinkled together. “That’s weird. He left some time ago, too.”

Tim grabbed his comm to call the older man just as the device started ringing in his hand. Jack was on the other end and laughed into his comm when the younger man asked where he was, his braying laughter loud enough for Rhys to hear over the receiver.

Rhys’ own comm went off moments later in his pocket, and he retrieved it with a startled look while Tim was telling Jack that Rhys was currently at his penthouse. An alarmed Vaughn was on his own comm, video active, telling him that _Handsome Jack himself_ was at their apartment and-- _ransacking?_ \- his room. The beta’s face disappeared from screen, turning the device to show the alpha opening Rhys’ closet and pulling out clothing willy nilly to toss on the bed amidst the omega’s rather unused gym bag.

Rhys had two concerns over this matter: one, Jack obviously expected him to move into the penthouse _fully_ , and the idea of that enormous shower and huge closet alone got the omega excited. And two, Jack had obviously seen all his embarrassing paraphernalia with the older man's face on it. And if he was in the closet, that meant--

Jack was laughing into the comm at that exact moment, brandishing something that was now all-too-familiar though a _bit_ oversized to the real thing, a manic grin on his face as he spoke to his double between laughter on the comm. “ _You picked a winner Timmy!_ ”

Rhys’ face was absolutely _boiling,_ Tim’s own a flushed pink as he was watching Rhys’ comm and speaking to Jack on his own. Vaughn’s helpless squeaks of agitation could be heard on both devices. 

“Don’t just stand there muscles, help me pack!”

“Jack, do you have to do this _now_?” Tim pleaded into the comm plastered against his face.

“I’m already here aren’t I?” The older man was still waving ‘ _the Handsome Jack model 6900_ ’ around like a toy sword, and Rhys wondered why in the hell Vaughn was still aiming his video at the man. Maybe he was frozen in horror. Rhys himself was waiting to implode where he stood.

“Just, get back here, please,” Tim ground out, voice embarrassed for all parties involved. Jack chuckled at the heavy silicone in his hand. “We… We’re waiting for you.”

“Aw, pumpkin, miss the real thing?” The CEO thankfully tossed the toy back into the closet and turned his attention on the pile of clothes on the bed. “Be back in a flash.” 

Though Jack hung up his call with Tim, Vaughn’s own comm was still open and feeding them video. The alpha smirked at the beta and motioned to the bed. “Hey, muscles, help me out and shove all that in that bag there. And maybe--” The call ended and Rhys hoped Vaughn wasn’t too traumatized from what Jack had put him through for the evening. His mind was already trying to figure out ways to make up for the intrusion.

They didn’t wait too long until Jack was back home, but both men’s faces were still scarlet by the time the CEO walked through the door and dropped Rhys’ bag next to the couch with a grin. He put both hands on his hips and grinned smugly at the pair. “Hey babes, miss daddy?”

Rhys couldn’t meet Jack’s eyes and Tim busied himself in taking a drink of his second beer as Jack flopped himself down on the couch next to the pair. He leaned over to turn Tim’s beer-guzzling face towards him, giving him a kiss after the younger man swallowed, and then slung an arm around Rhys with a shit-eating grin to his face, kissing the omega’s temple with still-present amusement.

“Didn’t think you’d come straight home from work, kitten. I wanted to surprise you.”

“...I think you did,” Rhys muttered, the humor in the older man’s voice still making it impossible to look him in the eyes. 

Jack laughed hard at that statement, nuzzling the omega and pressing a smirking kiss to his jaw. “Full of a few surprises yourself, aren’t you sweetheart?” Rhys chose not to answer, and he especially chose to ignore the snort that came from Tim. “Hey that little beta… Muscley thing--”

“Vaughn.”

“Yeah, _Vaughn_ ,” Jack stated as if tasting the name on his tongue. “Damn, have you seen those abs? The definition he has going… I wouldn’t have expected that shit from one of my accountants. You get like that from yoga?” The older man whistled appreciatively in thought. 

Rhys mentally made a note to buy Vaughn the biggest damn apology sundae he could find as Jack had obviously interrupted his friend during his thrice-weekly meditative yoga routine. There was no amount of zen that would erase the things he’d seen tonight. Rhys pouted at the thought. Yeah, he had some definite damage control to fix as soon as he got the chance.

Jack pulled Rhys into his lap with a squawk, scenting and kissing his skin, mind already moved on to other things. As much as the thought of Jack finding his... _collection_ irked him, it was no match for the interest sparking as the CEO was rubbing his face in the younger man's neck and cuddling him. 

Jack had an arm around the omega’s waist and back as he held him close, a content smile on his masked face. Tim had moved closer, Rhys’ long long legs spread out over his lap, hand gently stroking with a soft smile.

“Rhysie, baby, you want anything special for this weekend?” Jack asked as he nuzzled the younger man. “We're turning this place into omega paradise for bonding that sweet little ass of yours. Make you all ours, cupcake. All ours.”

Rhys hummed, warmth not from embarrassment filling his chest. “I still don't understand how that's possible…”

“When you're a filthy rich CEO with a bunch of brainy scientist nerds, you can research the shit out of this stuff.” Jack aimed a self-satisfied smirk at Tim, the other alpha pressing a hand against one of Jack’s forearms with a pleased smile. “It's possible, kitten. If we do it right.”

“It's okay to be nervous,” Tim projected, rubbing Rhys’ thigh again, own lips pursed as he watched his hand. Jack just snorted at the thought, eager more than anything.

“Make up a list, we'll turn this place into orgy room thirty-five if we need to. Whatever makes you tick, pumpkin. We can do it.”

Rhys would be lying if the thought of bonding with ice cream for after didn't sound like heaven. Tim muttered something about candles and chocolate syrup that made Jack chuckle softly. The older man patted Tim’s thigh, leaving that hand to linger high on the other alpha’s leg.

“When is your heat anyways?”

Rhys blushed slightly, heart picking up speed. “Um, still about two weeks out… Plus or minus a day or three...”

“Well, plenty of time for more practice, right princess?” The older man chuckled as Rhys nuzzled him close, inhaling his scent. It excited him a bit more than it should have. “Bet we can get it right on day one, even, right honeybunch? Put a bun in that oven right at the start.”

Rhys laughed at the statement. “That sounds like such a waste of a good heat.”

“Best make use of the entire thing, then,” Tim teased softly, voice deep with restrained pleasure. “This weekend can be practice.”

“Really baby, we want this perfect.” Jack looked pointedly at Tim. “Maybe get a shitton of pillows? Like all that soft shit that feels nice on the skin. Body oil?”

“Sounds slippery.”

“Okay scratch that, I don’t wanna lose my grip on your ass.” He gave the omega a bounce of his knees that made the younger man smirk.

“Water, coffee, some of those sports drinks with electrolytes,” Tim listed off studiously. “Maybe some of that nice champagne for after?” He gave Rhys’ leg a squeeze. “Peanut butter sandwiches?”

Rhys burst out laughing and grabbed the double’s hand, squeezing affectionately. “Hell no, but champagne sounds nice.”

“I’ll order us a bottle or three,” the CEO promised with a laugh. “And I’ll make us a real nice dinner so all we have to do is eat and bond and fuck all weekend.” That got a snort out of Tim, though he leaned in close to Jack’s shoulder to look at Rhys with fondness in his eyes.

“I want ice cream,” Rhys blurted, face turning scarlet as Tim laughed into Jack’s shoulder.

“Consider it done,” the CEO said with a laugh.

Both alphas took turns nuzzling and kissing on him before Rhys was reduced to a limp blissful mess between them, the three in a warm pile on the couch musing about bed space and heats and bonding. 

He could hardly wait for the weekend to get there.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was so long oh my :O WELP that's okay, it's a christmas miracle pfffft leave a comment if ya got it xD it's christmas after all D: AHAHAH <3
> 
> [my tumblr](http://purge-that-urge-rhackathon.tumblr.com/) | [my fic masterlist archive](purge-that-urge-rhackathon.tumblr.com/post/134979026515/poisonjack-ao3-fic-archive)


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I feel i went absolutely nuts with exposition here, but damn im glad i was just able to get through this chapter xD hahaha Hope it doesn't read like too much of a train wreck and is still fun xD My transitions between its could have been prettier, but... here we are.
> 
> My ass just got finished with bartending school give me a break here AHAHA

It was Saturday afternoon before Rhys even knew it, the rest of the workweek passing in a blur due to the greatest anticipation of his life. Rhys had spent the previous night with the alphas, and gone back to his and Vaughn’s the next morning to grab a few things, but he didn’t expect the level of detail awaiting him when he returned to Jack’s penthouse.

Jack had completely put company matters on hold, everything set up so the major focus would be nothing but his mates. Unless Helios was under attack or going to _explode_ , they wouldn’t be disturbed. He made damn sure of it. Tim handled extraneous matters and any other details that might get them while they shut themselves away together for the weekend, and made sure the three of them had everything they needed within arm’s reach. 

The freezer was stocked full of ice cream from the exact parlor in the hub that Rhys loved, in an assortment of flavors to choose from. They had champagne on ice that was too expensive to even think about, and Jack had various things prepped and waiting to feed them when the mood struck. 

Scents of cooked food from the kitchen and the rich, heady scents of his mates from the bedroom had Rhys feeling a keen sense of home and hearth. No one had ever doted on him this much, and here he had _two_ alphas intent on him and making him comfortable and part of their lives and family.

One of them had put up drapes of sheer, red fabric which attached to the ceiling of the bedroom, giving the cold, hard space a more intimate, cozy feel. He'd never been in a cave, but the room had been transformed to a den of welcoming coziness that he'd be happy to curl up and hibernate in. Warm-colored mineral lamps of various shapes and sizes littered the space with soft light, and there was a suspicious amount of new pillows piled on the bed. 

While he’d never personally taken a spin in one of Helios’ many orgy rooms, he’d heard more than enough stories, and certainly felt a hedonistic vibe to the space the alphas prepared for making him theirs. It preyed on every one of an omega’s tactile senses, and he was thrilled they’d put in so much effort just for him. He could smell them everywhere-- leather and gunpowder and strength- and it installed a sort of calm safety in him immediately.

Rhys was currently watching Jack move things around in the kitchen-- some stuff staying warmed in the oven for later, other things covered and cooled in the fridge- leaning lazily back against Tim on a bar stool.

“I don’t know how much you think I can eat, but that’s a _lot_ of food, Jack,” Rhys said with a smile. The alpha moved something with oven mitts covering his hands, and closed the warm door to mouth-watering scents. “Even for three people.”

“I’m getting us stocked for the _whoooole_ weekend, kitten. Gotta keep up that stamina,” the older man said with a leering grin. “You’ve got two of us, don’t forget.” His double smirked at the rather domestic-looking CEO, Jack’s mitted hands on his hips and a too-wide grin on his face.

Tim knew Jack was nervous. When Jack didn’t know how to process stress or anxiety or nerves, he cooked, baked, and flambeed. The recipes or quantity or difficulty told the tale of what the older man was feeling. And for as cocky as Jack acted with things, he was just as anxious as Tim that this whole thing work out and be done properly. 

It made the double somewhat relaxed with the knowledge that even Jack was a little shook up over this. They both wanted this bond to go off without a hitch.

“Don’t want to have to waste any time cooking,” Tim informed, nuzzing Rhys’ ear. “Better to stay in bed together all weekend. Breakfast, lunch, and dinner in bed.”

Rhys smiled up at the double, getting a fond grin in return. He could definitely get used to this casual domesticity. And they’d feel even closer after bonding. He had a few ideas about what to expect with that, but reading about it and actually doing it were surely two different things. He was excited regardless if not anxious with trepidation. A lot was riding on this working right.

“You ready for tonight, baby?” Jack came around the counter-- kitchen mitts off- and wrapped arms around Rhys’ waist, pressing kisses to his cheeks as he and Tim sandwiched the omega between them. “You're gonna be all ours, Rhysie.”

“How… do you know it will work?”

“We’ve practiced it a few times, pumpkin. Don’t you worry,” Jack purred. “Practically professionals, piece of cake.”

“We just have to activate the nerve at the same time,” Tim told him. He dragged his nose across Rhys’ neck, scenting, and it gave the omega pleased shivers. “Trust me, we’ll do it right.”

“Lots of rubber target dummies gave their lives to make it perfect,” the CEO laughed. “We’ve got this, sugar. Don’t you worry ‘bout nothing.”

Rhys thought on that- wondered just when and where they’d practice-bonded with him in mind. The visual made him inwardly laugh, but also made his stomach drop with the gravity of it all. A _lot_ of thought had gone into this-- something that no one else had ever before tried. A _double_ bond. “I-I mean I understand how it works in theory but I haven’t ever-- I’ve never bonded with _anyone_ , let alone two at once,” he admitted with a hot flush to his cheeks. “It shouldn’t be possible….”

Tim’s chuckles reverberated through Rhys’ back, and Jack studied the omega intently. The older man’s smile was amused, but also determined. 

“No pressure kitten, but we only get one shot to get it right so if we do screw this up, you still belong to both of us,” Jack growled possessively. “Even if you’re only bonded to one. Don’t forget that.” The older man pressed their lips together, and Rhys sighed into the kiss as both alphas tightened their hold on him as if they could squeeze his worries away.

It hadn't occurred to the omega that they'd prepared for such an eventuality. It made him even more nervous if things didn’t go right; if it caused tensions. 

He voiced as much, his concerns about what it would mean to the three of them if it went wrong. He knew a bond would affect group dynamic, and if one of them was left out then _surely_ that would put a strain on things. And were they really sure this could even be done? Like _really_ really? Was it maybe better if they _didn’t_ try? (not that he necessarily wanted that-- but the risk involved was borderline terrifying). How much did Jack believe his scientists? What if something went wrong on _his_ end? He didn’t know how bonding worked. What if his biology was wonky? What if what if what if….

They didn't allow him to worry too long about things, soothing his anxieties with kisses and soft, firm touches and words. Jack pulled him along to the bedroom and Tim dimmed all but the mineral lamps, making a joke about dragging the omega away to their den.

It got a laugh at least and eased some of the tension Rhys felt. 

Firm kisses and nips and touches gave way to insistent moans and writhing as they were all on the bed together, dragging out some of the longest foreplay in the world as far as Rhys was concerned. The whole issue of bonding was driven completely from his mind as his most pressing matter at the moment was his throbbing cock being woefully denied release. 

He'd been so, so close a few times now; Tim’s tongue dragging over his ilium, Jack’s teeth scraping over an erect nipple. But each time they'd pull off him, or go slower, or or wrap forefinger and thumb about the base of his cock and hold him still, tutting as he whined. Jack teased him but told him not to come; to hold off until they said so, and he’d get the _best_ orgasm of his life. 

Rhys might have been mad, or felt they were purposefully being mean, if not for the fact that Tim and Jack were both just as hard and leaking themselves. There was heavy breathing and panting as much as he was, the pair no less affected. It occurred to Rhys that they’d planned this-- trying to drive him insane with want- and he had to admit that it was working. It was always fun with them in bed, but this was a whole other level. He had assumed he’d worked up a stamina to fit two alphas but boy was it ever being tested now.

Rhys _almost_ came when Tim finally entered him, but a harsh bite from Jack brought him back from the brink. The CEO’s laughs as Rhys cursed at him were followed by kisses that took his breath away, and promises that it would be so worth it when he finally came. He just counted himself lucky that it didn’t take long at all for Timmy to come.

Both alphas got off before Rhys, leaving the poor omega absolutely desperate and borderline distraught with need. He was a mess, filled with the release of both men leaking out of his criminally empty hole. Their scents and sounds and heat of their bodies was somewhere between supreme pleasure and absolute torture, and all he knew and wanted was to _come_. 

Neither man had knotted him, and when Tim hadn't pushed his knot inside him as he came, Rhys whimpered and whined until Jack took up the double’s place. When _Jack’s_ hips hitched with no intention of forcing his knot inside the younger man, releasing hot and wet inside him, Rhys nearly cried at the injustice of it all and tried to bite the CEO. He was weak with need, his hole clenching down on nothing as he whined at them both, and they pet him and soothed him with promises.

“All according to plan, sugarplum,” Jack cooed as he sucked marks onto the younger man’s throat. “We’ll give you a nice fat knot after.”

“It'll be so good,” Tim promised, hand splayed over Rhys’ chest and trailing down his torso, ignoring his cock while Rhys’ breaths hitched with effort of coming so close to the edge only to be pulled back. “Trust me.”

“You ready, sweetheart? You wanna come?”

Rhys sobbed out a ‘yes _please_ ’, and both alphas moved behind the younger man, settling Rhys to his knees so they could better reach the nape of his neck together. It wasn’t easy with how feverish Rhys’ mind was. All he could focus on was his cock, and the sound of his own voice raw with unsatisfied need for the pair. He pressed wantonly into the warm bodies crouched behind him, an impatient whimper pleading in his throat as he tried to twist around to face them in blind want.

He wanted more of their hands, dammit. Their touches on his body and kisses and knots and _dammit_ he _really_ wanted to just freakin’ _come_ already. It was taking every ounce of willpower he had not to slip over the edge (and a few well-meaning growled threats from Jack when he tried to touch himself), and he was all wound up and impatient, and _dammit_ he’d never wanted to come so bad in his entire life.

Rhys felt kisses to his shoulder and side of his throat, one and then another mouth dancing over the most sensitive part of his nape. He was too focused on the warmth and pressure to pay attention to whoever was murmuring against him, saying something he wasn't listening to anyways, and then he felt teeth, and his vision went stark white.

It was like Christmas and his birthday and mercenary day came early, a liquid wave of electricity rolling through his body and tingling through his veins like a party drug. His whole body spasmed, feeling two sets of teeth in his skin in a place he'd never allowed before. The intimacy of it, the importance, and the slight taboo that he was having _two_ just heightened the pulse of the experience. He lost control, feeling himself twitch as he rode out the intensity of it all.

He was surely coming-- he didn't have a base of reference for _this_ kind of pleasure exactly- the feeling overwhelming to try to comprehend. Both Jack and Tim’s warm mouths against his skin, hands touching him, throats murmuring in pleasure, and the intimacy between the three felt like fireworks under Rhys’ skin. Whatever this was, it was _well_ over what he could coherently process. He was molten gold, a mass of firing nerves, and that was it.

The omega went limp and boneless between both alphas, sagging down but held aloft by strong arms and gentle, large hands. Rhys felt dizzy with euphoria, heart wildly thrumming in his chest as the pleasure waned enough to be once more self-aware. Instinct urged him to give himself over to his alphas and go with the lull of serenity clawing him down after reaching impossible heights. One thing was for certain: it had definitely been the best orgasm of his entire life.

\--

“--don’t know… I feel good but… in a different way from normal?” Tim spoke quizzically. “It’s… I don’t know…”

“Slow and warm like syrup on pancakes, honeybunch?”

“Yeah, actually. Exactly that.”

The CEO smirked. “Heh. I guess the eggheads were right then. We did okay with this cute nerd. Guess I don’t need to space anyone.”

Jack and Tim were in light conversation as Rhys started to resurface from the weight of bliss. Gentle hands pet him at his flank and arm as he lay on his side snug between the two. He smiled heavily as a hand brushed through his hair, half-lidded eyes glazed over and drugged on afterglow.

He felt so good. Safe and happy and utterly without a single care. He was like one of those soft, slow-moving clouds high up on the edens, completely above it all. Untouchable by worry. Feelings of warmth and fondness and affection ran through him; a sense of possession that made him feel safe. Was this what a bond felt like? There was a rumbling in his throat, and he realizing he was humming lowly in pleasure.

“How do you feel?”

“We scramble your brain? 

Someone was licking at his neck. 

Rhys just reached out and pulled the alpha in front of him to his chest, pressing back to the one at his back. There were more rumbles of voices, chuckles and kisses and pets, and he fell asleep proper between the two. 

\--

Rhys woke sometime later, a little hungover after the endorphin rush he’d experienced, but coherent enough to gather his wits.

Both Jack and Tim were still next to him, chests rising and falling evenly as the three lazed about together. They weren’t asleep, but just relaxed without a care in the world, eyes closed with a smile and a smirk on their respective faces. Tim’s hand was over the one Jack had on Rhys’ thigh, and the omega could feel the CEO’s heartbeat through his skin, even and calm.

The realization that he'd bonded-- with _two_ alphas; alphas of his dreams- had excitement _surging_ through him, the gravity of it all finally hitting home. He was bonded, properly mated, and to the strongest apex alphas on the station. They were going to breed him silly for children, at least one from each alpha, and every heat for the rest of forever was going to belong to them. He was going to help build a powerful legacy and secure the dynasty for one of the most powerful companies in the galaxy, and his children would be safe and secure and well cared for for the entirety of their lives. The scope of the impact his little omega self was going to make on the known universe was unfathomable with these alphas at his side, the possibilities the very definition of limitless. 

Both alphas were suddenly petting him, and Rhys didn't realize until Jack grabbed him close to his chest and Tim pressed himself against his back and neck that his heart was pounding like crazy, nearly making him short of breath in excitement. Both alphas were trying to soothe, fix whatever had gotten him worked up and had his heart beating wildly. A firm press of Tim’s lips to where they'd bitten him calmed him considerably, and a few breaths later and he was much calmer.

“It's okay, baby. This is weird as hell.” Jack pressed a kiss to Rhys’ head. “But we’re with you Rhysie, alright?”

The omega just hummed in response as Tim was licking him and making pleased noises in his throat as he did. It was all alright. Everything was literally alright. Just his ambitions getting a little ahead of himself.

“Just calm down, pumpkin.” Jack kissed his forehead as Tim still worked on his neck, and the omega burrowed closer to the older man with a contented sigh. 

“It…. It worked then?” Rhys asked tiredly, partially in wonder, partially for firm confirmation of the strange but welcome feelings running through him. He latched onto the calm and warmth he felt, and let it consume him as they held him.

“Yup. Double-bonded, baby. How’s that for Helios’ most important omega?”

“I can… feel something, I think… I don’t know…”

“That’s fine, don’t worry about it too much.” Tim scented along his neck, purring with pleasure. “We’ve got you.”

“If you feel particular handsomeness, that’s definitely me by the way,” Jack joked as he nuzzled the omega’s head with his own. 

“It’s weird… It’s… I like it but…”

“Shh just rest and relax,” Tim soothed. “It's okay.”

“You’re so good, Rhys. Such a good boy. Just rest sweetheart.”

The omega smirked to himself. He felt different. Good. Safe, secure, protected. The attentiveness Jack and Tim showed him was reflected in the odd feelings he was sure must have been coming from the bond. He wanted to stay right where he was between the two, covered in their scents, and wrapped in their arms. 

He looked up at Jack with a mock-frown, not able to summon the proper discontent even if he wanted to. “You promised me a knot.” Jack snorted. “I wanted a knot. Hey.” He prodded the older man with a mechanical finger while Tim just snickered into the back of Rhys’ head.

“I thought omegas were supposed to get all mellowed out and docile after you bond them,” Tim purposely teased. It was Rhys’ turn to snort, though it turned to a fond chuckle.

“I told you we cleaned him up for nothing.” Jack levered himself up to turn in on the younger man, leering down with a toothy grin. “Well, all the better for us if they get horny and insatiable instead. Good thing you’ve got double the alpha, right pumpkin? We’re gonna take _good_ care of you...”

\--

Jack and Tim had been extra attentive the days following bonding him, almost obsessive in their care. Checking in with him, asking after any moods, and touching him _way_ more than they had before. Which was great in Rhys’ opinion. The affection they held for one another was freely demonstrated and Rhys hoped it would never end. He _loved_ the attention, and he ate it up whenever he could.

It wasn't just new territory for them all, but new _entirely_ as far as bonds went. They kept an eye on him and on each other as they figured things out together, and Rhys was _relishing_ the attention. It even made catching up on other people’s files at work pleasant, if not so tiring. His days were paperwork, but his nights belonged to handsy alphas. The warmth he felt with the pair was welcome but confusing to sort out. 

It was a whole lot easier when only one of them was present, as Rhys found out when Tim had to leave to Elpis. And when Jack had to leave earlier than he for the office, it was especially easy to sort himself out.

“Rhys, how you doin’ princess?” Jack asked as the omega looked sleepily up at him the morning Tim was gone. The CEO grinned warmly at the younger man’s bedhead, a swell of possessive satisfaction rising up in him at viewing fading love bites on the omega’s pale skin. “You gonna laze around in bed all day, kitten?” Rhys made a negative noise, and the CEO grinned. “You're bonded to the king, sugar. Stay home.”

“Give me a kiss, handsome,” Rhys purred up at the CEO, dismissive of Jack’s encouragement to become the most spoiled, lazy omega on the station. The older man happily complied before leaving, told him to tell his boss to eat shit if he wanted, and come up and see him if he got in the mood for a little mid-day quickie. If Tim got back from the meeting on Elpis early, they could even make it a double. Rhys snorted as Jack left him with a laugh, and closed his eyes a moment in his warm nest of blankets.

Rhys was in the same place Jack had left him when the CEO came home a bit earlier than normal. He was buried in the sheets that smelled like his alphas, and the omega nearly jumped out of his skin as he'd realized he'd slept the whole day away. 

Jack just pressed him back into the mattress with kisses, telling him the working day was over already, but he had a little extra credit the omega could personally help him with if he wanted.

Rhys made sure to get up proper the next day, dragging himself with groans unwillingly out of bed. He made it to work without incident but he was deeply missing his bed as he sat in his office chair. It was going to take a gargantuan amount of coffee to focus today.

\--

The first day he’d been back at work proper, Rhys had exchanged a few messages with Vaughn in lieu of meeting for lunch. Most of their correspondence that week was tragically done by text, but it was better than nothing. Between the excitement-- and adjusting- to bonding with the alphas and his workload, Rhys was feeling drained. Not that he was complaining. He loved every minute he was with Tim and Jack. It was weird not seeing Vaughn every day, but so much had happened in so little time that it left the omega feeling swamped.

Vaughn had been well aware of Rhys’ bonding with the two alphas, so he hadn't much pried into their alone time, leaving the catch up to his best friend when he was free. Now that the omega was soliciting the beta’s attention, Vaughn was gushing with questions and curiosity. How did it feel? Was it weird? Could he tell what they were thinking like some people claimed? ...Did it hurt when they did it? Did he _like_ it? What was it like? Did he feel any different? Would he be home tonight to chat? Or could they catch lunch tomorrow?

Spilling details to his best bro when they had free moments was super fun, but Vaughn eventually had to get back to work. Rhys himself needed to focus on wrapping up the projects he’d been left during his absence. Between the precious breaks and coinciding lunch times, Vaughn was fully up to speed with the cybernetic man’s new life. And he made Rhys promise with side-splitting laughter that if an opening for a beta happened, he would call him. 

The week passed with little incident and a lot of coffee. After nearly exhausting himself at work, Rhys was _finally_ caught up to the unfair workload piled on him. He almost considered telling his boss to eat shit, but with the prospect of an entire weekend sleeping in ‘til noon, and the countdown to his heat getting smaller, his mood was considerably improved.

Jack in particular was getting amped up about Rhys’ encroaching heat. 

“I’ve been reading up, baby,” the CEO’s gravelly tones informed, “and a heat when bonded is supposed to be _intense_. I’m talking up the freakin’ walls fun.”

“It’s _already_ intense,” the omega said with a roll of his eyes. His dismissal made Tim snort as the three of them were curled up on the couch together, the cybernetic man snuggled between the two of them. Jack ignored them both.

“You think this place was nice when we bonded you, just wait and see what we can do for your heat, pumpkin. An entire week of super sexy expensive fun. I’m buying a bear rug to do you on.”

Tim choked on his spit laughing, and Rhys wore a grin though his tone denoted opposition to the unnecessary.

“The way my heats usually go, I wouldn’t care if we were in an open field or a palace, Jack. I can’t think straight with that.”

“Whoa-whoa-wait a sec-- _Is that a thing_? Open field-”

“I am _not_ having my heat in a field, Jack.”

“That’s okay. Now palace I can do...”

The omega just snorted at the self-assured manner in which the CEO spoke, saying what they’d need and set up and counting off on his fingers what he’d prepare for them to eat… even if all _Rhys_ would want to eat during that time was his dick.

Tim had his hand over his face at that particular comment, and Rhys’ face was red, though he remained silent on the matter as he _knew_ how heat crazed he could get. It was probably pretty accurate. He could be difficult sometimes...

Rhys conceded that at the very least, they would need a lot of clean linens at the ready. Jack’s suggestion to just make up every room in the penthouse and fuck everywhere was vehemently shot down by both younger men. Jack said something about getting their delicious scents everywhere, _Tim_ said something about Rhys _leaking_ everywhere, and the omega sputtered and buried his face into the double’s chest with red-faced mortification as both alphas debated pros and cons.

The matter was laid to rest when Rhys started shaking with laughter at the seriousness of both men, and they were distracted by his squirming between them to matters more fun.

\--

As the countdown to his heat the following week was in the single digits, Rhys began to get nervous; edgy. He couldn’t focus on his work, almost snoozing at his desk despite the best efforts of coffee and sugar. He just wanted to go home-- funny that he’d so quickly gotten to think of Jack and Tim as _home_ , but it was what he wanted. He refused to resign himself to being a lazy house omega, however, and forced himself to his job.

Tim had to go to Elpis again to deal with some things for Jack, which meant the omega and the CEO were more or less left to their own devices. They both had smothered the double in kisses, and one good-bye blowjob later saw Tim off on his mission. Whatever Tim was really doing, it was a lot more hands on than the stockholder-type meetings on Helios, and it made Rhys worry despite Jack's reassurances.

While it was easier with the bond in latching on to feelings with only one of them present, he missed the absence of the other. It was the second time that Tim had had to go down to Elpis, and the alpha assured Rhys that it wasn’t important enough for Jack to deal with. He’d be back soon. He’d only be gone a day or two at most, but he absolutely promised to be back in time for the omega’s heat. 

Rhys didn't want to admit it, but he liked the smell of gunfights on Tim-- real honest to goodness gunfights, not even finger guns- and he loved the way Jack liked to bury his nose in Tim’s hair and chuff about inhaling his scent. It was the worst kept secret between the three of them, and despite his alphas’ assurances, he still worried. He couldn’t wait for Tim to come back. 

It was understandable that Rhys would be edgy with a bond mate absent. He was comfortable and happy with Jack, but part of him felt missing from the equation. Jack tried to distract him as much as he could, and snuggling up in Jack’s lap was a good one because the CEO’s hands _always_ wandered. And when they didn't, Jack's arms were warm and tight around him, and Rhys could zone out in the man's scent.

“You wanna watch something else, kitten?”

There was some trash reality show from the edens on the tv that neither of them were really paying attention to. Rhys grunted, and Jack flipped it to something else as he snuggled close, his ear against the alpha’s chest. The CEO’s heartbeat was soothing, and he was practically falling asleep on the older man.

“...Jack, can you feel Tim?” Rhys asked as he listened to Jack breathe. “Like I can feel you guys?” The older man shook his head. “Oh.”

“I can feel him plenty when he’s here, cupcake.” The older man slid a hand over Rhys’ thigh, and the omega snickered. “We both feel you though. It's weird, right kiddo?”

He hummed as Jack kissed his head, thinking about how that was unfair to the alphas. He felt lucky they were technically bonded together through him though. Even if only in spirit. 

“You okay baby?”

“Mm… Sleepy.”

Jack snorted. “Lame.” Rhys inclined his head and nipped the skin at the edge of the older man’s shirt collar. Jack just laughed at him but let him snooze against his chest. The CEO had evil evil plans to disable Rhys’ work alarm so the omega could rest tomorrow. 

He put the younger man to bed and crawled in after him, kissed him, and snapped a quick picture to send off to Timmy.

_Missin' you honeybunch._

\--

Tim let himself into the penthouse a day ahead of schedule with a well-earned sigh. Threats to the company were all very well motivating, but that damn adorable picture Jack had sent him had really lit a fire under his butt to get back. He was looking forward to a nice long soak in the bath before Rhys or Jack got home, soothe overworked muscles. Maybe cuddling up with the two of them and eating popcorn, watching some stupid movie before bed. That sounded just about heaven.

The alpha smiled at the mingle of their scents in the penthouse, Rhys’s own just as strong and present as his or Jack’s. _Home_. Damn it was good to be home.

He made his way to the bedroom and sat on the edge of the bed to remove his socks, sighing at the softness under his rump. He let out an undignified shriek as the pile of blankets behind him moved, and amber-colored hair and mismatched eyes appeared from the pile.

Rhys’ sleepy head looked at him with a confused smile, and Tim willed his heart to calm down as he looked at the omega he'd obviously disturbed.

“Geez Rhys, you nearly gave me a heart attack,” Tim laughed. “Home early?”

“Mm no.”

“You stayed home?”

“Mm.”

Tim smirked at the sleep-addled responses. “Well...that’s good. Take advantage of the quiet.” 

They contemplated one another while Rhys smiled up at him, clearly pleased the alpha was home even if he was barely coherent. If not indicative by his smile, then by the warmth and affection Tim could feel in the pit of his stomach from the other man. Damn, he was glad to have finished up early and be treated to that smile. This was happiness, no doubt about that.

“Wanna take a bath with me?”

Rhys flopped back down to the bed with a hum, and Tim laughed, leaving him to draw a bath.

\--

Rhys was home the next day too, and Tim asked if he was feeling sick while he’d been gone. 

No no, he was just tired from two handsome alphas wearing him out and being double bonded, he was sure. Coffee and something nice and home-cooked from Jack would set him to rights, don’t worry. His body was gearing up for his heat and conserving energy for the approaching storm, after all. Nothing to be concerned about. He’d never been sick for a heat before and it wasn’t going to happen now. He was going to enjoy himself, dammit, and rest up he would.

But Rhys didn’t go into work the following day either, still curled up in warmth and alpha-scent when Tim got home. The double climbed in next to him and rubbed his back while Rhys purred and went back to sleep. Tim woke up later when Jack was slowly easing onto the bed, watching them keenly with a fond sort of satisfaction on his face. 

“One spoiled and lazy omega in the making. I knew it would just be a matter of time ‘til he gave in,” the older man told his double with a grin. He ruffled Rhys’ messy hair, stroking strands between his fingertips. “Taking a page from his book, honeybunch?”

“Shut up and lay down with us for a while.”

Jack did just that.

When the day came and went that Rhys’ heat should have struck, they didn’t worry too much. There was room for error with the days; sometimes it was early and sometimes it was late, sometimes longer and sometimes shorter. Everything was prepared and ready anyways. The fridge was stocked with Jack’s home cooking. Tim had piles and piles of freshly laundered sheets and blankets. All manner of lubes and sports drinks and towels were within arm’s reach should they need it. They just had to wait on the sleeping omega curled up in bed.

Two more days passed, and the omega himself worried while they ate dinner. He wondered if maybe he _was_ getting sick, because all he wanted to do was sleep. Heats could be thrown off if it was something serious. He felt exhausted and fatigued, but otherwise didn't show any symptoms of illness. Rhys teased Tim that the alpha had brought back some plague from Elpis that made you want to sleep all the time, but it didn't get a laugh like he'd hoped.

Tim and Jack exchanged some looks, and Tim expressed concern that their double bond was wearing on Rhys. 

Jack called his R&D, yelled some threats into his comm from the other room. The chief scientist in charge of the study simply repeated previous sentiments that a double bond was bound to wear an omega out. But he just needed to get used to it. It happened with normal single-bonded omegas, so it would be odd if it didn’t happen to Rhys as well. If his heat was coming up, then they had that to add into the equation as well. It was expected and usual. Just let the omega rest and it should sort itself out.

“I’m just tired, I promise,” Rhys kept assuring them as their expressions foretold their moods. Jack’s frown could cut corners off darkness itself, and Tim stared at him like someone just took his last cookie. “I don’t feel sick. It’s not exactly science. Maybe it _is_ gonna be an intense heat,” the omega joked. “It’s happened to me before okay? I’ll be ready when it hits.”

Tim wanted to take Rhys to a doctor. Jack and Rhys, on the other hand, didn't. Jack didn't want someone prodding their omega, and frankly Rhys wasn't in the mood to _be_ prodded. He was cranky when they woke him for meals, though he always apologized with cuddles afterwards. The alphas exchanged ever-growing looks of concern as they impatiently let time slip by. Another two days, a hibernating omega, and still no heat, and they decided to take action.

Rhys didn't have a fever, he wasn't showing symptoms of being sick, and he was keeping down food when they pushed it on him. He was normal but for feeling excessively lethargic and exhausted with no sign of improvement. The only thing he wanted was sleep, or sleep near his alphas. He'd eat when Jack brought it to him. But when he wouldn’t even take coffee, it began to scare Jack and Tim shitless.

Jack was sure they’d messed up bonding him somehow. Something went wrong, his scientists had been wrong. Tim insisted on taking Rhys to an omega doctor while the man in question griped at their fretting. Jack insisted on personally going down and threatening the scientists who'd told him there would be no side effects to double-bonding an omega. Something was clearly wrong, even if the scientists promised that the bond would just take getting used to.

“Does this look like something to just get used to, Jack?” Tim asked adamantly, his fear and concern making him snap at the CEO. It caused the older man to growl back in his throat. “His heat should have been here by now.” The unspoken mutual concern, scared that their bond did something detrimental to Rhys, if not damaging, was loud and clear. 

“ _I know that_ ,” the older man growled, pacing. This was uncharted territory. _He’d_ certainly never heard of a double-bonded omega before. He didn’t know what to expect, what might be normal or abnormal. Rhys was practically hibernating with how much he slept. He was coherent and took food when pressed but slept like a log. Jack felt helpless, and he did _not_ like feeling helpless. It put him in a particularly violent mood.

Jack was livid that his scientists might have fucked up their research, and he was terrified over the limited possibilities of undoing it. The only way _he_ knew to undo a bonding was either waiting it out if the omega didn't want it-- and it would break from Rhys’ end… which wasn't about to happen with Rhys anyways- or worse, the alphas could force the bond to break by abandoning the omega, which could very well kill him. There were options which neither alpha would even consider doing in the first place.

“Look, I’ll go to a doctor and they’ll tell you it’s just work stress or whatever,” Rhys said as he sat on the edge of the bed, watching and feeling his worried alphas. “Hey.” He grabbed Jack’s arm in passing, stopping him in his pacing. The CEO frowned down hard at him as if he could will the solution from Rhys’ own face.

Jack kissed his forehead before doing the same to Tim, and then skulked out of the room. Jack told them to contact him once the doctors found anything out, and the CEO unleashed himself on some unfortunate scientists.

“Rhys, let me find you a wheelchair at least. You’re weak as a kitten.”

“I’m not weak, just tired,” he grumbled. Tim sighed in obvious disbelief, and sat down next to the omega on the bed. 

“You’ve been sleeping for days, babe,” Tim said with quiet concern. “How are you still tired?”

“Shit...my boss is definitely going to fire me,” Rhys tried at humor. A corner of Tim’s lip twitched, but he found it hard to smile. 

“Let’s just get you all checked out. Make sure I didn’t come back with something weird from Elpis…”

“That was a joke, you know.”

The concerned alpha accepted the hug Rhys pressed on him, the omega kissing his throat and then huffing. He gave a forlorn look to the bed, and then looked stalwartly back at Tim.

“Let’s get this over with then.... I hate doctors, you know.”

“I do now,” Tim muttered.

Rhys took his hand, entwining their fingers and trying to will a smile from the alpha. “Don’t forget Jack’s mask.”

“Shit.”

“There’s the attitude,” Rhys remarked with a laugh. He let Tim drag him all the way to the medical sector and the discrete doctor he’d rung up. Hopefully someone would give them an answer.

\--

The specialist took one look at Rhys and immediately asked when the last time he’d eaten or drank anything was. It was a far cry from “hello”, or “we were expecting you”, and caught them both off-guard when they’d stepped into her office.

Tim responded-- in a Jack-typical haughty manner- that Rhys was fed like a king. He’d had a particularly luscious and balanced meal earlier that afternoon, thank you very much. The omega _did_ look a little pale and strained over having come this far, but it made Tim all the more grateful that they’d come at all. 

The doctor didn’t particularly care for Tim’s statement. Either his Jack performance was not on-point during the visit, or the doctor had balls of steel. She was completely unimpressed with the glares and grandeur of the CEO, and focused all her attention on the omega brought to her care.

She went through normal triage concerns; asked Rhys for the first day of his last heat, if he was currently taking any medication or drugs, if he had any allergies; and that she’d like to put him on a nutrient drip while they took blood and urine samples because he looked, for lack of a better word, like shit. 

No fever, no redness of infection as she inspected his throat and ears. His eyes dilated normally and his lungs sounded clear, heart rate a bit fast but acceptable with his admitted fear of doctors. She suspected malnutrition to blame for his fatigue but nothing they would know for certain until tests came.

A nervous nurse guided Rhys through getting his samples before they sat him in a comfortable bed and hooked him up to a nutrient drip. The doctor had told them it would take about an hour for his samples to be analyzed by Hyperion’s on-site labs. ‘Jack’ growled at them that it had better be done faster, Tim himself knowing from so many off-world trips that these kinds of things could be done quicker. _Especially_ when Jack was concerned if Tim had a virus or whatnot.

Tim sat with Rhys and comforted him as best he could in their little private room. He brushed a messy lock of hair from Rhys’ face, the omega beaming at him at the gesture.

“You look better already,” the alpha commented.

“Maybe I needed a vitamin,” Rhys laughed, and he had to admit that he still felt tired, but felt better; relieved. He took the hand Tim was caressing his face with and gave it a squeeze. “You don’t have to be so nervous. _I’m_ the one scared of doctors, remember?”

“Am I that bad?”

“I can feel it.” He gave the now-sheepish alpha another squeeze. “It’s easier to tell what’s going on when it’s just one of you. I’m alright, I promise. Just tired.”

Tim took their clasped hands and kissed Rhys’ fingers, knee bouncing as they waited. 

\--

The doctor came in about half an hour later, eyed Tim somewhat warily but read off statistics of Rhys’ blood and urine results after asking the omega a few questions.

“How long have you felt the urge to hibernate?”

“I uh… huh?”

The doctor rephrased things. “How long have you been especially lethargic? Sleeping late? Oversleeping? Feeling particularly fatigued or otherwise exhausted outside the norm.”

“Well, about a week maybe? Less than two weeks I think.”

“It’s been longer than that,” Tim spoke up assuredly. Rhys felt a bit sheepish, but shrugged.

“And you’ve been eating regularly? Not skipping any meals or dieting?”

“He’s already a string bean, does he look like he does?”

Rhys almost snapped out an annoyed _Tim!_ but caught himself at the last moment to mutter with annoyance. His Jack impression was accurate as it was aggravating.

“We found hCG levels in your blood, which is usually concurrent with two things.” The doctor turned her gaze on Rhys and fully ignored a focused Tim next to him. “I had extra tests run just in case. You’ve missed your heat, and leukocytes were absent in your system, so we’ve ruled out cancer.” Tim was sitting up straighter, still as a statue, while Rhys went paler. “You’re not on any medication, you’re sexually active, and you’re exhausted. I think congratulations are in order.”

The pair of them continued staring at her a few more moments before Tim stuttered. “C-Congratulations for what and what now?”

“He’s pregnant, sir,” the woman told Tim, watching Rhys in her periphery. “Several weeks along.”

“S-several _weeks_?”

“ _Weeks_?”

“You’re so skinny, too, it’s no wonder you’re so exhausted. We’ll need to put you on supplements.”

“I… What? No… That’s just… No. No,” Rhys repeated in disbelief, the prognosis so far from anything he’d expected that it wasn’t quite registering. He’d expected weird moon germs before he’d expected _this_.

“He hasn’t _had_ his heat yet,” Tim pointed out, equally in disbelief.

“Getting pregnant outside of a heat is rare, but it does happen,” the doctor supplied. “Normally I would suggest further testing, but everything points to a pregnancy outside a heat. The lethargy and exhaustion is his body’s way of trying to conserve resources while it makes itself ready to support an unexpected pregnancy. All the body’s resources are making sure everything is nice and hospitable for his baby because it sure moved in awfully fast before it was ready for it.” The doctor offered Rhys a smile. “Can’t waste calories and energy running around like normal. You must be very healthy indeed because not all omegas can even get pregnant outside of a heat.”

“B-but… I haven’t had my heat,” Rhys repeated dumbly while Tim just stared. The doctor offered a humoring smile as she scribbled on a clipboard.

“I’m going to prescribe some prenatal vitamins as well as a few high-calorie nutritional supplements. It should help your body cope as it unexpectedly prepares for things. You feel better after the drip, right?” Rhys nodded as expected, jaw still slack. “The exhaustion should wane in two to three days as long as you take the supplements, and you won’t feel the need to hibernate anymore.” She paused to consider him thoughtfully. “I would normally say that your body should have rejected a non-heat pregnancy by now, but it would seem you’ve got a keeper.”

“He’s pregnant,” Tim repeated, the information still not sinking in.

The doctor excused herself to have a nurse gather the things she’d written down in accordance to Rhys’ file, and the pair had the room to themselves as they waited in stunned silence.

Jack had said to message him after they got the diagnosis, but there was no way could they message him something like _this_. No freakin’ way. This had to be done in person.

“Rhys?”

The omega was slack-jawed as he tried to let it hit him. “I shouldn’t be… I mean… She said _weeks_ , right?”

The smile on Tim’s face strained the mask he wore. He wrapped arms around the omega, kissing and nuzzling and holding him tight as Rhys sputtered. Whatever shock the cybernetic man felt was overshadowed by the joy feeding into him from Tim. Though it still didn’t feel real, he managed to share in the alpha’s kisses and hugs and smiles.

A nurse timidly appeared with a white paper bag full of all the good stuff to get him to rights. She removed the drip line in his arm and put a bandage over his skin, and the pair were on their way back to the penthouse with a bit more speed than they’d left with.

\--

Rhys was still in denial because his heat wasn’t here yet, nor would it be. He was also disappointed at the fact, trouble coming to terms with the news. He’d fulfilled his duty _already_ and it made him worried and fret. Tim was back and forth with nerves. Happiness and excitement, and wonder and worry, and he called Jack as soon as they were settled back in at home.

“Jack, come home now,” Tim said into the comm with a wide smile. He was making Rhys a plate of something to munch with his vitamins as the omega curled up into the cushiness of the couch.

“Is anything wrong? What did the doctor say?”

Jack’s voice was alarmed, and Tim heard something break on the other end. “No, no everything is fine. But you need to come home.” Jack gave an annoyed huff and Tim added, “Please don’t kill anyone on the way. Just-- Hurry up.”

Tim had to be the one to ultimately tell Jack as the older alpha came through the front door. He looked ruffled, as if he’d gotten a bit hands-on with R&D, and his eyes zeroed in on Rhys. The silence in the room was broken by Tim’s happy tones, his smiles and touches on the other alpha breaking through the worry the CEO had faced.

Rhys was sat on the couch watching them, still in denial. It hadn’t been long at all since they’d started sleeping together; since the second day spent with the pair. He hadn't even had his heat yet. He shouldn't be pregnant. He hadn’t had his heat. 

“You’re-- Wait, so why are you so--”

“Non-heat pregnancy… It’s normal apparently,” Rhys replied clinically, reciting the doctor's words. “It’s…” Rhys suddenly got a grin on his face, the whole idea starting to melt through his brain. He replayed the doctor’s words in his mind, the idea breaking through. “The baby is eating up all my resources.”

Jack’s face got the biggest smile Rhys had ever seen on it as the man laughed. He swept the omega into his arms and cuddled him as he kneeled on the couch. 

“That’s the power of my seed right there. Damn baby,” the older man said between laughs. He hugged him tight and kissed him all over his face. He pet at him fondly with more hugs and scenting up and down his throat. Tim had done the exact same thing, and it made the omega laugh.

“My scent is a long time from changing yet, Jack.”

Tim settled in on the other side of the omega, grins and laughs as he touched his mates. “She said the levels are… He’s a few weeks along already, Jack.”

Jack barked out a laugh of shock. “A few _weeks_? Holy shit Rhysie, I bet we _did_ get it right on the very first go. You didn’t need to take the contract so seriously buttercup.” Jack was all pleased laughter and snuggling and smiles as he teased the omega. He burrowed his masked face in the younger man’s neck, inhaling deeply. “Mmm… I hope it has freckles and red hair.” Tim made a noise at that, and Rhys frowned down at himself, at odds.

“I’m not gonna get a heat though,” he said sourly.

“Oh pumpkin, you’re looking at it all wrong,” Jack told him with a leer. “Now that we’ve got the work out of the way, the real fun can begin.”

Rhys frankly wondered what in the hell they’d been doing this whole time that Jack considered to be _work_ , but on the flip side, it would probably blow his mind. Tim just laughed and told Jack not to tease him.

“Oh baby, sweetheart, pumpkin, you’re the most perfect omega out there, you know that?” Jack looked up to Tim with a grin that sparkled in his blue and green eyes. His masked face was unmarred happiness as he grasped the other alpha close, his little family in his arms. He kissed his double's lips and face in utter joy. “You picked perfection, Timmy.”

Tim couldn’t find fault with that. Between them they smothered Rhys and each other in praise and kisses and touches again. Rhys questioned his good fortune in the universe as they lavished affection on him, and decided he must have been born on a lucky moon or something to feel this kind of seeping happiness. 

Vaughn was going to _flip_.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Damn Rhys, you really took the whole contract to heart didn't you? LOLOL
> 
> Messed with how i normally run with getting our omegas preggers but again, self-indulgent nonsense fic haha Played around with some pseudo-science here too. hCG levels aren't really a good indicator of how far along someone is, and pregnancy tests shouldn't be trusted as a cancer screening method, but eeeeeey this is bullshit fic fun futuristic fiction space travel tech goodness LOLOLOL i'm having a good time anyways xD nothing here represents how actual doctorery should go and if it is, tell someone haha
> 
> Drop those comments like it's hot GIGGITY
> 
> [my tumblr](http://purge-that-urge-rhackathon.tumblr.com/) | [my masterlist fic archive](http://purge-that-urge-rhackathon.tumblr.com/post/134979026515/poisonjack-ao3-fic-archive)


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it's been so long without an update o_o my brain stopped working for a while but I think it's starting to work again :)

The lethargy and fatigue went away just like the doctor had said, and Rhys went back to feeling completely like himself. 

His alphas curling up with him, making sure he took his supplements, feeding him and being generally supportive had Rhys feeling all kinds of highs. Both alphas doted on him hand and foot, and he felt like the most spoiled omega in the galaxy. He was pretty sure he was.

They kept kissing him, gently nipping skin and keeping hands on him, murmuring excitedly about actually having a baby on the way. He was filled with warmth and love-- it was definitely love- feeding through the bond from both Jack and Tim. It was raw and sometimes overwhelming but he relished each rush of fierce caring that flowed through him. He’d never expected to have something like this in his life, but damn if he didn’t feel like he was living his every wildest dream.

Tim was shaking a new, sinfully-soft blanket loose before draping it over Rhys’ lap on the couch. The pair had a movie on that they were largely ignoring as they lounged about the living room. They were talking about how they’d need to change up the penthouse with a baby on the way; turn one of the rooms into a nursery, what colors were best, safety-latches for the cabinets... Musing on the changes they'd eventually make to their lives even though it was still early in the pregnancy.

As Tim snuggled up next to him in loose, comfy pajama pants and a soft t-shirt, Rhys sighed in contentment. Tim’s words were gentle in his ears, alpha scent soothing, and his warmth was pleasing under Rhys’ flesh fingertips. Care didn’t even begin to cover it- he felt like a pampered and spoiled house omega, and he loved the simple pleasure of it all.

The front door locks could be heard turning, and moments later Jack stepped in the penthouse door with a self-satisfied grin. Even without the man's imminent presence, Rhys could feel his excitement, and both mates turned their attention to where the older alpha stepped into the room animatedly.

“Did you seal that deal, handsome?” Rhys prompted with an anticipatory smile.

“Yeah yeah, whatever, they’re all dust and I’m awesome.” 

Tim snorted at that and shared an amused look with Rhys. Jack had a catalogue in his hands, a smirk as he came to step between the pair on the couch and the movie they were watching. Rhys smiled as he caught sight of the word ‘baby’ on the pages, and Tim watched with interest.

“So check this out sweetheart.” Jack opened the catalogue to a page he'd bookmarked. He held it out for his mates to look at. “The newest, fanciest stuff on the market right here. The Edens don’t even have this shit yet.”

The page was turned to a large play set that Rhys was fairly certain wouldn't have fit in his old apartment. It had a colorful slide and swings, two child-sized stories that didn’t even meet Rhys’ chest at full height, and a little canopy and flags on the top. The perfect children’s castle.

Rhys wondered just how much use a newborn would get out of something like that.

“They've got every color and lots of customizable options and cushions and there's neat shit inside to look at, too.”

“Jack, I don't think we need that right off the--”

“I want the yellow and pink one,” Tim immediately affirmed, confident in tone where the older man’s taste was concerned.

“Yeah, yeah,” Jack agreed absentmindedly as he brought the book up to circle, both alphas ignoring Rhys’ objection.

The omega just started chuckling to himself, bemused that both were already so keen on spoiling their kid. 

Tim gave the omega next to him a perplexed look, not even realizing why Rhys was snickering so much, even if he was obviously pleased. 

“What's so funny?”

“You two,” he answered, the omega’s face split in a smile. “The baby won’t even be able to use that for a few _years_.” Jack gave Rhys a dumbfounded look like the thought had never even occurred to him. It only amused the omega further, a hand over his stomach with a thoughtful look. “This is going to be the most spoiled baby in the galaxy.”

Tim laughed at the omega’s observation. Jack snorted and decided to plop down on the couch next to the younger man, pressing a kiss to his temple. He gave an appreciative hum at the soft material draped over Rhys’ lap, stroking the younger man’s thigh through the fluff.

“Oh don't think we're not gonna spoil mama too.” 

It was Rhys’ turn to snort. 

“He has doubts, Jack,” Tim teased while Rhys rolled his eyes. 

“I already feel pretty spoiled,” the omega said with a smirk, cheeks pink as he ruminated on his life. Sharing the bed of two handsome, caring alphas was more than any omega could dream of. That it was Handsome Jack and his sweet body double just further launched him into nirvana. “I mean, I've got both of you. And we’ve got _this_ on the way.” He moved a hand to his belly over the blanket. “Can't get much better than that.”

Tim gave Jack a fond look, and the older alpha gave the omega a wicked look. “ _Can't_ get much better, huh?”

Rhys was worried a moment that it had been the wrong thing to say. Then Tim was working hands and arms under him, scooping him up as he squawked at the treatment, and Jack was leading the way to the bedroom, stripping down work layers as they went.

Rhys laughed as he was deposited on their bed, dragging Tim down with him for playful kisses before Jack was close enough for the same treatment. They kissed like they had a point to prove, even if Rhys was laughing and snickering for the most part before those sounds turned to moans. 

Between the two alphas’ enthusiastic kisses and touches-- and _damn_ when had Jack picked up that little trick with his mouth?- Rhys was a limp and overly-satisfied omega mess in the sheets. 

Jack’s affirmations that that was only the appetizer to his spoiling made him groan and grin in equal parts. ‘Can’t do much better’ indeed. He was about to be proven deliciously wrong.

\--

It had to be sometime around his initial exhaustion that Rhys had last seen Vaughn, and though they kept in touch with frequent messages, it was high time to hang out and enjoy one another’s company and scents again. 

It had been far too long since they had shared any best bro time together, but they were making quick work of catching one another up, and laughing over treats.

Vaughn was beside himself that he was going to be an uncle, even if that had been the entire purpose of this endeavor, and the beta treated Rhys to an enormous sundae at his favorite ice cream parlor to celebrate.

“So what are we hoping for? Boy? Girl? Accountant? Data miner?”

Rhys laughed. “This is still so unreal, bro. As long as it’s healthy and okay, then I don’t care.”

Vaughn smiled at the sentiment. 

“We’ve been talking about setting up the nursery. Colors and stuff. Although I won’t be able to paint anything myself,” he admitted somewhat sourly. 

“Can I help?”

“Uh, bro, I was just gonna ask if you’d do me the honors.” They laughed and smiled together, the beta clasping the omega’s hand as Rhys beamed at his best friend. Man, he’d missed Vaughn. He’d need to get him up to the penthouse ASAP. “Jack has a lot of ideas about toys and stuff-- and surprisingly cribs and diapers- but I think Tim and I are gonna need some help with stencils and painting eventually. Jack doesn’t strike me as having patience for that, and I think Tim would like you.”

Vaughn nervously chuckled at the thought, but gave Rhys’ hand a supportive squeeze. “Well just message me when, okay? I miss you. The apartment is lonely without you... I might get a cat or something.”

“You know you can always come see me at Jack’s,” the omega offered with a grin. “He doesn’t care if it’s just you.” Rhys didn’t mention the intensely-thorough vetting of Vaughn’s personal company file Jack had done prior to the current outing they were having now. Or the background check he’d ordered off-station that had yet to arrive. It was different now that Rhys was actually carrying their offspring, and while he was still allowed his autonomy, the CEO couldn’t help but worry.

Nothing was too extreme a caution where their pregnant mate was concerned. Vaughn was already scared enough of Jack without adding paranoia to the mix. He didn’t need to know about the checking.

“I’ll consider that,” the beta promised with more than a little trepidation.

“I think you and Tim would really get along.”

“He looks just like Handsome Jack, right?”

“Yeah.”

“Yeah, okay, don’t take this the wrong way Rhys, but that idea is going to take some getting used to,” he admitted while Rhys chuckled. “One Handsome Jack is scary enough. I’m not sure I could handle two.”

Rhys couldn’t fault him that. His dream come true was probably most employees nightmares (the fanboys like himself didn’t count, of course). And hell, Jack _still_ intimidated him sometimes with pure awe. The man was intense. 

“Sometimes Tim has to run errands for Jack, and sometimes Jack works really really late. You’d probably never see them together. And I’d be there to protect you, bro.” Vaughn snorted and they both laughed a bit, the mood a little less heavy.

Vaughn mused on the offer a bit, steering conversation away to easier topics. By the time Rhys had finished scraping the hot fudge from the bottom of his bowl, and Vaughn was tearing a napkin into tiny pieces, they’d decided that they’d definitely put more time into seeing each other… Maybe competing at beating each other’s high scores in their extensive library of vintage video games, at least. 

Rhys felt the loss of Vaughn’s company even _with_ both alphas at his side, so he was sure the beta felt lonelier than he’d admit. Knowing Vaughn, he wouldn’t bother Rhys with it, not wanting the pregnant omega to feel guilty. Rhys was _definitely_ going to get Vaughn up to the penthouse at some point. He’d have to get used to Jack and Tim somehow. 

Rhys smirked to himself. Maybe he could claim they _did_ need a beta for something.

They hugged and walked together before splitting to go back to their respective quadrants in Helios. Rhys had a smile on his face the entire elevator ride back up to Jack’s penthouse. Vaughn would come to be at ease with them at some point. Beer and Jack’s pot roast maybe, some video games on the giant tv in the living room.

Yeah, that might do it.

\--

Jack was antsy, obviously bothered by something as he went about making his pretty mates a very involved dinner. If Tim noticed Jack’s mood from where he flipped through catalogue pages at the counter, he didn’t mention it. But Rhys felt it on the level of their bond, unable to simply turn off the agitation flowing to him. He couldn’t ignore the alpha’s mood, needling him to provide warmth and comfort.

“Jack?”

“Mm?”

The older man was whisking a sauce into being as Rhys hung out behind him, leaning against the kitchen counter. “What’s up?”

Jack quirked his head in Rhys’ direction, but kept at his task. “Hm?”

The omega pushed himself off the counter to bump his forehead against Jack’s back. “Anything I can help with, handsome?” Jack set the bowl down to turn more towards the younger man, giving him a questioning smirk. Rhys wrapped an arm around Jack’s middle, cuddling the alpha close. He obviously didn’t mean the cooking.

Jack chuckled, turning to wrap his arms around the omega and rub his back. “Am I bugging you, baby?” Rhys shook his head, nuzzling into the older man. Jack happily stuck his face into Rhys’ neck, inhaling the comforting scent of his pregnant mate. Rhys clung close, enjoying Jack’s warmth in return. The older man sighed. “R&D keeps trying to climb halfway up my ass with requests to ‘study’ you.” Rhys snorted in amusement, and Jack pulled back to look at him. “I told them no.”

“‘Study’ me?”

“Not much known about double-bonding,” Tim interjected as he turned a page at the counter. “They can keep their hands to themselves.” The growl under the double’s words pleased the CEO, and he shot Tim a grin before looking back at the omega.

“You’re one of a kind, baby,” Jack said as he pressed a kiss to Rhys’ cheek. 

“Wait,” Rhys paused, looking between them with interest. “What kind of study?”

“I don’t know. A bunch of questions and shit.”

“We didn’t want them to bug you. They can be kind of… _weird_.”

“I can answer a few questions,” Rhys said with a smirk. He kissed Jack’s nose. “Especially if it’s bugging you.” Tim made a noise, and Rhys threw him a playful smirk. “...can’t hurt to add more information to the file. Maybe you guys wouldn’t have freaked out so much.”

Tim snorted at the gentle dig, and Jack hummed in response. Couldn't argue with that logic. He and Tim had been frantic with worry over apparently nothing. Rhys’ whole lethargy and exhaustion had had to do with non-heat pregnancy, and that was it. There was far too little information regarding double-bonds available.

...Maybe documenting for posterity would be good. Maybe one of their kids one day would want to double bond… Best to have some knowledge at the forefront should they need it.

Jack sighed heavily, a new agitation on his plate, but said he'd let R&D know that Rhys would be willing to answer a few questions. He and Tim would definitely be there for it, though. 

Rhys snorted. “You’d better.” He gave a teasing look at Tim. “I’ve heard those guys are _weird_.”

\--

The request to study Rhys turned out to be more or less just an interview in a glorified doctor’s office. 

It looked just like any other doctor’s office really, but much wider in scale for many varied purposes. Rhys tried not to dwell on what those purposes might be, and instead focused on the questions the man before him in a white lab coat asked. His assistants took notes as they proceeded.

He asked some of the questions Vaughn himself had already asked, as well as fairly general ones. Rhys felt that _any_ omega could have answered those questions, frankly. Jack and Tim even got a few questions pushed on them, though the silent stares they gave the interviewer yielded few results, and their compliance wasn’t pressed. 

Tim stalked about the room uncomfortably, and Rhys was still a bit thrilled about being with both alphas in the presence of others. It was obvious that this section was more clandestine if the employees present knew about Tim’s existence. Though the double still wore Jack’s mask over his face, and there was no clear distinction made between the two alphas by name to clue the scientists into who was who. He played a very-convincing Jack. Rhys was sure it was to keep the little cabal on their toes, and that Jack was probably getting a kick out of it as well.

Rhys felt important about answering and providing information. His interviewer was another omega, and the way he was asked questions didn’t at all lean towards an alpha-perspective as most tests seemed wont to do. He was very comfortable with the whole situation, the ‘weirdos’ in question being respectful and professional in conduct. 

The CEO remained close by though while Tim kept circling a perimeter, protective of his pregnant mate, and untrusting of the scientists who’d made all this possible in the first place.

Maybe it was an alpha thing.

The interviewer asked him a final question before resting his echo against his chest, sparing somewhat concerned looks towards Rhys’ alphas.

“I know this is a very sensitive thing to ask,” he started, swallowing as Tim stopped in his pacing and Jack was paying rapt attention to him, “but if you don’t mind, we’d like to take a nerve scan of the back of your neck.”

Tim growled at that, and the omega in the lab coat withered under the stare Jack leveled at him. Rhys tried to catch the other omega’s eyes, distracting him from his over-protective alphas who left the choice to him.

“It wouldn’t hurt my-- I, um…” Rhys realized he didn’t know whether or not if Jack had disclosed that Rhys was pregnant, but he was saved by the other man’s speaking up.

“Oh, not at all. Your baby will be just fine,” the omega promised. “We wouldn’t even suggest it if there was a chance of harm. These scans are the same ones used when advanced cybernetics like the ones you have now are installed.” 

The man hurried to a side counter littered with various tools and machines, and came back with a deceptively simple-looking device in his hand, not much bigger than an echo comm. He pushed his own sleeve up his arm and activated the device. It projected a grid of bluish light onto his skin, before a mesh of white lightning appeared superimposed amongst the blue. Rhys could see the patterns of his nerves sparking as the omega moved his fingers, before powering down the device with a confident smile.

“We just want to see what biological changes might have taken place and if it differs from a single-bonded omega.” He offered the pregnant omega a smile. “Frankly we’re still all very excited that it worked at all and that our theories were correct. It, uh, hasn’t been documented yet. This is very new territory for the scientific community.”

Rhys understood that feeling well. “Yeah… Yeah, I think that’s okay,” Rhys said with a look to Tim and Jack. “Right?”

Tim just huffed from his nose, and Jack made a noise Rhys took to be as affirmative as it could get. 

“We’re gonna be right here for it,” Tim promised.

“Don’t you worry.”

The omega interviewer was visibly nervous, but he put on a pair of sterile, single-use gloves, gentle with the pregnant omega he stood behind as Rhys unbuttoned enough of his shirt to expose the vulnerable back of his neck. It somewhat gave him the willies to expose himself in that way to a stranger, but Tim and Jack were both there, so he knew he was safe.

“If at any point you feel uncomfortable, you say so, and I’ll stop.”

Rhys looked over his shoulder at the other omega with new concern. “Does it… Does it feel like anything?”

“No,” the other omega said with warmth in his voice. “You won’t feel a thing. But just the same. You feel uncomfortable, don’t hesitate to tell me. It will be quick though, I promise.”

As the other omega set about exposing Rhys’ neck-- careful not to actually touch his skin, for which Rhys was grateful- Tim appeared next to the man, nostrils flaring in instinctual protectiveness as he kept feeling minor spikes of anxiety. “You hurt him in any way, and I’ll use your spleen for a belt. Got that, cupcake?”

The growled threat shouldn’t have sent a pleased shiver up Rhys’ spine, but it did. Tim was right behind him, protective and watching over him. Nothing to worry about.

“Come on now, gorgeous. Let the man work,” Jack said with no lack of pleasure for the ruthless note in his double’s voice. “I think he knows there are way worse things than that if he screws up.”

The scan ended up being over a _lot_ quicker than expected. It really was just a quick couple of scans before the omega backed away from Rhys, and Tim swooped in from the back, Jack at the front, to touch their omega comfortingly.

Rhys was just _slightly_ embarrassed at the obvious show of possessiveness, as the omega technician really had been accommodating and gentle with him; completely nonthreatening. The way Tim and Jack had responded, one would think he’d been personally scented in front of them.

The omega's assistant produced short questionnaires for Tim and Jack, as verbal responses had not forthcoming from the pair. As Rhys’ shirt was buttoned up and the echo devices were pushed on the alphas by slightly-shaking assistants, Tim and Jack ticked off boxes with attitude, making snide comments to one another and giving the room at large the side-eye.

The omega proctor looked to Rhys with somewhat timidity as the pregnant omega’s mates were more or less preoccupied.

“Did it… um… This isn't part of your exam, I mean, but does your bond… Is it doable?”

Rhys quirked his head. This seemed a lot more of a personal question in nature. “Doable like… Manageable?”

“Um like… are there any hard feelings? 

Rhys smiled. “You have two alphas that want to bond you?”

The tech turned red. “The opposite, actually.”

“Bond two omegas?”

“I have two alphas I’d like to-to-to bond me.”

A knowing smirk bloomed on Rhys’ face. “I… don't really know how they might get on normally but… I don't think it's harmful, if that's what you're asking.”

“No jealousies?”

“I honestly don't know if that's a function of the bond or previous relationship work. I mean if these alphas of yours don’t like one another… I’m not really sure.” Rhys was curious about that, and again wondered if he had just lucked out hard on what he had with Tim and Jack. “What we’ve got is... pretty special. It’s entirely mutual… Uh… I’m not exactly an expert on this.”

“You kind of are…” the omega countered. It earned a surprised look, then a laugh, out of Rhys. He had a serious point there.

“I mean, you could always just go for it…” Rhys paused to give the man a considering look. “If one of your alphas doesn’t work out or you want to break that bond, would it stay or would only that bond break?” he asked.

The omega’s eyes slightly widened; obviously he hadn’t considered that avenue of thought. “That’s… That’s a good question…”

Rhys wished he had comforting words for the other omega, but none of them really knew how this worked. He hoped his scan might provide the insight the other man would need to make his own little bit of paradise work out. 

Rhys was given a copy of his neck scan sent right to his echoeye, excitedly viewing what was like a white mesh of lightning. His scan wasn’t at all like the tech’s arm; it was a nexus of white, barely any blue visible through delicate, interweaving lines. 

He didn’t know if an omega’s bonding spot normally looked like that or not, but it was pretty to look at and interesting aside. A nice parting gift for completing the study and having allowed the access of another to his neck. He left feeling good about the whole process.

Tim and Jack, however, didn’t bounce back from the intrusion so easily. They shuffled Rhys between them in the elevator to scent at his neck and jaw, and didn’t take their hands off him the entire ride back to the penthouse. 

The drag of Jack’s tongue against the back of his neck wrung moans from Rhys’ throat. Tim managed to distract Jack with kisses in order to move his own mouth to the spot, licking and sucking at skin to almost calm their own nerves.

Rhys couldn’t even form the words to voice that it was too much, too delicious, and he’d already come in his pants once by the time they made it through the front door and took things to the bedroom. 

As they moved on to other parts of his body, Rhys was happily sighing, once more able to form sentences through low-moans. “You two are ridiculous,” he told them happily, leaning back into Tim and running fingers through Jack’s hair. “You know it’s okay, right?”

“Let us have this, pumpkin,” Jack murmured, each of them intent on covering Rhys in their scent between them. Their agitation was high-- insecurity almost, but it felt uncharacteristic to call it that. Surely they both knew Rhys was smitten and obsessed with each of them.

They were both hard against either side of him, but Rhys realized they were both highly unsettled. He cuddled his alphas close, offering comfort, warmth, and promise. Tim was squirming against him with his face in Rhys’ neck, and Jack was rutting against Rhys’ thigh as he held Tim close over the omega between them. Relieving the itch was one thing, but making sure they had their omega was another. Lust was put on the backburner.

“I’m not going anywhere, guys.”

“Yeah… yeah…”

“I’m yours. Each of you.” Tim hummed into his neck. Rhys rolled his eyes with fondness. Were they this insecure because he’d voluntarily bared his neck? The tech had never even touched his skin there. 

Rhys first kissed Jack, long and deep with lots of warmth and patience, before he nuzzled Tim’s face out of his neck to give the double the same treatment. He had hands on both of them, stroking hair and cheeks and humming softly in his throat.

“I could use a nice knotting,” the omega tempted with a purr, trying to comfort and soothe his ridiculously endearing alphas. Neither of them moved to particularly take the offer, so he sweetened the pot. “With one of you in my mouth.”

Tim lightly chuckled at the proposition, but they still didn’t move. Jack ground his hard length against Rhys’ thigh, but settled in closer without pushing things further. 

“Maybe in a bit, cupcake. If you’re good,” Jack added with unnecessary tease. “Just, let’s stay like this a little bit longer.”

Rhys smiled to himself. “Not a problem.” His alphas tightened their hold on one another, and Rhys actually fell contentedly asleep between them, napping safely under their watch.

\--

As weeks passed and Rhys began to show the smallest of bumps, his alphas got even cuddlier, and he _loved_ it. He would probably be the only one on all of Helios to call Handsome Jack _cuddly_ , but there was no more perfect a word to describe it. 

Various catalogues permanently littered the kitchen counter, items marked with X’s or question marks for the nursery. Rhys had a pretty new wardrobe of soft things that heavily appealed to his omega tactility, and also kept his alphas’ hands wandering over his soft form. Big, fluffy white robes, soft cotton blends, and all manner of niceties just for him had filled a decent part of the closet. He wondered if he would get a chance to wear everything once before the baby would be born. Rhys might have made a big show of not needing to be spoiled, but damn if he wasn’t enjoying every second of it.

Cementing their growing family unit further, Jack had given both his mates a very special gift. The CEO was uncharacteristically sheepish when he’d presented both mates with little yellow boxes of velvet. There were simple golden bands inside, artfully inscribed were a J, R, and T on the inside of the rings.

The CEO acted like it wasn’t a big deal, even when his trepidation could easily be seen, let alone _felt_. Jack was obviously desperate for their approval, but he brushed it off as a simple thing; gotta make sure others knew they were _taken_. That was all. Yup.

Tim held Jack from behind and Rhys closed them in from the front, the two younger men showing the older alpha just how much it meant to them and making a huge deal about the gesture. Jack might not express it well, but he was deeply emotionally invested in his mates, their approval igniting happiness on a level Rhys hoped Tim could sense as well as he felt.

Jack made some jokes about wanting them to be properly respectable with rings to prove it, and Rhys and Tim showed him a few things that definitely pushed the border on what was considered ‘respectable’. 

The big alpha satisfactorily snoring some time later between the two of them in their bed spoke volumes to that effect. Perfectly respectable in every way, and maybe a few ways that were borderline illegal in some galaxies. Yes. They were nothing if not very thorough in putting Jack’s concerns to bed.

Literally.

\--

It was late one evening that Rhys climbed into Tim’s lap as the other man was sitting on the couch reading. 

Jack was in the shower, Rhys had been preoccupied with something he was coding for a project, and Tim was enjoying the rare silence of the penthouse as they all went about their separate business. That all changed with a sudden need striking Rhys, telling him to seek out his studious mate reading to himself on the couch.

“What’re you doing?” Rhys asked as he pressed close, effectively stopping Tim’s progress.

“Well I _was_ reading through baby names…” Tim admitted with a smile as Rhys began peppering his face in kisses. Tim’s nostrils flared, Rhys’ scent winding into his nose, and damn if the pretty pregnant omega didn’t smell especially delicious right now. If those short shorts he was wearing hadn’t caught Tim’s attention, then Rhys’ scent definitely did the trick. 

“You’re way too cute,” Rhys said as he nuzzled the alpha, practically purring in pleasure as he rubbed himself against the other man. Tim turned slightly red at the praise and Rhys just cuddled and pressed close, clinging to the other man and making pleased noises while he did it. Tim drew enthused hands up and down Rhys’ back, kissing the omega’s face as Rhys buried his nose in the other man’s neck. He didn’t know where this sudden display of affection was coming from but he was all for it; Rhys was rubbing himself against Tim with the single-mindedness of a very needy cat. 

Jack entered the living room with a towel around his neck and a smirk at the picture before him accompanying the pleased vibes he was getting from the omega. He mussed wet haired with the towel ends as he watched the way Rhys was practically melded to his double. “Hey. He down a bottle of something? He can’t be drinking with our kid in there,” Jack barked out as Rhys was all hands over Tim.

“Aah...no. I mean, I don’t think he would.” Rhys was like an octopus as he clung to the alpha, and he nipped at him when Tim tried to pry himself free. Tim didn’t think Rhys was drunk, but he was definitely as sloppily affectionate as he’d gotten when they _did_ drink together. Before knowing about the baby and all.

Rhys’ hands were under the double’s shirt, further pressing himself against Tim’s warm skin, and the omega kept making the most pleased noises at his touching. He didn’t respond to Tim’s inquiries about his cuddliness, favoring tugging the alpha’s earlobes with his teeth and testing the skin with his lips.

One side of Jack’s mouth was quirked in an amused grin as he plopped himself onto the couch, sitting in the cushiony corner with his arms up leisurely on the sides to enjoy the show. He watched as Rhys kept every inch of himself pressed against Tim, eyes closed as he nosed and felt his way about the other man with his face and fingers. The double wasn’t immune to his touches, of course, pressing kisses to Rhys’ face when he could; scenting up his neck. Rhys was winding him up, though the omega didn’t seem too concerned with escalating from what he was already doing. It made the double squirm.

“You know what…” Jack started, his grin wicked and amused, gaze a bit too observant. “I’ve been reading on the echonet about this kind of crap, just waiting…” His voice was fond, eyes never leaving the pair. Rhys didn’t pay what he said much mind, that much was clear. “And this hot nerd was all bent out of shape before, but boy, I think we’re in for a bonding heat sweetheart.”

“Bonding heat?” Tim asked, and yelped in surprise as Rhys sunk his teeth into the alpha’s neck the same time his fingers dug into the other man’s back. The omega paid him no mind other than to growl at his squirming, and press himself closer. Tim hated to admit that he was kind of really digging this. “But he’s already pregn _naaant!_ ” Tim gave a bit of a shriek as Rhys’ busy fingers dug into a ticklish spot, and his arms tightened around the omega.

Jack only laughed with fiendish glee. “You’re in luck honeybunch, I think he’s sweet on you.” The look Tim shot Jack had no effect on the older man, taking far more enjoyment from this than he’d anticipated. “It’s not a real heat, but it’s like one. I think that’s why he smells so damn good too.” Jack’s chuckles were too pleased, and Tim’s glares at the older man did nothing. “This is gonna be fun.”

Rhys’ purrs had grown in tone and depth, Tim’s hair quickly becoming a mess as the omega had his flesh hand up his back and was mercilessly running fingers through soft strands. Goosebumps rose on Tim’s skin at Rhys’ movements, trying to ground the omega _and himself_ , cock straining in his pants. He wasn’t sure if Rhys was angling for a fight or to get laid what with the aggressive manner the omega was loving on him. Tim was confused _and_ aroused and didn’t quite know how he should proceed with their pregnant mate.

“Jack… _Help. Me_ ,” Tim ground out, the grip Rhys had on him immobilizing; any movements he made to try to get free met with Rhys’ growls in his ear.

The older alpha only laughed. “Hey he latched on to you, you gotta deal with it,” the CEO said with a teasing smirk.

“What the hell am _aaAAIII--!_ ” Rhys bit him again-- and Tim would _swear_ it was hard enough that he’d broken skin- and Tim growled and quickly pinned the omega to the couch in a single motion, looming over him.

Rhys’ behavior instantly changed, going limp in submission to the other man, hands petting and stroking the skin at Tim’s rucked up shirt in supplication; whining for his attention, baring his throat. It confused the hell out of Tim at the quick change, even as he was kind of ambiguously turned on, and it amused the hell out of Jack.

“Oh shit yeah, this is gonna be fun. Take care of him, baby.”

Rhys was kneading at Tim as the alpha gave a considering glance to Jack, Rhys’ mood still confusing to the alpha on top of him. But he gave in to the omega’s whines to Rhys’ utter approval. 

Tim dragged his nose up Rhys’ neck as the younger man arched beneath him, a litany of _yes yes yes_ on his lips as the alpha kissed at scent-heavy skin. Rhys was squirming beneath him, grinding his hips up against Tim in urgency. The moan he gave tapered off into a whine as Rhys tried to free himself of the shorts he was wearing, trying to get closer to skin contact with the alpha.

Tim didn’t waste any time in getting those shorts off and flung to the carpet to get to the other man. Rhys wasn’t making the process easy-- begging, grabbing, whining, and nipping at Tim for action. With Tim’s hand on Rhys’ cock and their mouths sealed to one another, the omega became a whole lot more manageable.

Jack made himself comfortable as he watched the show his pretty mates were putting on, legs spread and cock out leisurely teasing himself. He was incredibly turned on by Rhys’ neediness-- the way he clung and thrust into Tim’s hand as Tim tried to distract him- but he was also curious about the behavior. 

Neither of them had been privy to a bonding heat with an omega. Normal heats, Jack had gone a few in previous years with omegas in his youth. He knew Tim wasn’t a stranger to the concept. But this was entirely different. Rhys’ single-minded demand for Tim’s undivided attention, and the aggressiveness to ensure he was getting it, was exactly like what Jack had read on the echonet. Rhys’ scent was strong in his nostrils, but his head wasn’t going all hazy and primal as it had with heats past. He could feel the need of the omega through the bond-- a yearning, sort of magnetic force that wanted to keep him close- but that was it. 

The echonet provided that bonded, specifically _pregnant_ omegas would go through these kinds of pseudo-heats in order to keep their alpha’s attention. It wasn’t as if Rhys would be having any heats any time soon what with a baby on the way. There was the implication that an alpha might lose interest in their pregnant omega without the enticement of usual heat scents, and this was the way the omega’s biology would combat that possible loss. 

The whole idea made Jack scoff. He couldn’t imagine an alpha being uninterested in their pregnant bond-mate. The idea that Rhys wouldn’t be appealing to them made him want to laugh the whole subject right off. The omega was a catalyzing force in their lives, that was for damn sure.

Rhys moaned and sighed as Tim pushed into him, the alpha’s own bottoms quickly discarded to free his cock and bury it in that warm, delicious slickness. Their moans and sighs and the obscene sounds as Tim thrust into Rhys filled the penthouse, and it all went straight to Jack’s cock. 

They were a damn pretty pair, no doubt about that. Timmy made the sweetest faces when he was near orgasm, and Rhys always looked so determined when racing towards that same edge. It made Jack wonder what the omega would be like during an actual heat, mindlessly lost to lust and pleasure and the need to be bred. He wanted to see Tim lost in their mate, everything running on instinct and the desire to fulfill his basest needs. One of these days, he’d get to see that. The very thought made an excited tremor work its way up Jack’s spine. 

Jack worked himself through his orgasm as Rhys cried out his own. He shot thick strands onto his clean, showered chest, moaning in pleasure with the delicious pulses coming from his cock. The older man milked every last bit from himself before relaxing to catch his breath, heartbeat wild but evening out. He used the towel from his shower to clean himself off with satisfaction, still watching as Tim fucked Rhys.

Jack chuckled in contentment to himself as he could feel the waves of satisfaction coming from Rhys through the bond. Tim still rutted into him, and the omega was taking plenty enjoyment from the fact, punctuated by his moaned-out pleasure with the hitching of Tim’s hips between his legs, knot swelling and locking them together. It was the ultimate pleasure for the omega.

Rhys pulled Tim closer with satisfied purrs. He sighed into the kiss Tim offered, mouths sealed together, soothing and warm. Everything was gentle and slow coming down, and Rhys purred up at the alpha again as Tim stroked gentle fingers over him, humming contentedly to himself.

Knot snug inside his pregnant mate had to be the best thing ever, and Tim held him with care as he stroked at cooling skin. He fluttered kisses about Rhys’ face as the other man was left to blissful dozing, safe and warm and satisfied under his alpha of choice. It made Tim snort in amusement, speaking to Jack as he stroked sweaty strands of hair from Rhys’ forehead. “That was unexpected.”

“But fun,” Jack murmured, moving closer from his spot on the couch to beam at his double. He offered Tim the folded-up, clean side of his shower-towel to wipe them off, and the other alpha quickly cleaned Rhys’ release from their skin, tossing it aside.

“Am I bleeding?” Tim asked Jack partially in jest. He crooked his neck to the side for the older alpha to inspect.

“Nope, but he got you good, honey.”

Jack’s chuckles weren’t doing the older man any favors, and Tim gave him a scowl without any heat to it. “When he pulls this on you, don’t expect any help from me,” the double scoffed.

Jack laughed but didn’t have a response for that, moving closer so he could touch both his mates more thoroughly. He stroked Tim’s sweat-slicked hair back away from his face so he could press a kiss to those lips, before turning his attention to the dozing omega beneath the alpha. “He is in hog heaven right now, ain’t he?”

Tim hung his head in amusement and let the couch cushions take his chuckles. The feedback from the bond must be hitting Jack just as hard as him. “This is all so weird,” Tim whispered with fond amusement.

“Yeah. Yeah it is,” the CEO agreed, stroking Rhys’ hair as he leaned his forehead against Tim’s own. “It’s weird and friggin’ perfect.”

Rhys’ nostrils flared, and he turned his head towards Jack in delirious bliss. The older alpha kissed his forehead before settling comfortably next to them. In truth, he wanted to get back in the shower, but nothing could have made him leave the two younger men at that moment, instincts gunning strong for him to cuddle up with them and nap.

He compromised with threading his fingers with Tim’s, his other hand cupping Rhys’ cheek as they stayed together for a while. 

“You’re gonna have to stay home until that mark heals up, honeybunch,” Jack teased as they laid together. “Can’t have people starting rumors about how Handsome Jack gets frisky with threshers or some shit.”

They both snickered at Rhys’ expense, Tim making a note to jibe him for what was a nasty bite later. “I _could_ stay home,” Tim started, looking at Jack with a sly smile. “ _Or_ we can have him give you one to match.” Jack snorted and Tim smiled down at Rhys’ snoozing face. 

“I don’t know, gorgeous. I think he’s out for a while.” Tim looked up at Jack with a smirk, and the CEO returned the look. “I know a pretty thing by the name of Timothy that might be handy in a pinch, though.”

Tim laughed at that, and leaned forward to kiss Jack’s smiling lips. The older alpha yelped when Tim surprised him with a little bite to his lower lip, pulling away as Tim grinned with wicked playfulness. Jack took him firmly by the back of the neck to kiss the daylights out of him until the other alpha was breathless. As far as payback went, it was nice.

“..Hey, where’s mine?” Rhys’ nap-addled voice asked, somewhat confused as to why his alphas were making out above him, and more to the point, why he wasn’t getting a piece of that action. He sighed as he squirmed a bit beneath Tim, the alpha’s knot tugging at his entrance, and Jack only snickered wickedly when he gave the omega the same breathless treatment.

Rhys moaned when Tim gently nipped at his neck, and when he let out a surprised yelp and asked why the hell Tim bit him, Jack laughed himself right off the couch.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I might try to max this thing out at 10 chapters. I'd like to move on to other stuff and there's still a lot of fun i'm having with this but damn haha :D 
> 
> ...also i had to REALLY refrain from making a cock ring joke when jack gave them their rings awww <3 ahahah xD 
> 
> Yesterday was my birthday, so leave a comment if you're enjoying :D hehehe :)
> 
> [my tumblr](http://purge-that-urge-rhackathon.tumblr.com/) | [my fic masterlist archive](http://purge-that-urge-rhackathon.tumblr.com/post/134979026515/poisonjack-ao3-fic-archive)


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I went where i wanted with this chapter but it kind of got away from me (ﾉ´ヮ´)ﾉ*:･ﾟ✧ EXTRA long.
> 
> Thanks for the support ya'll ;)

Rhys was getting bigger, much to the thrill of his alphas. It wasn’t much to get too excited over-- Rhys just felt fat, more like an icecream binge than baby bump- but with his increase in size he'd taken the liberty of staying in bed instead of going into work. There was much to be said about cuddling up in the comforting scents of his alphas, and his projects could wait out such a once in awhile enjoyment of his status.

Rhys had made himself a facsimile of a nest; the comforter and sheets were still rumpled from the morning, tucked in on all sides of him as he lounged atop them. He was wearing one of Jack's shirts, Tim’s jacket wrapped around him for maximum scent. He couldn't get fully comfortable enough to sleep while he rested, and he keenly missed his alphas’ presence. 

He heard the click of the door in the quiet of the penthouse, and sat up in the blankets, listening and alert. “Tim?” he called out. “Jack?”

“It's me sugarbean.”

Rhys practically purred as he hopped up, intent on greeting the CEO and maybe draping himself over the older man. 

If he were completely clear minded, he might have thought it funny that he could tell that it was Jack who was home, the slightest differences perceptible between his and Tim’s voices. But at the moment, he was so excited that he’d come home that he didn’t waste much thought on anything but plastering himself to the CEO.

Jack's tired expression morphed into a grin as his pregnant mate came into sight, quickly padding across the floor in neon-color socks to wrap himself around the alpha. The smell of himself and Tim mixed with Rhys’ own scent gave Jack a sense of content well being. The weight of the pregnant omega in his arms took away some of the weariness of the workday, and it warmed him the way the omega bent to cuddle into Jack’s chest. What a nice surprise to come back to.

“Stayed home today, hm?”

Rhys just nodded as his focus was solely on Jack. He had his chin tilted up as he pressed himself against the CEO, eyes locked on the older man's blue and green orbs. His fingers dug into the back of Jack's shirt, nostrils flaring with the older man's scent.

Jack's grin took a slightly smug tilt. “Miss me, Rhysie?” The omega puckered his lips, and the older man indulged his with a nice deep kiss that made him purr. 

Rhys straightened up proper and gave the alpha a tug. 

“Whaddya need baby?”

Rhys lowered his face to rub it on the older man's shirt with a noise of annoyance at the question, distracting him from scenting the alpha. “...dunno.”

The older man pet a hand through Rhys’ ruffled hair, kissing the top of his head as he held him firmly with the other. The younger man still tugged at him, though to what end he wasn't sure. All he knew was that he needed the alpha.

“I think I know what you need, kitten.” Rhys almost didn't let go enough for Jack to try and maneuver them, giving the older man a slight growl as he tried to disentangle them from one another. The alpha gave him an empty growl back, kissing the younger man's face as Rhys clung with less force. Jack’s voice was amused as he tried to gain Rhys’ attention. “Come on you pretty thing.”

Rhys whined at him as he tried to move them back towards the bedroom, but when the omega realized the alpha’s intent he quickly began tugging, ignoring the older man's chuckles.

“Jack… Jack…”

“Yeah, come here baby.” Jack kissed his face as Rhys was tugging at the older man still, giving the alpha some trouble in trying to strip the both of them down. “Get those off, and get in bed.”

The older man swelled with pride as he watched the younger man strip down to nothing. The little bump of their growing offspring and all that creamy skin in front of him just filled the man with satisfaction. Rhys was pretty as hell regardless, but carrying their kid and demanding attention from the CEO just made the omega the most gloriously attractive thing in the universe.

His admiring of the pregnant omega was not appreciated by the younger man, as Jack had paused in divesting himself of his own clothing to watch his mate. Rhys whined and came towards him again, but Jack gave him a growl that kept him impatiently in place before the alpha got his pants off to join him in his makeshift nest.

Rhys was tugging, growling at the CEO, and it only made Jack amused as he thought back to the way Timothy had handled the omega last time he'd gotten like this. Bonding heat. Lucky, lucky him.

The older man pinned Rhys under him, the omega making pleased sounds at the weight of the alpha carefully laying over him. Rhys was scenting the older man as Jack stuck his own face in Rhys’ neck, and Rhys was pleasantly kneading fingers into Jack's back. 

The older man kissed all over his skin, nipping at his neck as he held himself carefully aloft. A hand gently stroked over the small swell of Rhys’ belly, pleased little noises leaving the alpha. He was a lucky old bastard, that was for damn sure.

He felt the omega's cock grow hard between them, his nostrils filled with the scent of his aroused mate as Rhys was pawing at him with grabby fingers. Jack wasted no time seeing to the demands of the pretty omega, toying with him until he couldn’t wait any longer himself, easing his cock into his pretty, insistent mate.

Rhys clung, he bit, and he writhed beneath Jack as the older man thrust into him. He made Rhys cry out in pleasure when his tongue circled the un-inked nipple on his chest, and Rhys demanded _more more more_ as Jack held a pretty, long leg in his hand, nipping the younger man’s calf.

“Come here, sweetheart. Sit up for me.”

Rhys quickly complied as Jack tried to move back to sit on his heels, and the omega stubbornly clung so he went with him, keeping Jack’s cock inside him. Rhys growled at the threat of the older man slipping out of him, and Jack only chuckled and kissed his chin as he bounced the younger man enthusiastically on his cock.

He held Rhys in his lap sometime later as his knot swelled inside him, the both of them sweaty and satisfied after borderline aggressive exertions. Rhys’ release was spattered between the two of their bellies as the younger man purred into Jack’s neck with satisfaction, breathing deeply as he held to the alpha with both arms around Jack’s neck.

Jack laid them down together on their sides, overly paranoid about the little bump on that lithe body, though the younger man just cuddled into him without a care. Rhys’ belly was safe between them as Jack cleaned them off with the top sheet, possessively stroking the soft skin that betrayed the presence of their offspring. Rhys snuggled into the older man, gathering blankets in his arms to hold against his chest as his alpha scented about his neck and face. 

If the happy, satisfied warmth feeding through the bond was any indicator, then Jack had done right by his pretty omega.

“...Did I miss the party?” Tim asked softly with a smile, peering into the bedroom from the door. 

Jack hadn’t even heard him come in, and looked at him with a sleepy, guileless smile. Tim was feeling that goodness too if that mellow look on his face was anything to go by. “Lose the pants and get in here, babe.”

Tim joined them, kissing Jack’s puckered up lips, then cuddling Rhys in on the other side. He didn’t even have to look hard for the marks Rhys had left on Jack. An insistent, horny omega was a force to be reckoned with. “Bonding heat?”

“Yep.”

“He’s a menace,” Tim said fondly as he nosed about the back of the omega’s neck. “You still don’t look as bad as that one bite he gave me, though.”

Jack chuckled. “Well, when he wakes up, we can work on that,” the older man teased with a waggle of his eyebrows.

Tim snickered, and dragged a hand over Rhys to find Jack’s own covering the omega’s small bump. He threaded their fingers as they laid there comfortably for a bit, relishing in the promising weight of Rhys’ bare belly at their fingertips.

\--

“Look at this thing, bro. I’m enormous.”

“Look at what?”

“This baby bulge. Put your glasses on straight.”

“What is that even supposed to mean?” Vaughn muttered as he stared at his best friend with a smile. 

“I’m Elpis itself. Look.”

Vaughn exaggeratedly squinted. “...Now what am I supposed to be seeing? The ice cream paunch?”

“That’s _baby_ paunch thank you.”

The beta snickered as Rhys was being more than dramatic, shirt pulled up and glowering at his changing physique as they sat in the apartment. It amused the hell out of Vaughn. “I don’t know, bro. I mean, maybe _some_ of it. Maybe _behind_ the ice cream weight. That could probably be baby.”

“ _Ooooh_ ,” Rhys scowled in mock-offense as Vaughn teased him. “Just for that I’m taking your fries.”

Vaughn snorted as Rhys stole a handful from their takeout meal and stuck them in his mouth with a challenging look. He wasn’t done with his teasing, if Rhys thought that settled things. “I guess you need them… Eating for two as they say. Though in your case I guess it’s three… or four… or ten…”

“ _Oh shuffup_ ,” Rhys said through a mouthful of fries, though he was fighting a smile. He swallowed his pilfered snack and gave another contemplative look at his belly. “Really though, I’m getting huge, right?”

“Honestly bro, it’s not noticeable.” Rhys gave him a look. “Well yeah, I mean when you’re parading around with your shirt lifted up, anyone could clearly see it. And your clothes have always been one size too small, bro. Leave something to the imagination.”

Rhys snorted. “I’m gonna have to start wearing those special omega clothes. The ones where I’m more cloud than person.”

“Yeah, probably,” Vaughn purposely agreed a bit too fast, a grin on his face. “They’re comfortable at least, right?”

“They feel really nice, yeah…” Rhys admitted. “Better enjoy pants while I can still get them on,” he added with a smirk.

“We’ll get you some really cool sweatpants, bro. You’ll be extra stylish.”

“Sweatpants will never be stylish, Vaughn.” Rhys sent him a withering look while the beta tried to hold back from snickering.

They chatted a while more about how Rhys should enjoy seeing his toes while he still could, and the excitement of his first impending ultrasound. They finished off their little evening with playing video games and making plans to go shopping for super-cool baby socks-- because Rhys’ sock obsession _must_ transcend generations, and Vaughn was an enabler to the cause.

\--

Rhys came home late, pleasantly surprised to find Jack on top of Tim in the bedroom kissing the daylights out of him. Apparently he’d missed the show, as Jack was balls-deep knotted inside the other alpha. Both were on cloud nine, and it took them a slow, smiling moment to turn attention to Rhys’ presence in the doorway.

“Don't let me interrupt,” the smirking omega told them.

“You’re just in time for cuddles, sweetheart.” Jack’s voice was thick with satisfaction, and he stroked at Tim’s face affectionately. “Timmy’s been so good for me, haven't you honey pie?” Tim kissed Jack’s chin in response, making the older alpha chuckle. 

“I’m gonna start a bath,” the omega said with a smile. “Feel free to join.” Tim snickered at that, and Jack went back to kissing him while Rhys left with a grin. As nice as cuddling his post-orgasmic alphas could be, his back and feet hurt with what he hoped wasn’t the early start of pregnancy-swelling. 

He was aching for a soak. He felt as big and heavy as Elpis, and this was only the beginning before he looked like Pandora itself. He might be worried about more than just his vanity if his alphas didn't absolutely obsess (quite happily) over how big he would become. Rhys fretted slightly over his changing appearance, but he was thankfully the only one. 

Though he reserved the right to later judgement once he started looking like he swallowed a beach ball…. 

He undressed and slid into the quickly-filling tub, steaming water enveloping him like a full-body hug. He dipped under once fully, deliciously coming up with a sigh of pleasure before resting his head against the side.

Tim came padding in a bit after with a dazed look of satisfaction on his face, sparing a moment to nuzzle and kiss Rhys’ cheeks before hopping into the adjacent shower for a rinse. Jack came in just after him, grinning like the cat that got the cream, and slid himself into the bath behind the omega. Rhys relaxed into Jack’s chest with a pleased hum.

“Mmm have fun kitten?”

“I beat Vaughn’s high-score.” 

Jack whooped at that, genuinely gleeful for his omega. “That’s my special boy.” He kissed just under Rhys’ ear, wrapping an arm around his front and dragging his hand down over the protruding bump there. “Guess the kiddo is absorbing some of those killer skills from mama. Feels even bigger today.” He gave a fond, gentle squeeze to the little paunch the omega was carrying around nowadays, and Rhys gave a snort.

“Part of that’s ice cream, I’ll have you know,” Rhys snarked as Jack chuckled behind him. 

“Oh, we know,” Tim teased as he eased into the water next to them. Rhys muttered about his size being their fault, and the double kissed Rhys’ cheek to soften the blow. Tim then slid up to his neck in the warm water, sighing contentedly. Rhys took up one of his hands in his own, and relaxed back again into Jack.

“I’m getting bigger than Elpis,” the omega complained. He felt Tim squeeze his hand, and Jack’s own cupped the bump affectionately. “This baby is gonna be big.”

That got a chuckle from both alphas. “Well we know the kid is gonna take after your height, at least,” Jack said with a grin. 

“That won’t be a hard feat. The way my back is hurting and feet keep swelling up, I’m gonna hunch over like Mr. Davis from HR.” That got amused noises from both his mates. “Vaughn will be taller than me.”

“That’s no good. Muscles is tiny.”

Tim tried to hide his snort, and Rhys threatened to tell Vaughn what Jack said, though that was about as hollow a threat as they came. The CEO just snickered, moving from behind the younger man and passing him over into Tim’s lap.

“Don’t worry princess, we can fix this. We have the technology.” Jack’s teasing grin only received a half-powered scowl from the omega as the older man moved opposite the tub. He took up Rhys’ feet in his lap and the omega practically melted when Jack began to rub away the day’s soreness.

Tim kept Rhys from sinking as he ultimately relaxed under Jack’s strong hands. The double had a hand across his chest, the other resting fondly over the tiny source of Rhys’ complaints. He nuzzled the now-sighing omega, enjoying the warmth and closeness and well-being running through him. And if Jack’s expert foot-massage felt a little _too_ good, and got Rhys sighing for other reasons, then Tim was perfectly happy to move that hand of his a bit lower and give their pregnant mate a blissful ending to the evening.

\--

Rhys was getting dressed for work as Jack milled about sipping coffee while giving enough time for his double to get to where he needed to be in Helios. Jack himself would grace the station with his presence in due time, but for now, he could watch his pretty mate. The omega was complaining about his belt and the fit of his pants, and Jack just smirked into his coffee as he watched him curiously.

“Why are you going in anyways? You know you don't have to work another day in your life, like, ever, right? Because I’m filthy rich is what I’m saying here.”

Rhys just snorted, ignoring the statement as he decided to forego his belt to keep his belly more comfortable. He could still look plenty presentable and stylish without it.

Jack huffed out with as he watched the omega continue getting ready for work. “Rhys, Rhysie, buttercup, lamb-” Rhys’ snort got a sharp look from the CEO, and the omega tempered the amused smile on his face. “You know that job of yours doesn’t matter anymore, right? You’ve got a far more important job ahead of you. You don’t have to work like the other peons on this station.”

“I know that,” he agreed with a thinking frown. “But what if I _want_ to?” 

Jack gave him a perplexed look. “You’re shitting me, right?” The look Rhys gave him proved he was not. “You _really_ need that job, you greedy thing? You do know the size of your allowance, right? Not to mention I can just buy you anything you’d ever want.”

Rhys laughed at the connection Jack had made, and stopped in readying himself to press himself against the CEO with a fond look. “I like being _useful_ , Jack. Feeling productive. It's not about the money.” _Not anymore, at least_ , he added to himself with a smirk. He was set for life.

“Oh baby, you're _plenty_ useful around here.” The omega turned a bit pink, earning a warm, fond look from the alpha. “I didn't only mean like that, you dirty boy.” He chuckled and pressed a kiss to Rhys’ nose.

“I don't really do much around here, Jack.”

“You don't like being spoiled?”

“Okay I didn't say _that_ ,” Rhys quickly corrected with a dismissive roll of his eyes. Oh, he was down with the spoiling. He _loved_ the spoiling. “I mean… Well I like what I do for the company. I’ve got skills. I feel like I'm really contributing, you know?”

“Sugarcakes, you _do_ know you're carrying the heir to the empire, right? No one on this entire space station could contribute more than you're already doing.”

Rhys smiled at the thought. “I know but… I don't know. You did want _smart_ omegas when Tim picked me out...” He smiled fondly at the memory, remembering his excitement and sheer shock. “I’d like to put my skills to use for Hyperion.”

Jack offered a quirked brow at that. “You want busy work then, kitten?”

“Well no, not just busy work…”

Jack pressed a kiss to the side of Rhys’ face. “I've got some busy work you could do right now if you wanted.” Even though it was teasing, Rhys’ interest was piqued. One thing the pregnancy was doing for him was keeping those hormones amped up, and every invitation the alphas gave him-- teasing or not- the omega jumped on. He would have been embarrassed at being so horny at the drop of a hat, but his alphas capitalized on it and took more than efficient care of it.

Rhys quickly melted into Jack's arms as the alpha just laughed, and Rhys ignored the triumphant sound in favor of scenting the man and kissing his skin.

“Still want to go in today?”

“Yes, but not as much as I want you in me right now so less talking more fucking please.”

Jack didn’t have a chance to laugh as Rhys sealed their lips together, and he had to abandon his coffee or risk spilling it all over his demanding omega. 

All Rhys’ morning preparations ended up being for naught.

\--

Rhys was laying in rumpled sheets hours after Jack had left, a smile on his face and a delicious soreness in his muscles. That had been a lot better than going in to work for stale communal coffee and an overbearing boss, no doubt about that.

It still didn’t solve his overall problem of what to do with the rest of his day. Jack and Tim could be home any time-- and that didn’t necessarily mean nice and early. Rhys would go nuts if his life just revolved around waiting.

So he was very pleased to receive a message from Vaughn, breaking the monotony of his inward reflections.

He opened the message to see Vaughn’s name, a few sentences there as his eyes trailed the screen.

>>Hey…   
>>You wouldn’t know anything about this would you?

The message showed Vaughn was still typing even as Rhys was texting out a confused ‘???’ in response.

>>So my boss just told me I’m on vacation until further notice  
>>And I just got an automated alert telling me my ‘deposit’ will be held a few days  
>>RHYS  
>>My account balance is larger than that time we ‘borrowed’ from the company just to see if we could   
>>Do you know anything about this?  
>>???

Rhys laughed at the slightly-panicked, over-dramatic messages as they came with lightning speed. His conversation with Jack after the morning’s exertions replayed in his head, and suddenly it became very clear what was happening to Vaughn.

“I can’t just stay home, Jack. I’m _bored_.” 

“Well sugarpie, if you're bored then have Muscles over to entertain you. You can talk nerdy shit or whatever it is you do. Kick his ass in more games. Let the baby absorb more of those skills.”

Rhys ignored the mirthful grin, trying to keep the older man on track. “He can't just miss work, Jack. He kind of needs to pay the rent,” Rhys reminded sarcastically to which the alpha just snorted. “His boss would fire him, and the department would go to hell. I appreciate the thought, though.”

“Huh. Well, I’ll think of something then.”

Rhys hadn’t thought that Jack’s simple statement that morning was referring to what to do about Vaughn’s job security. He’d assumed Jack had just left off with something else to come up with. He wouldn’t put it past the CEO to have personally meddled in someone’s life just to make Rhys happy-- which it did; the thought made Rhys ridiculously happy. It worked out to Vaughn’s benefit as well, so he wasn't going to question his good luck.

<<< well remember how you told me to tell you if the guys ever needed a beta for something? well guess what bro

There was a pause between their message play, the little dots appearing again showing Vaughn was typing. Rhys grinned at the screen.

>>>WHAT DID YOU DO?

Rhys snorted to himself as the messages quickly came again in full force. The beta stated he would NOT be surrendering any organs anytime soon, or whatever else they might have planned for him, and if Rhys really loved him, then he’d give Vaughn a head start to the shuttles to get off Helios, and he’d not tell Jack, and he’d name his first born after Vaughn to remember him by.

Rhys almost couldn’t stop laughing, especially when his lack of response back to the frenzied beta ended with his comm ringing and Rhys snickering into it for Vaughn to calm down. 

He told Vaughn to come hang out with him worry-free and all organs intact. Jack held the keys to the kingdom and Vaughn could enjoy some seriously paid time off just to screw around with him like back in their college days. _No_ , it had not been Rhys’ idea, but once Jack got an idea into his head, he went with it, so it was best if they enjoyed it while they could.

Vaughn actually caught up with Rhys at Jack’s penthouse. The sheer inanity of what was happening to his day had fueled the fire that propelled the shorter man into the lion’s den. But now that Vaughn stood just inside the doorway to the penthouse, leering about with paranoia, his bravery somewhat left him.

Rhys rolled his eyes and informed him that neither Jack nor Tim were there, so to come in properly already.

“I feel like the fool come to entertain the queen,” Vaughn stated suspiciously as he looked about distrustfully.

“First of all, yeah, I'm kind of the queen around here,” Rhys agreed with the accusation, an extra-pompous expression on his face that made Vaughn snort. “And second of all, you're no fool. I'm just bored and Jack and Tim can't be here, so we get to hang out on company time. That's cool right?” Vaughn looked at him suspiciously. “Seriously bro. Jack knows it makes me happy when we hang out, so he made it happen. Maaaaaybe not in the best way, but I mean, at least you can enjoy a few days off paid vacation and we can just hang out like before?”

“I suppose so…”

“I can talk to Jack about fixing this and getting you back to work--”

“ _Hey_ let's not be too hasty here Rhys,” Vaughn quickly stopped him, making the omega laugh.

“Look, Jack doesn't do anything like… at a normal level. I'm not sure he knows how.” His mind immediately went to the play castle sitting in a box waiting to be built in one of the penthouse’s many spare rooms. “We can find a good middle ground. And we can just play it all normal. On Jack's dime,” he added with a grin.

“...Okay, when you put it like that, it is kind of freaking sweet.”

“You want a beer?”

“I’d kiss Handsome Jack himself for a beer right now.”

Rhys laughed at the idea and grabbed his best friend a beer, and Rhys gave him the grand tour of his daily life. 

By the third beer and a good scent on the place, Vaughn was noticeably calmer and more his usual self. The beta wasn't as star-struck as Rhys had been when he'd first been here (though that was completely understandable), so he was able to pay more attention to what Rhys was saying and doing rather than where they were.

He showed him what they were pretty sure they would be turning into the nursery, various baby catalogues, and what the three agreed on and where they differed (Tim and Rhys were both adamant the nursery would not be the loud yellow of Hyperion that Jack was so in love with; a soft, baby-duck yellow was a point for compromise). He also had to show Vaughn the ridiculousness of the shower Rhys was spoiled with, and also pointed out how Jack really did like the same beer they did.

They didn't even really get to talk of video games or decide on the bro-est of bro activities to undertake by the time Tim walked in the door.

Vaughn was noticeably startled, the sound he made also made Tim release a yelp of surprise in his own home. Vaughn might have lost his breath when Tim took the mask Jack normally wore off his own face, sheepishly smiling at the beta and introducing himself proper.

Tim promised Vaughn that he wasn't nearly half as scary as Jack (to which Rhys snorted and Vaughn fretted) and that the beta was very welcome in their home. 

“We’ll need a babysitter after all, right?” Tim joked, pressing a warm kiss to Rhys’ cheek as he offered Vaughn a smile. The beta thought it was definitively weird-- no mask and smiling- but he agreed that he'd be the best uncle ever.

Vaughn and Tim bonded a bit over talk of video games and fantasy books, and Tim dragged out an old set of Bunkers and Badasses and their evening wove itself into place.

The three got so into the game that Vaughn didn't even notice when Jack came home. When he _did_ notice, he'd thought at first that the beer they'd been drinking was much stronger than previously thought, and he was seeing double. Then he'd paled at Jack’s warm greeting:

“Hey there Muscles! Didn't recognize you with a shirt on.”

They had an awkward dinner together that felt more like an inquisition to Vaughn, though it didn't go as nearly as bad as it could have. Vaughn didn't pass out from nerves even once, and he inwardly commended himself on that fact. Jack even sent him home with cake the older man had stress-baked the day prior, and the whole experience left Vaughn with wondering if he hadn’t hallucinated the entire ordeal.

After Vaughn left for home, Rhys rewarded his alphas for treating his best friend well and making him happy. Jack said they should have more of Rhys’ friends over if it ended nice and sweaty with a big knot in a pretty omega.

Rhys rolled onto his other side in bed and cuddled into Tim out of spite, and Jack only laughed and snuggled at the omega’s back.

\--

The last time the three of them had gotten to lazily sleep in together had been too long ago, but today was a completely lazy Sunday that all took advantage of.

They were going to bake cookies and watch movies and make some decisions on baby furniture and just cuddle and spend some time together essentially doing nothing.

Jack was in the shower, and Tim lazily crawled out of bed from Rhys’ side as he remembered there was a very specific, hard to find classic that Jack had gotten a hold of, but it was back at the office and both had forgotten to grab it. Their lazy Sunday was not going to be compromised by running errands, or more likely, the older man staying to catch up on some ‘quick work’ so Tim slithered out with a promise to be back soon, and Rhys said he'd only wait so long to shower with the other man.

Rhys laid on the bed stretching for a while until he ultimately got up. He wondered why he even bothered with pajamas anymore since his alphas always got him out of his, but he pulled on the pants and shirt from last night and set about making coffee.

Jack called out for Tim a few times, and Rhys came to the closed door instead, opening it and sticking his face in with caution.

If the door was cracked open while one of them was in there, it was an open invitation. It was never stated, but it was something Rhys had picked up on through observation. If the door was closed when Jack was in there, he wanted to be alone. Tim didn’t even enter unless Jack called out for him for whatever reason, and Rhys assumed it had something to do with the mask the older man wore. He tried to proceed with caution.

“Hey, Jack?” he called out softly. “Tim went out.”

“Oh.”

“Do you want me to--”

“Don't come in here, Rhysie.” His voice was quick and rough, but the nickname was heartfelt. He felt the alpha’s anxiety spike.

“Are you okay?” He received grumbling in response. “Can I help?”

“No it's… I… I'll just wait for Tim.”

“He went all the way to the office to grab the movie.” An aggravated sigh left the older man. “Jack. I can help. What do you need? I can do it.”

“I… no, I…”

The level of anxiety coming from the older man made the omega whine. He was worried. Rhys wanted to hug. 

“...my mask.” Rhys made a questioning noise. “It's off.”

That perked Rhys’ interest, understanding a bit, though he was still concerned. “Oh. Do you need help putting it back on? Is it hard? I can help.”

The alpha softly laughed at the simple question and easy acceptance from his omega. He took a second to reply, his voice welcoming but guarded. “Get undressed, sweetheart.”

Rhys perked up at the obvious invitation, and entered the bathroom fully to divest himself of his clothing. His heart was racing. He didn't know what was under Jack’s mask; he thought it in poor taste to ask. It didn't change anything, knowing or not, but the older man was obviously sensitive about it. This was important and he knew it.

“Can you… Get the lights, baby. Leave the night light only. And for god's sake be careful, precious. It’s slippery.”

It wasn't that dark with the soft golden glow of the night light, and the floor wasn't filled with slippery hazards like Jack fretted. Rhys reached the shower door and paused. Jack had his back to him behind the glass, but once he entered and shut the door to that steamy enclosure, the older man reached a hand behind himself which Rhys took with encouragement.

“Turn around.”

Rhys did so, enjoying the temperature of the water washing over him, the trust the older man was putting in him, and the warm slide of Jack's arms around him as the alpha closed in from behind. 

Jack's lips pressed against his neck, and his hand gently stroked over the small swell of his belly. As the older man nuzzled him, Rhys could feel a roughness, not unlike plaster, against his skin.

“Jack?”

“You know Tim’s face…” Jack started uneasily. “I don’t-- I’m pretty messed up under here, kiddo.”

Rhys nuzzled his head against Jack’s, and the older man held him tighter. Wave after wave of uneasiness came from the CEO, and even his usual mannerisms were muted. Rhys wanted to fully hold the big alpha proper, but Jack held him firmly back. It was glaringly obvious that Jack didn’t want to be seen, and obvious to everyone on the station that there was something possibly very wrong with Handsome Jack’s original face. Not that that had much effect on his superstar CEO status anyways. 

“...Can I help?”

Jack snorted with pleasure at the blind offer. “Maybe. I don’t know. It’s kind of butt-ugly city… don’t wanna scare you.”

Rhys forced his fingers between the ones Jack covered his belly with, holding the older man’s hand. “...did a psycho rip your face off ‘cause they just _had_ to have it?” Rhys tried for levity, and it actually made Jack bark out a laugh. “A thresher try to have sex with it or something?”

The older man was actually chuckling, and it made Rhys feel good. “You’re the only thresher I get frisky with, got that buttercup?”

Rhys gave his hand a squeeze. “I think you could have been wearing a bag over your head this whole time and it wouldn’t change how I feel, Jack.”

“Well of course, I’m a friggin’ fantastic lay and I’m smarter than ninety-nine percent of the idiots here. My dick is legendary. I’m a catch, is what I’m saying, princess.”

Rhys was grinning wide at his statements. If the man could joke about how damn fabulous he was, then this was something they could conquer. “Exactly,” Rhys agreed with fondness. “I’m not going to run screaming, okay? Even if a thresher _did_ have sex with your face.”

Jack’s forehead was pressed into the back of Rhys’ neck, making little amused noises as he held the omega. “...Rhysie…” He mumbled something into the sensitive skin there that made Rhys shiver, and the older man drew his hands over Rhys’ forearms to hold his palms over the back of Rhys’ hands. “Close your eyes, alright sweetheart?”

Rhys did as he asked, and the older man faced him. He took the omega’s hands in his own and Rhys could feel the older man’s trepidation; hear it in the way he breathed. His anxiety was somehow louder than the water streaming from the ridiculous jets in the wall.

Jack slowly raised the younger man’s palms to his face, letting him feel for what he was in for, though Rhys still kept his eyes obediently closed. Jack’s heart was pounding as the omega traced thumbs over the familiar planes of Jack’s face, finding unfamiliar lines of rough skin and ridges that had Rhys frowning in thought.

“You can look… just… don’t be scared, Rhysie…”

Rhys opened his eyes, and they were wide at what was before him. It was big, Jack hadn’t been exaggerating about that. It somehow felt way worse than it looked though. He couldn’t tell what had made it, and the older man wouldn’t meet his eyes even in the low light. “Does it hurt?”

“No. Feels weird from time to time… tingly...” His eyes darted up to meet Rhys’ once before looking away again. “I can’t see out of this eye though… Not without the mask.”

Rhys wasn’t put off like the man had thought. Yeah, it was pretty gnarly as far as scars went, but Jack’s body was already covered in various scars from old wounds. He still looked like himself, and it wasn’t like he was missing pieces-- not that that would have mattered to the cybernetic omega anyways. “What do you need me to do?”

“There’s a bottle…. I need to apply the biogel after the shower and then fix the mask to my face… It’s gotta be done fast and I can’t see well enough to do it… I’m out of practice...”

Rhys drew fingers over Jack’s forehead and threaded gently through wet hair, trying to soothe the older man’s anxiety. It became glaringly obvious that this was something Tim normally did for the older man. He felt grateful for the opportunity. “Do you have to do this every day?”

“...It’s good for about a week, maybe two before it starts itching. I let it go a little long this time.”

Rhys frowned. That didn’t sound comfortable. “Do you ever not wear the mask?” A sudden thought struck him, and he looked at Jack with guilt. “Have you been wearing it because of me?”

“I prefer wearing it. Don’t worry, sugar.” Jack kissed his cheek, and Rhys gladly went into the embrace the alpha tightened around him. “I didn’t want you to have to see this, is all…”

“You couldn’t have hid it away forever, Jack,” Rhys said as he pet the older man. He snorted with an amusing thought. “Especially when the baby is here and we’re all too exhausted to even take a shower.”

Jack chuckled. That was a bright way to see things. Jack didn't even want to think on the possibility of his face scaring his own kids. Maybe sometimes at home, when the baby was older... His kids couldn't be scared if they knew his true face from day one.

Rhys pressed lips to Jack’s own, and the older man returned the motion with relief. They kissed a bit longer in the comforting warmth of the shower, but Jack had been done long before Rhys had popped in. It was time to put the mask back on.

Jack sat on the toilet lid in a towel as he instructed Rhys about the gel-- making sure the mask was fully and properly coated to meld with his skin’s electric impulses; adhering it to his face before it could dry or the organic technology inside it could die.

It was a fairly simple process, and the CEO was more or less acting himself once it was secured back on, grabbing the towel-covered omega to his lap for a kiss and a cuddle. His relief washed over Rhys in waves, and it made the omega satisfied to have offered succor to his alpha.

“Rhys?” Tim’s voice called. Back from the office apparently.

“In here,” the omega called as Jack gave him another kiss and a smack on the butt as the omega hopped up. 

Tim poked his head in with a smirk like he had some great secret to tell. “I picked you up a present on the way back.”

The omega’s eyes widened considerably as the alpha had a pint of ice cream in his hand, and he moved considerably quickly to snatch it. He left the bathroom to squirrel himself greedily away with it while both alphas chuckled, and Tim approached Jack with a somewhat curious expression.

“Rhys did it,” the older man explained of his masked face. 

Tim smiled with warmth that the older man had opened up that part of himself to the omega. He cupped Jack’s cheek, swiping a thumb over the seam at his jaw and coming away with a little excess gel.

“I can tell,” Tim teased, a warm smile for the CEO on his face. “He’ll learn with more practice.”

“Yeah… Yeah.”

Tim bent to kiss the older alpha’s lips, and Jack pulled Tim into his lap to better deepen it. This lazy Sunday was turning out to be quite the proper thing indeed.

\--

“Hi, I’m calling to confirm my checkup next week,” Rhys said into his comm, the doctor from his initial pregnancy diagnosis on the other end of the call. No waiting with secretaries for Handsome Jack’s omega.

“Yup, you’re all set. And we’re going to do your ultrasound, too. So maybe wear comfy pants.”

Rhys inwardly dreaded the eventuality of sweatpants, but figured he could put up with it for an afternoon. “And I wanted-- well, _we_ wanted to see it together?” 

“Of course, that’s definitely standard here.” He could hear the smile in the doctor’s voice as she responded, and it put him considerably at ease. “It’s a very exciting time, and I know you’re probably nervous but there’s no reason to be, I promise.”

“Just… don’t be surprised when Elpis itself walks into your office…”

The doctor laughed. “You’ve got quite a long way to go before you start looking like Elpis.”

Rhys looked down at his little baby paunch. “I’m pretty big I think.”

“That’s normal. Especially as your body starts to change,” she commiserated. “Everyone thinks they’re enormous, but it’s nothing to be concerned about. Not yet at least,” she added with a little laugh.

“It’s more like I swallowed a grapefruit whole,” he said derisively into the comm. The doctor was silent for a moment and it instantly made him panic. “Is that normal? _It’s normal right?”_

“You’re probably just further along than I thought,” she quickly supplied, voice even and calm. “You haven’t had any symptoms out of the norm, right? Anything unusual?”

“How should I know?” Rhys said in a sudden worry. Nothing about this was normal for him. Double bonded omega in a non-heat first pregnancy. He had his flesh hand over his belly in fearful concern now. “What if something’s wrong? What if I’m too big? I can’t wait a wee-- _Can I come in sooner?”_

The doctor’s voice was resigned but calm as she spoke to ease the undue panic. No sense in riling up Handsome Jack’s own omega. “I’m sure your baby is fine. There’s nothing to worry about. You’re so skinny too, it’s probably further along than I initially thought and it’s showing that. You’re _supposed_ to get bigger than Elpis,” she told him with a little laugh. “It’s okay.” 

Rhys wasn’t proud of the whine that went through the comm as he paced the kitchen and held his belly, and the doctor’s soothing voice came through once more.

“Do you still want to come in early?”

“Yes. Yes I do.” He knew he wouldn’t wind down after he’d gotten wound up. He needed her to tell him everything was alright, even if he was just being overly sensitive about his size. “Can I come in today?” There was a pause, but then the doctor said that was just fine, and when did he prefer? “Now? Can I come in now?”

As Rhys was gathering one of Jack’s sweaters up to pull over his head, he also sent Vaughn a quick message. Jack was making an appearance at some new science wing or something, and Tim was sitting in a meeting for the CEO, leaving Rhys to laze about the penthouse alone. The only person free was his best bro in the whole world (he’d have to thank Jack again for giving the beta time off).

Rhys felt dumb for working himself into such a panic, and he was also willing to admit it was all in his head and stupid hormones and worry over nothing, so he asked Vaughn to meet him down there if he could. It wasn’t worth working his alphas into a similar lather for absolutely no reason, and Rhys would prefer to keep his doctor and all parties involved happy and _not_ full of bullet holes. Jack didn’t respond to panic well.

The doctor’s assistant was waiting for Rhys as he arrived, and she ushered the omega into a private room; nice, just like the last time he’d been with Tim. 

Vaughn hadn’t gotten back to him yet, and the beta hadn’t been in the waiting room, but he was probably in the zen-zone doing yoga at home if Rhys knew any better. He felt silly bothering Vaughn with his empty fears, but he was here now and the doctor was already providing a lot of comfort for his concerns as he was on the soft, sterile bedding, so it was okay. He felt alright by himself.

“You look just fine to me,” the doctor repeated again as she took Rhys’ blood pressure and made him comfortable. “Not as skinny as the last time I saw you, either. You're a bit bigger than expected, even. Not in a bad way, I mean.”

Rhys might have been offended if he hadn’t thought the same thing. His worries about being too fat morphing into concern over his baby took all possibility of offense right from his mind. “I’ve been eating a lot. And not just junk and ice cream!” he quickly added as if she had some foresight to his treats habit. “Jack cooks a lot of healthy meals for me and I’m still taking those vitamins.” 

The doctor only smiled, passing no judgment. “You look healthy, is what I’m saying. Let's check in on this little guy and make sure there's no issues, okay?”

She prepped the omega and made him comfortable while he laid back. She asked him to bare his belly for her so they could get a proper read on things. Rhys raised a brow. “I thought my first ultrasound was next visit.”

“Well, we just wanna make sure everything is okay. No better way to do it than this,” she explained. “For your size, actually, we’re probably overdue. It’s okay if we do it now instead of next week.”

Rhys felt kind of dumb after all the fuss he’d been making to have reservations now. “It's just… we wanted to see it together the first time…”

The doctor gave him a warm smile. “I can turn the monitor away if you'd like. You can look together at the appointed time that Handsome Jack is available, hm?” Rhys gave her a slight chuckle in response. “I won't say anything if you don't.”

He laughed at that, not feeling as bad since technically he wouldn't be seeing their baby without his alphas present. Tim had been the one to make the appointment, their schedules cleared and set for the first time seeing ‘the lump’, as Jack had put it. Rhys had smacked him one for that, and they’d all laughed with happy anticipation.

That could still happen as planned the following week. He could calm his own paranoid worries now without pushing ahead sans Jack and Tim. Everything was still on track.

The doctor moved about efficiently, instructing the omega to relax and not worry. “You’re definitely further along than I thought. We can see just by looking at your belly. So don’t worry too much about your size, mm? You’re where you should be.”

Rhys chuckled, feeling even sillier that he’d come all the way down here. She was gentle with him as she watched her monitors, turned away from Rhys like suggested. It was weird, but she hummed as she moved the device about his belly, and he felt comfortable and safe and well.

A sharp intake of breath caught Rhys off guard, and he started at the sound with alarm. “What's wrong? Is it okay? It's okay, right?” His heart rate elevated and his head spun all kinds of awful scenarios, from tumors to exacerbated growth to something he must have done wrong and oh god what might he have done wrong??

The doctor aimed a smile his way, her warm hand on his calming the omega minutely. “No no, everything is fine, absolutely fine, I promise.” Her words did little to soothe, his face still a worried, disbelieving frown facing her warm expression. “Your baby has a little friend, is all.”

Rhys sat up straighter, fearful. “Like a benign tumor? Is it okay? You can remove it?”

“No, no honey, not like that at all. You've got _twins_.” Her hand squeezed his with a smile. “Twins. The right size too by the look of things. Guess I was right on that time stamp. You’ve just got double the passengers is all. Everything is fine.”

Rhys stared at her a moment, dumbfounded, heart in his throat. “Say that again?”

“You're going to have twins.” Rhys blinked brown and blue eyes at her, and she smiled. “Guess we've solved why you're so big already. I'll have to alter your charts.”

He could feel excitement bubbling up in him, his chest fit to burst. _Twins?_

The doctor got up for a moment and returned to his side with a paper cup of water. “Here you go. Don’t pass out on me now.” Her smile was secondhand happiness for him, and she had to slightly guide him to drink as he was still shell-shocked at the news. Rhys drank slowly as the doctor was saying something in soothing tones, encouraging, his mind a tumult of joyousness.

Twins. That was just… Holy crap. Twins didn't run in his family. He wondered if they did in Jack or Tim’s. Unless….

“Is it possible to father twins from two different alphas?”

“Oh yes, entirely.” Something clicked on the doctor’s face as she was still trying to soothe him. “You… haven't been faithful to Handsome Jack,” the doctor stated very delicately.

The omega didn't tell her otherwise, still trying to digest the things being presented to him. That whole conversation was better left for later with his alphas both present.

The doctor was petting his hand gently, trying to read his face. “I can test to see… If they have different DNA, then there's your answer.”

“Could it… It wouldn't hurt him-- _them_ \- would it?”

She gave the omega a trustful smile. “Omega science has made leaps and bounds in the last ten years. It's 100% safe. You can know within the hour.”

“ _Please_ ,” Rhys asked, and the doctor prepped him on her table for a relatively boring procedure, all things considered, though Rhys was awash in excitement. 

Rhys passed the time waiting for the test results on his comm. He messaged his alphas, letting them know he wasn’t home and he’d gone in for a checkup-- nothing to worry about, just asking the doctor some questions is all- and messaging Vaughn, unable to keep the news in, and asking if his friend could be there when the tests got done.

Vaughn called him in reply, and was excitedly throwing on a shirt right then and there, on his way.

\--

An hour and a half later and a new high-score on his echo’s snake game, and the doctor had results for what might be considered the most fortunate omega on the station.

The babies had different fathers. Rhys was shocked, tears pricking his eyes at such perfect news. His alphas were going to _flip_. 

The doctor took his stillness for worry. She pet his hand in concern. “Do you… Would you like an intermediary? There are… _groups_ … dedicated to getting newborns out of the path of… _territorial_ alphas in these cases.” She gave his hand a gentle squeeze. “If during the delivery one of them ‘didn't make it’...” 

The doctor let the implication hang in the air; a way for his baby from a different father to survive the alpha in the wings. Spirit the one in danger away where it could live safely. He’d heard of things like that but never thought it would be something in his purview.

Little did the doctor know that this was _exactly_ what Rhys wanted. Jack and Tim might just implode on the spot from such good news.

Rhys put his hand over the one the doctor had on his in comfort, a smile on his face and tears in his eyes. He appreciated the service, the very _idea_ , but no. Completely unnecessary. Both his babies would be staying with him, even if they didn’t both look like Handsome Jack.

The doctor thought he was either brave as shit, or the most protective omega she’d ever met, but she respected his choice, and he told her they’d still be coming in next week to see the baby-- _babies._

Vaughn was waiting for him in the appropriately-named waiting room as he left with a grin on his face. Rhys was lightheaded with the news; giddy, shocked. He was scared he might faint on the way back home, and Vaughn was a more-than-willing crutch for his best friend. The happy cuddles and hugs Rhys received from the beta was a good indicator for how Jack and Tim would react when he broke the news.

\--

The pair of alphas both peered from where they were in the living room towards the front door, hearing Rhys’ voice as he came in. That was unusual to say the least, and it was obvious he wasn’t on his comm, so who was he with?

Vaughn was nodding to Rhys’ affirmations that he'd talk to him later, only for the small beta to shrink in on himself. Rhys frowned until he realized both Tim and Jack were at his back watching with judgement and speculation. The omega huffed with a smile, too good of a mood to be upset at their territoriality.

“It's just Vaughn. You know Vaughn,” he said dismissively over his shoulder. “One of you a little better than most,” Rhys added under his breath with a smirk aimed at Jack, making his friend turn slightly red. Vaughn would _never_ forget the day Jack had ransacked Rhys’ room as long as he lived. Just because he’d had an awkward dinner with the man hadn’t changed that impression as of yet.

“I um… Just message me I guess?”

“You know I will, bro.”

Vaughn’s warm and awkward smile turned into a flat line as Rhys felt a weight behind him followed by a chin on his shoulder. A frown was on that handsome masked face as arms wrapped tenderly around his middle, and Jack was brimming with possession.

“He brought me back from the checkup. Don't be mean.”

“Doing my omega a favor, Muscles? How’re you enjoying that vacation time?”

_“Jaaaack.”_

Vaughn’s eyes passed between Rhys and Jack. Since the omega seemed unconcerned, and Jack seemed sooner interested in Vaughn leaving, the beta quickly hightailed it with a last quick smile at his best friend. “ _I'll get going see you later Rhys bye.”_

Vaughn was already halfway down the hall before Rhys turned in to Jack's arms. He got a kiss on the nose from the now smiling alpha, and was quickly encompassed by another pair of arms slinking in from behind. Tim was stealthy as hell when he wanted to be, and the amount to which he scented and kissed and marked up the omega told Rhys all he needed to know about Tim feeling quite the same. It was endearing as it was ridiculous.

“You guys done?” The omega quipped at their possessiveness. “Poor Vaughn is still traumatized from _you_ , Jack.”

The older alpha just shrugged. “How was the doctor’s, sweetheart?”

“Um… Can you sit down?”

He could suddenly feel anxiety that wasn't his-- worry, concern over his request.

“Hey, calm down now. It's nothing bad.” Rhys took a steadying breath so he wouldn’t cry again from happiness. “Um… So the doc did an ultrasound because I _am_ fatter than I should be--” he paused for either to make any teasing remarks, but neither alpha made any jokes about his ice cream treats. “So um…Yeah. I've got twins.”

Both Jack and Tim wore equally uncomprehending looks. 

“ _Twins_.” Rhys repeated slowly so it might sink in for them. He himself needed time to properly comprehend that, after all. And he was _still_ floored by it.

“...Rhysie, did you just say twins?”

Rhys nodded with a warm smile at his thunderstruck alphas gaping at him. Tim beckoned his arms towards Rhys, and the omega had a fleeting thought that he might have forgotten how to work his legs in his want for the omega. Rhys happily moved just within reach only to be gently tugged half-over both of them and smothered in affection. 

They cuddled and loved on him, laughs and kisses and touches, jokes about him being a _damn_ hard worker before Rhys could finish his news. He was smiling, dodging Jack’s kisses and Tim’s hands as he tried to garner their attention.

“W-wait, there's more.”

“What, you got triplets in there kitten?”

Rhys rolled his eyes with a grin. He took each man’s hand, threading fingers together until they were all locked in warmth. “So… Uh, the twins are-- I've got one of each.”

“Boy and a girl?”

“No I mean, ah, one from each. One from each of you.”

They were quiet a few more moments, and the rush from the bond was nearly drowning him in joy. The happiness of the alphas was intoxicating, like he was steeped in a sense of home and hearth. He didn’t know if heaven existed but this feeling had to be somewhere damn close. He’d just given his alphas the entire world.

“You're saying we're each getting a kid from you? Like, right off the bat?”

Rhys chuckled lightly, a happy smirk on his face. “Yup.”

“Sweetheart…. You're an efficient little thing aren't you?” Jack laughed and laughed, just overwhelmed with joy and not quite sure what else to do with himself as they loved on Rhys.

“You know you didn’t have to do it all in one go,” Tim also laughed, eyes moist as they held and cuddled each other, kisses and squeezes all around. 

Rhys rolled his eyes with a smile at the gentle teasing. He was lost between them both; their outward affection and the inward swell of jubilation from the bond. It was like every ounce of happiness in the world was being fed through to him, and it was nearly impossible to process it all. He felt overwhelmed by the affectionate warmth and love. His alphas touches helped to ground him somewhat. 

“You're perfection buttercup, absolute perfection.” Jack was petting Rhys, kissing hair and neck and everywhere Tim himself couldn’t currently reach on the other half of Rhys. “I don’t even know what to say, Rhysie.”

“You don’t have to,” Rhys told them pointedly, holding them both back, feeling the depth of their happiness right down to his bones.

“One of each, Jack.” Tim was barely able to keep his voice level, his tone soft and wavering as he tried to keep himself together. Two babies on the way. It brought it that much further home that they were going to be parents.

“Yeah honeybunch. I think it’s safe to say red hair and freckles are in our near future,” the older man warmly teased, kissing both his mates on the cheeks.

Tim cried, Rhys laughed, and Jack had arms around both with a huge, utterly happy grin. Not for the first time, Jack was again certain that Tim had chosen the most perfect omega in existence, and they sat together for some time just repeating the facts over and over again.

Rhys bitched that he was going to get doubly big now. His alphas happily looked forward to it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was already guessed at chapter before last xD hehehe Fraternal twins from two different fathers _does_ happen xD Still though, i took a lot of artistic liberties with stuff (as usual LOLOL).
> 
> I am in LOVE with the comments guys, i get so amped up when you get amped up ahahah <3 i think 2 more chapters max, especially since we ran so long with this one haha
> 
> [my tumblr](http://purge-that-urge-rhackathon.tumblr.com/) | [my fic masterlist archive](http://purge-that-urge-rhackathon.tumblr.com/post/134979026515/poisonjack-ao3-fic-archive)


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it's been so long since the last update D: my bartending job at LAX more or less killed me, I quit that, and now I have orientation at the theater bar on friday haha xD Part time though, so the last installment of this shouldn't be _nearly_ as long a wait :)
> 
> My ass moves to australia in 10 weeks woo!

The week that Rhys came into the doctor’s office with _two_ Jack’s in tow was the first time the omega had ever seen the blood completely drain from someone’s face in under two seconds flat. The doctor, to her credit, did not pass out, though her movements were a bit shaky as she had to sit down to compose herself. 

Jack laughed about having that effect on everyone, and double the handsome was a true rarity she should enjoy. Tim was just bouncing on his heels excitedly about finally seeing an ultrasound of their babies, and if either alpha noticed the very-real fear of the doctor, they just wrote it off to surprise.

Rhys understood the look she gave him, though, concern that her offer prior might have some effect on her life. It wasn’t every day that someone would voice a desire to spirit away a child of Handsome Jack’s, even if the situation became lucidly clear now. 

Rhys just smiled. Being diplomatic and giving nothing prior away, he gave her a somewhat apologetic grin to this double whammy he’d brought with him, and to her credit, she kept her composure throughout the whole checkup. The fat bonus Jack gave her after the fact for taking such good care of their Rhysie might have calmed any lingering worries, and they went home with scans of the twins to put on the fridge.

Jack kept making jokes about ‘the blobs’ as he called them, the babies not really distinguishable as much to get excited for in the scans. The color imaging had shown the development and the doctor detailed how it would progress, but to Jack it had all looked like a big blue blob.

“If you call them a ‘big blue blob’ one more time, you're going to have _big blue balls_ until after they're born,” Rhys threatened with half a growl as he sat on the couch. 

Jack cackled at that, a smile on his face as he left his inspection of the image on their fridge to come sit next to the omega. “Aw come on kitten, what else do they look like to you?”

Jack looked up at Tim, compelling the other alpha to agree with him that it was hard to see much baby-shape in the scans they'd gotten. The younger alpha just snorted dismissively. 

“I'm with Rhys on this one,” Tim agreed, a slightly wicked curve to his lips and an eyebrow raised in threat. “I won't lay you either if you keep calling them that.”

“Oh you two… They know daddy loves them.” Jack placed a kiss on Rhys’ cheek before sliding off the couch to his knees. The older man sweet-talked Rhys’ belly, a cheek and palm affectionately against the omega’s skin as he appealed to his offspring to have a better sense of humor than their mama.

It made Rhys laugh at least, even if he rolled his eyes at the CEO sitting there between his legs.

Jack pressed long-lingering kisses to Rhys’ belly, first one side, then the other, then elsewhere about the little bulge there. His lips were pressed to the omega for long enough intervals that Rhys had to fondly ask him what the hell he was doing.

“I’m letting it soak in,” the older man told him with a toothy grin and a pat to Rhys’ thigh. “Making sure the babies get my kisses.”

Rhys heart might have melted completely at that, crying and alarming the CEO who came to sit back up next to him to comfort and pet. The omega just bawled that Jack was a softie before pushing the big alpha off the couch again and sobbing into his palms.

Tim grinned and took up his place next to Rhys to soothe and pet at the other man while Jack just remained where he'd landed on the floor with a self-satisfied smirk. They could both feel how utterly pleased the omega was through the bond, even if he had tears running down his cheeks and was making an assortment of ugly sounds. Tim offered a smirk to the older man as he stroked at Rhys’ back, holding in a snort. Rhys was so, _so_ pleased the pregnant omega couldn’t stand it. 

Jack didn't doubt that their babies could feel it too.

\--

The CEO moved through Helios with a strut that kept most employees’ attention, a smile on his face and a tablet in his hands as he was making his way back home to his mates.

There were less and less insurrections to deal with at some of their new mining sites, he had a rival company by the balls, and the alpha had even managed to find something worthwhile to distract his pregnant mate with, keeping Rhys from dealing with a mundane desk job he didn't need. Everything was going very very right as far as the CEO was concerned.

Jack came home to find Tim and Rhys cuddling and snickering together on the couch, a tablet between them as their focus as Tim was pointing at the screen and scenting up Rhys’ throat. Jack interrupted whatever was so damn amusing, and dropped the tablet he’d been holding into Rhys’ lap. The omega gave him a judgmental look for the delivery, holding it between his hands and looking up at the older man in question.

“What's this?”

“Your busy work, sweetheart.” Rhys looked to Tim for elaboration, but the other alpha shrugged with a smile, scenting him again and making Rhys light up with the motion. Jack rolled his eyes at them both, though he grinned down with satisfaction. “You said you still wanted to work, baby. You’re too damn smart to be wasted down in your department and I like you safe and comfortable with the babies here at home.”

Rhys snorted at the explanation as he scrolled through various files, scanning over the notes and issues pertaining to each matter. His fingers drummed along his steadily-growing belly, the babies enough months along now that he could rest his cybernetic hand there comfortably.

“These are _big_ problems, Jack.”

“Yeah. They’re not pressing but they’re bothersome. If you want to solve something, try any of those. Don’t need to go back to your crappy little department.” The older man placed a somewhat humoring kiss on the omega’s cheek. “How's _that_ for busy work?”

“...I’m gonna make you eat those words when I fix one of these,” Rhys muttered as he scrolled through confidently. 

“Speaking of,” Tim added as he nuzzled his pregnant mate, “did you want anything special to eat for dinner?” The younger alpha looked up at the CEO with a smile. “We were thinking of ordering take out so you wouldn’t have to cook.”

Jack grinned at the forethought, and bent to place a just-as-enthusiastic kiss on Tim’s temple. “If I didn’t know how much you nerds liked my cooking, I might be offended.” 

“I’m kind of craving fried rice from the big noodle place in the hub _anyways_ ,” Rhys said with a playful grin aimed Jack’s way. “And donuts…” Tim snorted and Jack rolled his eyes, though his expression was fond. “But I kind of want a shower more.” 

Rhys looked up at Jack and held his hands out expectantly. The CEO laughed and helped pull the omega up, leaving the tablet of industrial secrets to the couch while Tim pondered if there _was_ any possible place on Helios that delivered both fried rice _and_ donuts. He checked his own tablet for the hub’s directory, asking Rhys if he was positive on the donuts and smirking at the shouted back “baker's dozen!”

Jack followed on Rhys’ heels, chuckling. “You gonna eat all those yourself, cupcake?” 

“Maybe if you’re nice, I’ll let you have _one_ ,” Rhys teased as Jack followed him through their bedroom. Rhys was stripping as he walked, ruminating on putting fried rice _on_ donuts, while the CEO told him he was nasty. Rhys laughed at the alpha’s expression, and the omega ignored his food judgments and changed the subject to his ‘busy’ work. 

Jack was only half listening as Rhys was turning on the shower, the pretty omega’s pale, inked skin a feast for the eyes. His gaze lingered on the younger man’s belly, looking like he’d swallowed a basketball or five, and the older man let out an appreciative growl. Rhys preened at the way the alpha looked at him, posing a bit vainly, and told Jack rather confidently how he'd solve all Hyperion’s problems without breaking a sweat-- considering the alpha solved _his_ , of course.

Jack gave his pregnant mate an interested look and a lecherous grin, coming to hold the younger man in his arms. His hands trailed down his back to grab handfuls of plump omega flesh, making Rhys chuckle. He scented the younger man’s neck, breath hot as he picked up traces of quickly-growing arousal. “That so, baby?” 

Rhys pet Jack’s face fondly, a dirty quirk to his smile. He pressed a kiss to Jack’s cheek, rubbing himself awkwardly against the older man, and told him to join him in the shower. Rhys bit the alpha’s lower lip next, getting a lusty sound from the CEO’s throat. “Get Tim in here, too. He’s been bragging about some trick he learned with his tongue and won’t show me.”

Jack chuckled as he put their foreheads together. “He better have been studying from books or we’re going to have a problem,” the older man said with a grin that mirrored Rhys’ own. 

The omega nipped him again. “ _Hurry up_ , Jack.”

The CEO fled the bathroom with a spring in his step belonging to a much younger man, his own interest peaked at whatever secret tongue trick sweet Timmy had picked up on his own. 

He could hear wet shower sounds and Rhys’ hums from the bathroom as he offered his double a fond grin; the dutiful alpha was still working on his tablet. Tim’s fingers dancing across the screen presumably in search of a fried-rice-and-donuts place, and didn’t notice the intense look of curiosity and want the older man was giving him. 

“Sooo…. I hear you’ve got some cool new tongue trick you’ve been practicing, honeybunch? Picked something up in your spare time?”

Tim looked up with wide eyes, the teasing implication in Jack’s voice enough to gather his focus. Of _course_ Rhys had spilled the beans, but he’d been teasing the other man about his secret habit all afternoon-- _telling,_ not _showing_ \- so he guessed that was fair enough. “I don’t know what Rhys told you, but there are a _lot_ of instructional videos out there if you know where to look.”

Jack’s mind instantly went to porn, but he put his hands on his hips with a teasing grin. “You don’t have something sweet on the side then, Timtams?” He was given a roll of his eyes in response, and Jack bent to kiss him again, but this time on those pouting lips. “I didn’t think so. Come on sweetheart, Rhysie’s feelin’ frisky.”

Tim grinned at that, fingers curling pleasantly around the tablet in his hands, always up to enjoy their pregnant mate. “By the way, I found a place maybe… That can do donuts _and_ fried rice. It _looks_ okay but I’m not sure they’d be willing to do it…”

“Really?” The CEO reached out for the tablet with pleasant surprise. “Lemme see baby, nothing _I_ can’t make happen,” Jack said confidently. “I got tacos at a burger place once, I'm sure we can make this happen. Hell, maybe it's the same place--”

“Ah, _no_ \--” Tim said, holding his tablet protectively against his chest. “This isn't that. Let me just pull that up--”

“Not _that_ , huh? You looking at your ‘instructional’ videos right now? With a perfectly good omega waiting in the shower?” Jack asked slyly, his good mood only increasing. At least the other alpha was on the same wavelength as him. The food could ultimately wait. They had a horny, pregnant omega needing their attentions right now, and greedy thing that Rhys was, one of them alone wouldn’t do.

“You _are_ looking at porn then, aren’t you? Right here in the living room, honeypie?” The CEO snickered, enjoying teasing the younger man. “We've got the 3D version in the shower. But if it’s that Handsome Jack lookalike porn then I don’t blame you.”

Jack winked, and Tim gave him a roll of his eyes-- not to deny the allegations necessarily, but more like affirm that he was _much_ more clever than such boldness. If he was trying to hide his porn habits, he could do a _much_ better job than being caught out. His expression only made Jack laugh.

“You’ve got my interest now gorgeous. Are you into some weird secret shit I don’t know about? You _and_ Rhysie?” Jack’s face suddenly looked enlightened. “Is that what you were doing when I came home?”

“It’s… nothing… just….” Tim nonchalantly tried to squirrel the tablet away between himself and the couch, but Jack snatched it up before he could so much as shove it.

The double was quiet as he watched Jack’s grin slowly turn to a confused smile, eyes perusing the content before him before looking at Tim and back again.

“Are you writing again?”

Tim’s face was red, and he had a frowning quirk to his lips at being found out. “Yes… maybe… I dunno… just, something for the babies maybe…”

Jack’s eyes were moving quickly over the object in his hands, lips twitching to an impressed smile as he scrolled with a finger. “Wow, it's good, babe.”

Tim looked up sharply at that, waiting for a teasing remark or jibe, but none came. Jack's face was guileless as his eyes scanned over the unfinished work. The older man looked genuinely interested.

“You think so?”

“Do I ever say anything I don’t mean? I mean it's got talking bears, swords and fights and shit in it, sounds perfect for our kids. You gonna finish it?”

Tim didn't necessarily expect such a question, though he dumbly nodded as the older man read through what he had written thus far, genuine interest in the other alpha’s content.

Rhys’ annoyed holler came to them from the master bathroom, jarring Jack from his reading and Tim from the breath he didn't realize he'd been holding. Both alphas looked towards the bedroom door at the noise resembling their names and several curse words.

Jack set the tablet down before leaning over the double. The dirty smirk he gave him gave Tim excited shivers. “Come on honeybunch. Your presence is needed. Your pants are not.” The CEO pulled his double up, leaving the tablets on the couch as Rhys’ annoyed statements of being alone and horny reached their ears.

Tim held Jack's hand until they were stripping right outside the glass walls, and Rhys welcomed them in with keen, planning eyes, licking his lips impatiently. They could smell his arousal in the steam, and he must have been horny as hell because the shower was thick with his scent.

“What's going on there baby?” Jack purred as he stepped in, the warmth and the omega’s scent like home and hearth as water washed over tired muscles. Rhys went into his arms with relief that his alphas were _finally_ in the damn shower with him, a pleased smile to his lips.

“A _lot_ ,” Rhys purred right back, kissing both men once Tim had the shower door closed behind them. Rhys licked a hot stripe up Jack's neck and wiggled his ass back into Tim’s hips, whining with excitement as they closed him in between them. 

Tim's hand found its way to Rhys’ already-jutting cock, and the omega purred Tim’s name as the other man gave him a few teasing strokes, nibbling at his bonding site. It made Tim swell in pride to hear Rhys make that noise, and the omega lolled his head back to look at the alpha with lust-filled eyes. Tim pressed a kiss to Rhys’ cheek.

“It's been a good day, huh babe?”

“Yesss yes yes yes,” Rhys replied as he nipped at Tim's lips, the alpha’s hand giving him another stroke. “ _Just like that.”_

Tim's hand was joined by Jack's, and they sandwiched their mate between them as Rhys chuckled huskily, an arm twisted around each to get as close as possible. They touched him under the guise of washing him, their kisses less than innocent, and the omega enjoyed every second of it. 

Tim held Rhys’ jaw firmly with one hand, pressing their lips together and doing a weird sort of twisty flick with his tongue that hit the omega in all the right ways. Rhys’ pretty whines and cries as he came echoed off the shower walls, his satisfaction felt through the bond as if the purring wasn't enough. Jack snickered and pulled Tim into a kiss over Rhys’ shoulder, and the alpha gave the trick a go for the older man as well. Jack made a rather undignified noise and ground his hips against the man between them, and he didn’t even begrudge Tim’s smug-as-hell smile.

They pampered Rhys, washing him, massaging, little kisses and nips meant to tease after his second orgasm, holding off and denying themselves in favor of riling him up. Rhys moaned as a gentle hand smoothed over his arm where flesh met metal; an innocent touch not deserving such a sound. It gave his alphas pause, looking at each other with lusty amusement, repeating the action and getting the same moan. Even if they'd mistaken the sound for something else, Rhys was hard yet again.

“This pregnancy is having an _awful_ lot of fun side effects,” Jack teased as he carefully dragged his tongue back around Rhys’ port. The desperate huffing sound the omega let out only confirmed the fresh scents of arousal Jack was smelling through the steam. Rhys whined and tried to get one of their hands down between his cheeks, begging for a knot in his empty hole. “I thought your bonding heats were fun but this...hoo kitten.” Jack’s lips kissed his port again and Rhys’ legs were shaking with want.

Tim’s massaging had turned to kisses that trailed down the seam where flesh and metal became one at Rhys’ arm. It was absurdly sensitive, and the cybernetic man shivered at the soft press of the alpha’s lips, helpless to the sensitivity. “Please _pleasepleaseplease_ Tim.” He ground his ass into the double, the young alpha groaning as his cock received delicious friction. “I need… I need you _in_ me please?”

Jack chuckled as Rhys gripped the older man’s hip greedily, the CEO nosing at the younger man’s throat and then licking up around his port again to high-pitched gasps. “Oh shit, I bet we could make you come if we shoved a drive in there, sweet pea.”

Rhys whined at the thought of them shoving anything anywhere at that moment. He was leaking enough slick that it wasn’t washing away as his alphas toyed with him, barely registering Tim’s husky laugh at the CEO’s statement.

“That might actually scramble his brain, Jack.”

“We could put something else in there.”

The omega couldn’t help the moan that escaped him as Jack’s tongue teased over his port again. “Y-You’re not putting your dick in my port, Jack.”

“Oh come on, Rhysie. _My_ dick? It would never fit.” The older man’s thumb traced just below Rhys’ bottom lip. “And nothing looks half as good on my cock as that hot little mouth of yours.” Tim snorted and the older man gave his double a smirk. “With the exception of this gorgeous thing next to you.”

“I’ll remember that next time you want a blowjob,” Tim threatened with a laugh, tugging the older man into a kiss more teeth than tongue. It gave Rhys just enough time to recover his oversensitivity between the two of them before their attention was focused back on the cybernetic man. He _begged_ them to take him to bed, give him a knot, give him _two_ knots, just _please_ he needed them needed them _needed_ them.

It was kinky as hell, having the younger man between them dry and sated in their bed, a knot in his ass and another held between his thighs. He might’ve been able to take them both at once, the double penetration alone having made him see stars, and they might’ve come _way_ too soon for overstimulation, but there was just no way he could take _two_ knots at once. Not with how big he was and the current lack of flexibility.

That didn’t mean that he didn’t want to try again after the babies were born. It made his alphas groan at the thought, but it was worth waiting for.

\--

It wasn’t the first time Jack had jarred awake from sleep, especially with Rhys getting up so often during the night to piss and then cuddle back up with his alphas. But usually they just fell back asleep without a word. Jack found himself alone in bed, confused, and wondering if he was still asleep because things were oddly surreal. 

Tim was sitting on the edge of the bed sleepily pulling pants on, making sleepy, grunting noises, and Rhys wasn’t to be seen in the bedroom.

“Tim… Timmy… What’re you doin’ babe?” The older man rubbed his eyes as he pulled himself to a sitting position. He inhaled deeply before coughing, blinking his bleary eyes, voice weak with sleep. “Where’s Rhys?”

“Grilled cheese with pickles.”

Jack wondered if he was still asleep. “Huh…?”

Tim looked back at Jack, also half-asleep and looking minorly cranky, eyes squinted and tired in the light of a bedside lamp. “Rhys wants grilled cheese with pickles.”

“What time is it?” the CEO asked as he stretched. It was either _super_ late or way too early. He groaned as he saw it was four AM. “...you gonna make it?” 

Tim tiredly shook his head, pulling on shoes while Jack still watched with addled confusion. 

“I’m headed down to the hub.”

“...what?” Jack was sure he hadn’t heard correctly. This was either a freakin’ weird dream or a really banal nightmare. 

“Rhys wants the one from that greasy spoon in the hub…” Tim sighed. “You don’t wanna see the kitchen…”

Despite Tim’s half-asleep affirmations that Jack could go back to sleep, the older man got up and sluggishly followed his double into the living room. He was _still_ not convinced he wasn't still asleep, because this was truly absurd.

The kitchen counters were covered in the contents of the pantry and some melting ice cream sitting in the carton. Jack frowned and moved to put that away when Tim stopped him. 

“He wants melty ice cream to dip it in or something… or dip your pretzels in… I’m not really sure, but leave it be.” Tim nuzzled the older man tiredly. “Go back to bed, Jack.”

The omega in question popped around the other side of the kitchen, giving Tim an expectant look. The double made a gruff sound of acknowledgement, snapping his mask into place on his own face, and the omega went back to his pacing of the penthouse.

“Tim… baby…”

“I'll be right back… You can go back to sleep,” Tim affirmed as he left the penthouse quietly, hoping that diner would have his order nice and hot and waiting for him. No one said no to a request from ‘Handsome Jack’ after all. Even at four AM.

Jack sought out his pregnant mate instead of going back into the bedroom, protective instincts flaring even half-asleep. Rhys was wearing one of the soft, easy-to-remove omega robes they’d gotten him as he walked about the large penthouse without any real purpose. Jack might have thought it elegant if his brain wasn't mostly still unconscious. He was operating on instinct mainly, feeling a drive to keep his insomniac mate company as the omega walked with hands on his back.

Jack followed protectively on Rhys’ heels, barely coherent, as the omega strolled about the perimeter of the penthouse, looking out at the stars, judging the kitchen, and then back again. The omega didn’t say anything much to him which was fine as Jack was piloting on auto; he contentedly stayed with their pregnant mate without needing words.

When Rhys was finally ready to sit, Jack was more or less awake and finding the whole situation amusing. The omega cuddled into him sleepily, and Jack kept a nice warm palm across the younger man’s belly, lips against his forehead and indulging in his scent.

Rhys was asleep again by the time Tim got back, the alpha visibly disgruntled by the sleeping cloud of omega on the couch. Rhys roused when the scent came to his nostrils though, and he made a sour face of displeasure. He told Tim to put it away, the scent making him nauseous, and burrowed his head down under Jack’s arm to block it out.

The lone-suffering alpha whined tiredly but stuck his to-go box in the fridge. Tim left the ice cream out, shooting the kitchen counter a murderous look it surely didn’t deserve. He then joined the pair back on the couch, grabbing a throw-blanket to tuck around them and relaxing into the quiet. 

As Rhys began snoring and Jack snickered in wicked amusement, Tim hissed that next time Jack could be the errand boy, and burrowed himself down against their mate with a disgruntled huff.

Jack kept his comment about how _he_ would have gotten delivery to himself.

\--

Rhys was just about 5 months along the first time he felt the babies kick. He’d thought it was just his stomach rumbling for seconds on the lasagna Jack had made, but apparently the kiddos wanted to show their appreciation for the satisfying meal, and were dancing a jig on his innards.

Jack and Tim were frowns and confusion as Rhys had called them over excitedly only to feel nothing. Two pairs of large, loving hands placed about his swollen belly in focus as Rhys swore up and down that he could feel movement the alphas clearly didn't.

“Maybe the lasagna didn’t agree with you,” Tim proposed as Rhys and Jack both rolled their eyes.

“Excuse me honeybunch but that’s my ultra deluxe lasagna you’re bad-mouthing there--”

“It’s the _babies,_ I’m sure,” Rhys quickly defused, shooting a somewhat amused look at Jack. “I think they want seconds.”

“Well now _that_ I believe,” Jack said as he still carefully felt about Rhys’ belly.

“Are they moving _now_?” Tim asked somewhat restlessly, head cocked as if he could divine the movement better through focus.

“They are.” Rhys moved each alphas’ hand over where he felt the most activity, but they clearly weren’t feeling what he was.

“You tell us when they’re doing the mambo on your kidneys, kitten, because I can’t feel shit.”

Rhys smiled at the frustration of his mates. It just made sense that he’d feel their first movements since he _was_ carrying them inside him. His alphas were excited and let down at the same time. He put flesh and metal hands over one of each of theirs reassuringly. “It’s barely the hokey-pokey right now, Jack.”

“Well they're still not grown… gotta get a little more mass before they try to take on chest-bursting.”

“Ooh if I have nightmares tonight _you're_ dealing with it.”

Jack just grinned with self-amusement while Tim still tried to feel in vain. They watched his belly together for some time, trying to see if they could see, but nothing. The joy of the omega was felt in their bond at least, and that was something tangible enough to be pleased about.

The two alphas just gently stroked at taut skin lovingly, both chatting to his belly about them not being quite done yet and having to stay in mama for quite a while more, so calm that shit down. 

It always made Rhys laugh when they talked to his belly, the endearing looks and way their voices changed in tone and cadence. He had no doubt their babies would be smothered in love, especially with how both men practically melted and cooed in lavishing affection on his belly. 

Times like these they liked to muse on what their babies would be like. They didn't know the sex nor did they want to, and they wouldn't know their endotypes for many years after. Rhys liked to joke that Vaughn was hoping for an accountant, and Tim just snorted and added that the beta informed him that there were betting pools on Helios as to what Rhys was having-- alpha, boy, just like Jack, was most popular. Some had guessed at twins or triplets, but the odds on those were poor indeed. It made Rhys chuckle, and he tried to get Vaughn in on the betting and some insider information.

It wasn’t publicized news, and Jack very carefully kept mentions of Rhys himself from gossip columns and… _discouraged_ … rumors about their mate, but most of Helios knew that Handsome Jack had knocked up an omega and was proud about creating a dynasty. Vaughn kept in regular contact with Tim, messaging him when he heard any untoward rumors regarding Rhys-- or some specifically, Jack’s omega- and when nothing was happening, they liked to speculate about the future-- mainly regarding his babysitting duties and being the coolest uncle ever, of course.

Jack didn't care as to those things. He was so excited to see red hair and freckles, mismatched eyes, tiny fingers and toes that anything else was just gravy. The one thing they could all agree upon was that Jack was going to be absolutely over the moon once he could hold their babies in his hands. 

Rhys joked that he’d be grateful when someone else carried them for once, and that he greatly missed his feet.

\--

As the pregnancy progressed, Rhys started indulging in strange little omega behaviors that became more prominent the larger he got. It equally amused and befuddled the CEO, not expecting it even with all the stuff he’d read about on the echonet.

“Tim! Timmy! What the hell is this?”

The younger alpha stuck his head back in the bedroom as Jack was coming out of the shower. The older man was in a towel, inside the walk-in closet, and staring with perplexment at what was too messy to have been an accident, but too neat to be a mistake. 

The double smirked. “You found another one.”

“Another what?” The CEO asked with slight annoyance, moving to retrieve a much loved threadbare t-shirt from the pile in his closet.

“Rhys has been… up to things when we're out.”

Jack cocked his head with interest, a perplexed look of amusement that Rhys would have seedy goings-on.

“What kind of things are we talking here?” He gave the t-shirt in his hand a judgmental look. “Has he been jerking off with my clothes or some shit?”

Tim snorted and rolled his eyes. “I've been finding weird little nests all over the place. I don't know why he's building so many but I've already found three in various states of construction.” Tim laughed softly to himself. “He does _not_ like when we touch them.”

The older man snorted as he dropped his towel and pulled the shirt over his head. Tim appreciated the view of the older alpha on display, looking his fill while Jack tried to find a comfortable pair of sweats in the mess the omega had made.

“Maybe that's where our sheets have been running off to.”

Tim grabbed Jack as he passed, to quickly give him a peck on the cheek and a nip to his jaw that had the CEO grinning. Tim followed on his heels just in time to see the judgmental look the pregnant omega on the couch gave Jack. 

Rhys didn't say anything about the clothes pilfered from nest number five though.

“Hey sweetheart,” Jack started casually as he took a seat next to Rhys. The younger man played it a little too cool as Jack sat there, hands resting on his large belly without a word. Tim was grinning like a maniac, amused as hell and waiting for the other shoe to drop.

Rhys had already chased the younger alpha out of the guest room for trying to clean up the ‘mess’ Rhys had made in there-- clearly the alpha didn't know a good proper nest when he saw one- and it had taken the omega the better part of an hour to get it back to even minorly acceptable. Rhys wrote that one off as a loss. But now Jack was sitting there in clothes the younger man knew had been plucked from his ongoing project in the back of the closet, and Rhys wasn't saying anything to endanger his project.

Mainly because Jack looked amused as fuckall and likely _this_ alpha wouldn't flee the fury of the pregnant omega’s wrath like Tim had.

“So… You've been keeping busy during the day, huh?”

“I try to…” Rhys admitted nothing, though the growing grin on Tim’s face as he watched them with crossed arms said it all.

“Getting in new hobbies and stuff?”

“I don't have time for new hobbies,” he denied, and Tim hid his snort behind his hand while Rhys glared at him. 

“No time for new hobbies?” The alpha’s tone was entirely humoring, amused. Rhys ignored that.

“Nope.”

“Not even a little?”

“I'm super busy,” Rhys affirmed, refusing to meet Jack’s grinning expression, eyes glued on the tv. He didn't want Jack dismantling the nest in the back of the closet more than he surely already had, so the omega remained quiet on the subject. 

“What's got you so busy there, sugar?” Jack rubbed a hand over the omega’s belly fondly, his grin growing as the younger man didn’t take his hand like he normally would.

“Nothing important. You wouldn't understand anyways.” Rhys spared the slightest of quick glances at Tim. If there was an award for most awkwardly bad at being secretive, Rhys would have won.

“Nothing important huh?”

“Nope. Nothing to worry about.”

“Gotcha, gotcha,” Jack gave his belly an affectionate pat. “Well since it's nothing important, I guess you won't mind if I liberate the rest of my wardrobe from that pile in the closet?”

“That's just laundry that I was putting away,” Rhys quickly dodged, though he sat up straighter, more alert. “I'll finish it up later.”

“Oh I'm sure you would, sweetheart.” Jack pressed a pandering kiss to Rhys’ forehead, voice still sweet and humoring. “But you're so busy, it wouldn't be very nice not to help you out and save you some trouble.”

Rhys may or may not have been aware that he was growling under his breath, but it only fed the fire Jack was playing with. The alpha hadn’t been this amused in a while.

Jack kissed the side of Rhys’ face before pulling away, the younger man's eyes still glued to the tv, his nonchalance so forced that Tim was shaking with snickers. “You just relax here kiddo, and I'll take care of the _laundry_ in the closet.”

Jack moved to get up, nice and slow and exaggeratedly, and Rhys took the bait and latched onto his arm. 

Frankly, this was the most amusing show Tim had seen in a long time. The double was openly laughing as Rhys pulled Jack in close and wouldn't let go of his arm. “Jack, leave it be,” the other alpha said with laugh as Rhys wouldn't let him go.

“You little bandit, stealing my shit and acting like it's nothing,” Jack muttered as he pulled Rhys into his lap to cuddle and kiss and scent skin.

“Just don't touch it!” Rhys said as he squirmed like an irate turtle, eyeing Tim with concern the other alpha would dive in to finish what demolition Jack had started. “I'm still working on it!!”

“So you're building nests now huh kitten?” Rhys made an annoyed sound as Jack affectionately nuzzled him, holding him still. “You secretive little shit.” The alpha’s hands were gently snug over Rhys’ belly, fond and happy and warm even if the omega in his arms was ready to bite. “You're getting pretty big baby, why not ask one of us to help?”

Rhys went still in Jack's lap, pulling back from the man to look at him as if he was crazy. 

Tim was seriously laughing hard now, refusing to get closer while Rhys was combative, but loving every second of it. “He gave me the _same_ look, Jack. That exact same look,” Tim said between laughs.

“What, we not good enough to build you something pretty, princess?”

Rhys snorted and gave him a confident no.

Jack just laughed and tried to kiss him again while Rhys pushed at him like some annoyed cat, wanting to get up and survey the damage done to his work in progress.

“Okay pumpkin, okay. We won't touch it,” the older man conceded with pure humor, patting the omegas thighs. “That's the last one, right?”

“Yes, so don't touch it,” Rhys hissed the lie right through his teeth. His thoughts were on how he'd lost nests one, three, and four already to Tim's interest. He certainly wasn't about to tell the location of the other ones he was working on. The penthouse was huge and had many rooms and closets his alphas didn’t utilize. 

Jack gave Tim a knowing look, the three of them in on the lie, and the other alpha cautiously approached to sit next to his mates.

Rhys moved from Jack's lap to Tim’s with annoyance, cuddling and clinging with purpose as he shot accusing, offended looks to the clothes the older man was wearing the entire time.

Jack found that he greatly liked these weird quirks to omega pregnancy, and looked forward to anything else Rhys might surprise them with.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How the shit are you guys handling this much fluff without plot? xD hehehe
> 
> [my tumblr](http://purge-that-urge-rhackathon.tumblr.com/) | [my fic masterlist archive](http://purge-that-urge-rhackathon.tumblr.com/post/134979026515/poisonjack-ao3-fic-archive)


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is it! Finally freakin asdfghjkl; FINISHED xD Please enjoy this more-or-less plotless finish to a 10 chapter excuse for shameless fluff and porn haha :) Catch all the stupid references that you can xD (what the curtains?) hahah :D
> 
> Also ketchup on eggs is gross ya'll're nasty LOLOL <3 haha

“Rhysie, sweetheart, tell me what you see.”

The omega looked out of the big window in Jack’s office. “Elpis?”

“Yeah but what else?”

“Your desk?”

“No no, back to Elpis.”

Rhys raised a brow. “The... crack in Elpis? ...Space?”

Jack huffed, the alpha clearly impatient. “Yeah, yeah, but how about a new space station right about _there_?”

Rhys looked out of the massive window in Jack’s office, considering the idea. 

He hadn’t been here much since they first ‘hired’ him for his ‘job’. Especially as he grew larger all the time with their kids. But Jack had wanted Rhys there today-- sitting pretty and statuesque, generally contributing nothing- to cement the idea in the head of some dealings that Jack was building an empire; they’d be wise to heed him and his business demands. 

Rhys had served his purpose in getting the once-over once or twice by sketchy businessmen, eyes lingering, minds reflecting on his belly; Jack’s shark-like grin that he had something worth crushing any opposition into an oily smudge over.

Rather than uselessly battle over contract stipulations and hold out on Jack, the alpha was a happy camper with new mines and stock options and a _cooperative_ in with the folks in question.

But that was neither here nor there in terms of _another_ station.

“Why do you need another space station? Are we expanding?”

“You could say that.” Jack looked down at Rhys’ belly with a fond expression, both large hands warm on either side caressing him through the rather stylish, flowy omega garment Rhys wore. The younger man put his hands over Jack’s own with a roll of his eyes and a smile. “We’re gonna need more space for the kiddos, right? Another Helios to start.” 

Rhys snorted, meeting the alpha’s eyes. “Just how many babies do you think we’re _having,_ Jack?” 

The alpha just laughed. “We’ll need more space. Trust me. Tim’s got plans for you he thinks he’s good at hiding, buttercup.”

Rhys only chuckled as Jack went on about Tim’s securing of their interests on Elpis, and that they could begin construction whenever they wanted, and what did Rhys think of a floor entirely devoted to hot tubs?

The omega laughed and said at this point, he’d prefer massage rooms for his aching back instead.

Jack took it under consideration.

\--

As Rhys grew in size, he took more and more advantage of staying at home with his two alphas and less worry about his former job, as it were. He divided his time with perfecting his nest-building, plenty of self-indulgent laying around (his protuberant belly was starting to have side effects on his feet), and working on fixing the problems on the tablet Jack had given him.

Turned out that when all one has to do it eat and comfortably enjoy the latest nest, that focusing on some of Helios larger-scale minor problems proved more than doable for the expecting omega.

“Hey, Jack?” 

The CEO looked to his sitting mate reclining comfortably on the couch with an echopad on his huge belly. Jack put the mobile for one of the cribs he was working on to the side, the colorful loaders and baby skags laying slack on the coffee table. His reading glasses were perched on the tip of his nose. “What's up baby? You need something?”

“I've almost got the sandwiches done,” Tim chimed in from the kitchen about the pregnant omega’s snack-craving.

“Nah, not that, but thank you,” Rhys said as he turned back towards the CEO. “Just, I’ve finished up those things you wanted me to look into.” Rhys slowly turtle-rolled himself so he could lean towards the older man, extending the tablet over his protruding belly as Jack met him halfway.

“What things?”

Rhys gave up trying to sit up and allowed himself to fall back to the pillows piled about him, sighing at the comfort. “My ‘ _busy’_ work,” he added somewhat sarcastically with a smile as he waited for Jack to retrieve the pad himself.

The alpha moved next to him on the couch, taking the tablet with one hand and setting his other on Rhys’ knee.

“Wait wait, this is-- you actually found solutions to all this stuff?”

Rhys frowned. “Isn't that what you wanted me to do?”

The alpha’s fingers danced over the tablet, eyes surprised behind his lenses. “Shit baby, that should’ve taken like-- _damn._ Damn you're a smart little thing.”

Rhys beamed with pride at the praise, preening at his alpha’s pleasure. “That _is_ why you picked me out, remember? I do know my stuff.”

“Well that was part of it,” Jack said with a smirk. “Damn.”

“ _I_ picked you based on scent,” Tim chimed in with a smile as he offered the omega his banana and BBQ chicken sandwich, wrinkling his nose now at the offending food he'd made their mate. “And you had a really nice voice.” His smile grew and he slightly blushed. “And you made me laugh. Peanut-butter boy.”

Rhys flushed and Tim pressed a kiss to his cheek while Jack laughed.

“Tim has the best taste,” Jack added, loving on the omega with pride. “Our kids are gonna be fantastic.” He pressed kisses to both Tim and Rhys’ cheeks, giving Rhys’ knee another affectionate squeeze. “That stuff was supposed to keep you busy until you popped these kids _out,_ sweetheart.” Rhys gave him an unimpressed look, but Jack’s expression was serious. “Really pumpkin, what the hell? You got other robo-bits you’re not telling us about up there?”

Rhys smirked. “When I’ve got nothing better to do than eat ice cream and get fat--”

“You mean get bigger with our kids-”

“Pfft. _Anyways,_ when this was my only focus, it was easy.”

The alpha gave Rhys a disbelieving look before turning his eyes on his double. “He was created in a lab or something Timothy.” Rhys laughed and rolled his eyes. “That’s the only way perfection can be achieved. Too good to be true.”

Tim snorted, a hand over his face which matched Jack’s own. 

Rhys laughed at the compliment and happily gobbled down his grotesque cravings in food pairings, asking if they wanted a bite. Jack retracted his statement about perfection, and the pregnant omega gave him a playful shove before greedily eating the last bite and asking for seconds.

\--

Vaughn was a lifesaver for Rhys’ boredom now that he’d solved Jack’s issues with Helios. 

The beta was still sketchy around the CEO, but had grown cautiously fond of Tim. With exchanged texts and planning, Vaughn was able to help finish up the nursery details the alphas wanted with respect to Rhys’ own wishes and wants. It had made the beta laugh when Rhys tried to show him how impossible it was to put anything together or reach with his belly in the way. He was heavy and unwieldy and lost any advantage his height might have given in the past. Vaughn had joked that it was the only time he’d ever been asked to reach something for the taller omega. 

“That’s not true!”

“Bro, come on.” The beta gave him a raised brow behind his glasses as he arranged little plush skags and rakks along a shelf. “That time you got duct-taped to the wall in college doesn’t count.”

“I wasn’t gonna say that-- but to be fair I couldn’t reach _anything_ that time.” Vaughn snorted as he bent to grab a smiling teddy bear. “But what about that time when I was so drunk I couldn’t stand up straight? I had to ask you to reach the lightswitch, remember?”

"The time you had to hold onto the floor because you thought you’d spin right off into space?” the beta teased with a laugh.

“That _exact_ time,” Rhys agreed as he pointed at the beta. Vaughn just laughed and muttered about tripping over him in the dark and forgetting he was there. “I think I was hungover for like a week after that.” He shook his head at himself. 

“And that same man that hung onto the floor is gonna be someone’s parent… Bro.”

“Ha-ha- _ha_. Now help me up,” the omega said with a roll of his eyes and an affectionate grin. 

Vaughn extended both hands with a grin and helped to tug the heavy omega out of the rocking chair. He laughed when Rhys’ belly knocked against him, and the beta shook his head in thought. “Still can’t believe I’m gonna be an uncle, man. I’m not ready for this.”

“ _You_ can’t believe it, and _I’m_ the one having them.” Rhys chuckled with a look down at himself, hand over his belly. “They’ve been kicking me this entire time.”

“Yeah?” Vaughn asked with excitement, placing his hand on his best friend’s belly. 

Rhys grinned and moved it to where one of the babies was punching him in the side. “Anything?”

The beta scrunched his face up. “No. I mean, maybe, but I’m pretty sure I’m just imagining it.”

Rhys’ face brightened. “There! They kicked right under your hand!” The omega happily smiled. “Did you feel that?”

Vaughn cocked his head before removing his hand to place both on his hips. “Nope. But I’m glad they seem to like me at least.” The beta grinned. “Already a shoo-in for their favorite uncle.” 

“Definitely the best one, bro.” They shared a laugh and a smirk. “You hungry? I’m hungry.”

“Probably not for whatever _you_ are, but yeah.”

“Ketchup on eggs isn’t that weird, okay?”

“It is.”

“Jack eats it. Normal people eat it.”

“I wouldn’t call them _normal_ exactly…”

“It’s the babies, alright?” Rhys blamed as he held back a smile. “They want what they want.”

“That’s an awfully convenient excuse, bro.” Vaughn was grinning as they made their way to the kitchen in search of some leftovers of whatever delicious thing Jack might have lying around. “I’m telling them when they’re older.”

“You’ll tell them _nothing,_ ” Rhys mock-threatened, the both of them laughing. “Now let’s see what we’ve got. I’m craving vinegar.”

“Not bad so far,” Vaughn teased. Rhys turned with a grin for the beta.

“Something fermented.”

“Yeaaaah I’ll leave you to that and take my chances with whatever’s in that tupperware.”

Rhys smirked, handing him the latest concoction he’d only eaten half of and saved for later. “Bon appetit bro.”

\--

The nursery, as far as Rhys was concerned, was perfect. Between himself, his alphas, and his best bro ever, it was ready for their babies. 

Soft plush animals and baby blankets were in matching cribs, the duckling-yellow of the walls painted with friendly-looking baby animal stencils. The diaper-changing table was fully stocked and ready, the mobiles Jack had put together hanging in the cribs, and a stuffed unicorn plush the size of a baby skag sat in the corner awaiting the babies arrival. Two rocking chairs and a bed were also fitted in the spacious room because “If one of them woke up crying they’d wake up the other”, and all three parents could share in the misery together, Jack had laughed.

It smelled clean and new, a scent of fresh paint still lingering from the little bear designs Vaughn and Tim had finished on the crib headboards. It made the omega giddy with excitement, even if it would still be quite some time before their babies came into the world.

Not too long though. 

Rhys was sitting on the edge of the bed in their bedroom as Jack fixed dinner and Tim was toweling himself off from a shower. The omega was trying to change his socks-- the vertical stars and moons in a purple sky- a hand on his belly as he reached in vain.

Rhys sat up in surprise, looking at his belly for a moment, then yelled for Jack and Tim that brought both alphas running.

“ _What? What is it?”_ Jack asked as he dug a gun out from under the mattress and looked wildly around the room that Tim was currently prowling the perimeter naked. 

Rhys watched his alphas with surprised mirth, hands on his belly and an amused smile on his face at the sudden anxiety he felt that wasn’t his. The omega snickered, happily caressing his belly, telling them to come feel the babies kick.

“That’s it? That’s what got you screaming bloody murder?” Jack said with unspent adrenaline as he waved his gun with agitation. “Thought someone was in here.”

“Oh stop that and come here.” Rhys brushed off their tenseness, Tim still chuffing about the perimeter of the room on edge with little concern to his state of undress, focusing on possible threats to their mate. Rhys beckoned them on either side of him, though Jack still didn’t relinquish his gun and Tim was still warily watching the corners of the room. “They’re kicking. Here.” He guided Jack and Tim’s hands over his belly, telling Jack to put the gun away already, he was _fine,_ and they waited.

Rhys watched his belly expectantly, and just as Jack was about to complain about dinner, he felt a kick. The omega sat up a bit straighter, proud as he looked between the two alphas. “See?”

Tim’s eyes filled with tears. Jack was grinning so wide it looked painful.

“That’s our babies,” Tim whispered as he spread his fingers on Rhys’ belly.

“Yeah. Now you can feel what they've been doing to my insides all these weeks,” the omega joked. Jack put his gun aside so he could add another hand to the younger man’s belly, and Rhys told them to wait a sec while he pulled up the loose shirt he was wearing so they could feel with no barrier. “Took these two long enough.”

Tim was nuzzling Rhys’ neck with wet eyes, tears of happiness as one hand felt their babies kicking, the other hand stroking at the back of the omega’s neck. Jack had moved to his knees on the carpet, his smiling face against Rhys’ skin as he felt the movement on his cheek.

“A right hook right to the kisser!” the CEO laughed, pressing a kiss to Rhys’ belly while the omega purred at their treatment. “Not even out and our kids are gonna be tough as nails!”

“They’ve been getting in lots of practice,” Rhys said with a laugh, pressing a kiss to Tim’s cheek as the alpha kept hugging him and stroking his belly. “I wouldn’t be surprised.”

Tim moved to join Jack on the carpet, nuzzling at the omega’s large belly and murmuring how they couldn’t wait to meet them. It was an endearing sight to behold-- one Rhys might have taken a picture of with his echoeye to remember for all time. Jack at his right with a stained, Hyperion-yellow apron on, Tim naked at his left, both alphas sitting at his feet-- left foot with one sock that he’d managed before he’d called them in- and both alphas loving on him, talking to his belly while the bond between them was filled with joy and love that was a little overwhelming.

Rhys ended up crying a little at their treatment, smiling and laughing even as tears fell, and laughed some more when the smoke detector went off and Jack jumped up to try and save their burnt dinner. 

Tim held him a little longer before putting on a towel, wiping his eyes, and asking Rhys with a smile what the babies would like for take-out instead.

\--

When Rhys had initially started feeling the babies move, Jack and Tim had gotten a little squirrely about properly fucking him, but it was nothing the omega couldn't coax them into fairly easily. After all, he was the only one that felt anything, so their babies were still little more than an idea to his alphas even as his belly grew in size.

But now that Jack and Tim could feel the movement too, they got too scared to fuck him proper, coming up with excuses and even too worried to let the omega get _his_ mouth on _them_. It would have made him laugh if he wasn’t so frustrated; how could sucking some serious dick have any ill-effect on _him?_

It _really_ put a damper on the horny omega’s mood as they treated him far more delicately than necessary. Sure, they’d still get him off in the most lovely of ways, but that they were too concerned to even let _him_ suck _them_ off, that was the last straw.

Rhys did research on the echonet and a little red-faced, frustrated call to his doctor-- about omega plumbing and pregnancy and timing- proved that it was still perfectly fine for his alphas to fill him up and knot him and do all the things they normally did so long as _Rhys_ wanted it and it was comfortable for him. 

“You should stay off your back as that can be dangerous, but anything else is okay.”

That was all the encouragement Rhys needed before he started his campaign to get laid. He was horny and he was huge and he was annoyed and if one of them didn't present him with a cock right then then there'd be hell to pay. 

It took a lot of coaxing and some minor threatening backed with the doctor’s own blessing before Rhys was happily getting plowed by Jack from behind. The omega’s mouth was greedily wrapped around Tim’s cock as he was on hands and knees between them, shuddering with want. It had been so long since he'd had the two, and so long since he'd been fucked properly by either that things weren’t going to last that long.

All the better Rhys supposed, as his belly hung heavy between them really testing the strength in his arms- mechanical or otherwise.

Jack was still a little weird about it though, even if he spoke filthy praise to the omega and his hips stuttered in their rhythm. As orgasm was approaching and his knot started to bulge, the older man didn't push it into Rhys. He came hard against the omega while Rhys whined around Tim’s throbbing cock, his sensitive hole not being filled like he so desperately wanted. The double pet fingers through Rhys’ hair with a moan as Jack’s knot pressed at Rhys’ hole, but didn't force itself inside him.

No, this wouldn’t do at all.

“ _Jaaaaack,”_ Rhys whined as he pulled off Tim, pushing his hips back against the older man as the double whined at the lack of his mouth.

“Heh heh sorry baby,” Jack purred into his skin as he kissed the younger man’s back and rubbed gentle hands under his swollen belly. Rhys’ cock was still hard and the omega whined pleas at the both of them, pressing back against Jack’s knot again. “That's why you keep two of us around, right buttercup?” 

Together, the alphas helped him maneuver to his side, Jack batting his hand away when Rhys tried to get to his own throbbing cock for some relief. Not that Jack’s interference was needed. Rhys’ belly was so large nowadays that the omega almost couldn't touch his cock without major effort.

“I've got you,” Tim purred, settling himself between Rhys’ legs, one held by the alpha as he eased himself into the omega’s hot hole with a groan.

“Let Timmy take care of you,” Jack coaxed with pleasure-thick voice, stroking the omega’s belly as he kissed his double's shoulder. Tim moaned as he gave Rhys short, shallow thrusts, Jack’s filthy voice murmuring in his ear. “Wet enough for you, honey?”

Tim just groaned in response, the careful thrusts growing harder as Rhys urged Tim on and begged. The double could feel his orgasm approaching, breath hitching, and he quickly took up Rhys’ cock in his hand, slick with precome and throbbing for release. 

The omega keened in pleasure as he went off, his clenching hole bringing Timothy right to the finish as the alpha cried out his pleasure. His knot was starting to catch as he felt himself coming, and as he forced his thrusts to be more shallow, Rhys grabbed at Tim with a growl.

“ _Don't you dare pull out of me or I'll cut your knot off!”_

Jack knew he shouldn't have laughed at the way Rhys’ threat made Tim groan and finish inside the younger man. His knot swelled and filled the omega with the most perfect pressure, Tim’s groans as he leaned over him music to Jack’s ears.

Rhys lay fully relaxed into the mattress, practically purring while Tim caught his breath and Jack nuzzled at the younger men. It was some much needed unwinding, and Rhys felt happier and lighter for it.

“Feel good, sugarpie?” Jack chuckled, tracing a nipple with his finger. Rhys made a pleased sound and turned his head to nuzzle the older man back. “You like his knot?”

A pleased shudder went through Rhys at those words, body clenching down on Tim, which made the other alpha whine at the sensation. Jack just snickered wickedly and stroked their pregnant mate with a satisfied smile.

Tim’s hands joined Jack in brushing down their omega, massaging at muscles and lavishing kisses and touches upon him, and Jack cleaned him up with a moist cloth from the bathroom before settling in for some post-coital cuddling. The CEO spooned their pregnant mate while Tim was still trapped inside of him and pressing kisses to his face. Rhys was absolutely on cloud nine, and held them both close.

\--

Jack and Tim regularly spooned Rhys as he grew larger, keeping him safely cuddled between them. Sometimes Tim was at his back, hand next to Jack’s on Rhys’ belly while the older man tucked Rhys’ head under his chin, and sometimes Jack was behind him nuzzling at his bonding spot while Tim traced his tattoos. They kept their scent thick on him, their embraces firm but careful.

It was nice. It really was. Especially when Rhys was beyond sore and tired, aggravated that he couldn't get comfortable sometimes and his back was killing him. They took really good care of him when everything became too overwhelming, with soothing words and gentle hands, and promises that he’d be a great parent and not to worry, that he was doing an amazing job already.

Tim rubbed warm hands over his shoulder and down his spine when the pain became too much, while Jack massaged at the omega’s swollen feet. Rhys whined at the pain in his back, and how his shoes never fit anymore, and how he waddled everywhere like a drunken skag. He was bigger than Helios-- than _Elpis_ \- he assured them, and that people would start to mine him for precious minerals in mistake. Even now he could feel the babies kicking him as if to drive the fact home. He was too big for them to fit their arms around to hug him anymore, and that sucked, and everything sucked, and god he was way too freakin huge.

Jack just laughed and told him he was more gorgeous than he'd even been before, glowing even more pretty than Elpis, and that they could still hug him just fine, proving the point by the pair wrapping him up in their arms. Tim promised that he was glorious, magnificent. That him and Jack were the luckiest knot heads in the galaxy to have someone like Rhys in their bed and plump with their children. And even though their sweet thoughts and words made the omega cry, it made him feel loads better.

\--

Rhys came back from an ice-cream date with Vaughn to a surprise from his mates. He didn’t know what to expect, though he _did_ get excited by the blindfold Tim wrapped around his face while Jack lead the waddling omega through the penthouse. He could feel their excitement thrumming through the bond, Tim’s hands on his hips, and Jack’s grasp leading him, and it made the omega antsy for whatever they had planned.

“Okay, you can stop.”

Jack let go of his hand, and Tim’s hands moved to his shoulders as Rhys’ mind went all over the place, from baby toys to sex stuff to maybe the bassinets he’d wanted for their bedroom finally put together. He felt Tim removing his blindfold, and he kept his eyes shut, waiting.

Jack’s proud, smiling voice gave him the go-ahead. “Okay sweetheart, _now_ you can look!”

It took Rhys a second to register what he was looking at, and another more to mask his confusion.

“Uh…”

Jack stood proudly in front of an alpha-made nest, waiting with hands on hips and a broad smile for Rhys’ approval. The older man gestured to the structurally-sound bedding, the sheets hung up like a fort, pillows and Jack’s sweater and a blue blanket Tim favored stuck in the middle of things. The mineral lamps they’d gotten when they’d bonded gave everything a nice soft glow, and the space was transformed and soft everywhere.

“We put lots of TLC and other crap in there, pumpkin.”

“Namely we’re out of sheets, and all the pillows from the guest rooms are gone,” Tim added with a laugh.

Jack was all grins as he gestured to their creation, still beaming at the omega. “Give it a test-run buttercup.”

Rhys looked put off by the suggestion he should climb into the nest. Both alphas had worked on it, tried to make it what they thought he wanted and what was best. Jack just had to be good at everything, but for the discerning pregnant omega, it wasn't up to par, and with his hormones turned all the way up to eleven, he was having trouble hiding it instinctively. 

Even if he found the gesture to be sweet.

“We promise it’s comfortable. And one-hundred percent safe.”

Rhys gave a poorly disguised look of reluctance, but he got into the space anyways; a difficult process with the heaviness of his belly. He tried to settle himself in the space, tried not to pick at things too much as Jack and Tim watched on eager for his approval as he settled on his haunches.

“It's... _niiiice_ guys,” Rhys said with a strained, unconvincing smile.

Jack was near cackling as Rhys perched there, as if trying to make the least contact he could with their creation, unable to get comfortable. It was clear the omega didn’t like it, but for the sake of his alphas and the effort they’d put in, he was putting up a front. A poorly disguised, _fidgety_ front, but still. 

Tim was trying to hide his own amusement with their mate’s almost exaggerated discomfort behind a palm while Jack just cackled and offered the omega a hand. “Rhysie, sweetheart, you're obviously uncomfortable. Come out of there.”

The speed with which he tried to scramble could have been more tactful (especially with needing his alphas to both help him get up), but it just blew over the pair. Rhys was all cuddles and touches and affection to both men though, grateful more-- _if he was being honest-_ of being allowed to get up and not forced to stay in there. It was just… _wrong._

Jack and Tim took it in stride in least, amusement and confusion overriding any disappointment.

Jack leaned over to look with judgment inside the nest they’d created, trying to find an answer that wasn’t there. “Okay you have _got_ to explain this because I don't freakin get it.”

Rhys cuddled into Tim. “I just… I don't know, I can't.”

“We followed instruction tutorials,” Tim informed. “I took a nap while you were out, it should be comfortable.”

Rhys couldn’t hold back his snort. “I appreciate it, I do. But that... doesn't matter.”

“Because you didn't build it yourself, baby?”

Rhys looked at Jack and said point blank, “Yes.”

Tim laughed and gave Rhys an affectionate bump. “You gotta see every piece that goes into it, don't you babe?”

“Yes.”

Jack just laughed, but accepted this defeat as graciously as he was able. At least he could get his sweater back, and grinned toothily. “You’re awfully cute sugarpie, but omegas are freakin weird.”

\--

Rhys had a pretty sweet blanket fort set up in Jack's home office a few weeks after the alphas’ nest-building attempt.

Honestly, the CEO was pretty damn impressed. It hadn't been there a few days ago, or at least whenever Jack had last been in there. Rhys was efficient as hell, and it looked like he’d perfected his craft if what Jack had learned from tutorials was any indication.

The alpha was somewhat proud of himself as he recognized little things from his and Tim’s past nest-building experiment that Rhys had utilized in this incarnation. The omega had the smaller mineral lamps hooked up in there, sheets and pillows and fairy lights inside that the alpha had to admit looked cool as hell. Everything was attached to the walls about shoulder-height, and the older man considered that he might have to surrender his office to the omega until Rhys was done with this nest.

The office floor inside the little fort was strewn with pillows and comforters and Jack recognized several of his shirts and a pair of Tim’s sweatpants in there. Cuddled around his stolen clothing was the pretty culprit himself, lounging as if he’d always been there, and smiling lazily up at the CEO with somewhat sleepy eyes.

“Hey there pumpkin.”

“Hi.”

Jack’s smile grew into a grin. “Tim said you were in here, but he didn’t say you were in _here_.” The CEO’s eyes roved appreciatively over the swell of the omega’s belly under the flowy, mint-green omega-garment the younger man wore, his long legs on display as he stretched lazily. “Do all this yourself?”

“Mm hm.”

The older man poked at the edge of the nest, getting a watchful, wary look from the omega. “Can I come in?”

Rhys rolled in on himself with a sigh, though he still watched the alpha with bright eyes. “What’s the password?” 

Jack smirked. “ _My pretty pretty mate?”_

Rhys snorted at the attempt, muttering a pleased “ _yeah right”._

The CEO laughed. “How about _‘I love you’,_ sugartits.” 

Rhys tried to roll his eyes though it was obvious that pleased him, a smile tugging his lips.

Tim entered the room with a pleased smile and a bowl of ice cream, gave a kiss to Jack, and then ducked to crawl right in beside Rhys, curling about him with no prompting from the omega. Jack took particular offense to that, especially as they were in _his_ office.

“Hey why doesn’t he need a password?” 

Rhys gave Jack a look like he was mentally deficient as Tim handed the omega the treat. “He brought ice cream.”

The CEO stared at them a moment as Tim nuzzled the flat of his face into Rhys’ side making a pleased sound. The omega dug into his ice cream, watching Jack as if waiting for further action or conversation, but enjoying his treat well. 

The older man chuckled that Tim had bribed his way in, and the older alpha tentatively inched towards the nest, tracing one of Rhys’ feet with a promising finger, moving closer as the omega pushed it into his lap for a rub. Jack thought himself damn clever later when he was ensconced in there beside his mates, though the real winner was obviously Rhys; full of ice cream and foot rubs from his dedicated alphas. 

The CEO knew he’d wake up with a back ache later, but decided a little nap in Rhys’ hidey-hole with the two would be worth it.

\--

All the runs Tim had done to Elpis and back the past several months culminated with Jack’s own presence needed for coordination efforts and general decisions only he could make on-site. The smaller businesses he’d made deals and contracts with were still in their infancy as far as understanding the level of compliance Hyperion demanded, and they required his presence on both the moon and Pandora itself. 

Jack was still off securing things planetside, though he’d been away a bit longer than initially said, and bored off his ass if his messages were to be believed. Not that his mates weren’t aware of this, but Rhys was bigger all the time and moodier, _needier_ to boot. Being separated from a bond mate at this point left him antsy, and he’d been so used to feeling the both of them on the back of his neck that Jack’s absence really left him reeling.

“Tim?”

“Yeah babe?”

“...can I have a cuddle?”

The alpha looked up from what he was doing, the omega giving him a hungry look of restraint, obviously not wanting to disturb his work as the other man’s fingers flew over the tablet in his lap. 

Tim put his tablet aside and opened his arms to the waiting omega with a smile. Rhys went eagerly, his movement somewhat awkward and stilted with his belly in the way, wrapping his arms around Tim’s neck and immediately scenting the alpha like his life depended on it.

Tim smiled as he held the other man, inhaling the comforting scent of his pregnant mate as the omega clung to him. He was used to Rhys’ extra clingy behavior the further along he got in his pregnancy, loved it even, the hormones wreaking havoc on the poor omega, but Rhys seemed especially perturbed tonight.

“You okay?” Rhys nodded without answering, his nose stuck in Tim’s neck. “The babies okay?” Rhys whimpered, but it wasn’t a sound that alarmed the alpha. It was pitiful, mournful even, and one he felt he well understood. “Do you miss Jack?”

“...He’s been gone so long already.”

Tim smiled. “It’s only an extra few days.” 

Rhys felt tears prick at his eyes, feeling stupid and lonely and wanting, and his first pathetic hiccough had Tim soothingly petting him and reassuring him that Jack would be back soon, probably with souvenirs and gross trophies he’d make them look at. 

Tim kissed wet cheeks as Rhys clung, and he stroked at Rhys’ bonding spot to try and turn his mood around. The omega just made pitiful noises, though his tears dried up rather sooner than later.

“You wanna take a nap?” Tim asked softly. Rhys silently shook his head, and the alpha continued petting him. “You want a snack? Wanna watch a movie?” Tim kept up his petting feeling the odd sense of loneliness the omega felt, and figured he had a solution that might help. “You want me to invite Vaughn over, and we can all watch a movie?”

Rhys instantly perked up at that, making an affirmative noise as he nosed at Tim’s throat with affection and gratitude. “...Can he pick up a pizza on the way?”

Tim laughed at that, but he didn't think the beta would have any qualms. The alpha sent Vaughn a few messages while he put Rhys into a shower, telling him to get nice and warm and relaxed and they could cuddle on the couch when vaughn got there.

The beta and the alpha kept Rhys between them as they played games and watched movies. The omega had an arm linked with Vaughn and fingers entwined with Tim, and he felt a lot better than he had previously, even if he still missed Jack sorely. 

“It's the damn hormones,” he apologized with embarrassment later, sufficiently reassured by the cuddles coming from both sides. 

Jack was home two days later, and Rhys parked his heavily-pregnant self in Jack’s lap once the CEO was home and refused to move. It was the sweetest homecoming Jack could have wanted, though he required Tim’s assistance in removing him when the need to piss was simply stronger than the strength of clinging in Rhys’ cybernetic arm.

Rhys shunned him for about two minutes after he’d reappeared, but then took his place right back up with a vengeance Jack was grateful to accept.

\--

Rhys was ready to pop any day now, and unless it was absolutely pertinent, both his alphas were home with him every day. No more planetside ventures until after the babies were born, and no more workdays stuck in his office if they could help it. Jack did most of his ruling from his home office, long-requisitioned back from Rhys’ rather extraordinary nest which the omega had moved the location of.

On one particular day that Jack couldn’t avoid not being in his office overlooking Elpis, he’d left Rhys in Tim’s care with the promise to be back as soon as he could. ‘Soon’ turned out to be somewhere around six hours, and he came home to find Rhys and Tim curled up together in their bed. 

Rhys mostly spent the majority of his time between the bed and the corner pile of pillows on the big couch in the living room. He was becoming good at his nest making, and the bed had been long-designated headquarters, filled with their mingled scents and most of the pillows from around the penthouse. His alphas weren’t allowed to remove anything without his express permission (moody tears from a missing shirt that ended up just being under a different pillow had taught them as much) and the space was soft and comfortable and perfect.

It worked out well in Jack’s opinion, as he did not fancy having to sleep in his closet or the floor of his office or wherever the hell else Rhys deemed proper and cozy when they had a perfectly good, _huge_ bed at their disposal. He could live with excessive pillows and blankets if it meant Rhys was happy, and the three of them could sleep comfortably without backaches the next morning.

Tim looked up at Jack’s arrival with wide, pleading eyes. Rhys was curled in on himself, arms around his belly holding their babies, one of Tim’s arms trapped between his forearm and belly, legs over and wound around Tim’s own tightly, purring nearly loud enough to hear in the nest that was their bed.

“Jack. Jack _help me_ ,” Tim whispered loudly as he wiggled his one free arm. “I've gotta piss so bad and I can't get up-- he’s like _velcro,_ help me!”

Rhys didn’t give any indication that Jack was in the room or that Tim was trying to extricate himself from the clingy omega, but Rhys cracked an eye open as they made their switch, and he lashed out at Jack only to bring the older man against him in Tim’s place. He nosed about Jack's skin with content expression, eyes closed as he kept on making that pleased hum deep in his throat. 

Tim fled straight to the bathroom like his life depended on it, and Jack only chuckled at the iron grip the pregnant omega had as he clung.

Rhys was sedated with happiness, all calm and content as he peacefully kept to his alphas and his babies, and showed no worry over the possibility of another alpha escaping him. But Jack just settled down more comfortably next to him, relishing in being with their heavily-pregnant mate, and rested a warm hand over Rhys’ abdomen.

Jack could feel movement, the twins probably impatient to come into the world already. Rhys purred each time they moved, his hands kneading at Jack in ways that might have pinched if he wasn’t wearing his jacket. It amused the hell out of the older man, especially when Tim gave him an apologetic look upon reappearing before escaping the bedroom to leave Jack in his place.

The double was probably starving. Or maybe needing a stretch and some water judging by how long Rhys liked to cling in his merciless cuddles. No one had gotten dinner started either, and Jack had had a long day. Maybe he could get Tim to order something out.

“Hey baby,” Jack whispered to the omega. Rhys’ lips quirked into a smile, though he didn’t open his eyes, content as he was to just lay there. Jack stroked messy hair out of Rhys’ face, moving his hand down to the enormous swell that was their offspring. The stringbean omega looked like he’d actually swallowed a beachball whole, though Jack would never say it out loud. It wouldn’t be long now until they got to meet their babies. He didn’t think Rhys could possibly get any larger than he was. “How are the kiddos?”

“Mmm… They’re napping.”

“Oh yeah?” Jack asked with amusement.

Rhys slowly blinked his eyes open, mismatched orbs meeting Jack’s own. “They’ve been trying to kick at Tim the past few hours,” the omega informed with an unforgiving smirk. Jack chuckled at the other alpha’s expense. “They are definitely ready to come out.”

Jack laughed again, firmly disentangling himself from the omega so he could press kisses to Rhys’ belly. The younger man purred at the treatment, unconcerned that Jack might try to escape while the CEO was lavishing attention on his belly. “We’ll roll out the red carpet personally, sugarpie.” He gave him a pat, and felt a kick in response. His grin was wide and toothy, excited. Rhys smiled at the movement against Jack’s palm. “Any day now.”

\--

Doctors were threatened within an inch of their life about discretion where Handsome Jack’s family life was concerned, and Rhys was prepped by the best omega-surgeons money could buy. Tim and Jack waited in a private room while Rhys was in surgery, and it was fidgeting and cuddling and lots of petting, and kisses and excitement and low, private voices full of pride and joy and trepidation over their mate and their babies and beginning a new part of their lives.

The smiling doctor that had seen Rhys throughout most of the pregnancy and checkups-- and who was there mainly for moral support as Jack somewhat trusted her and thus wanted her there- was delegated to deliver the news to the two alphas that everything had gone smoothly, and congratulations, they were daddies.

Jack’s legs went to rubber, and Tim couldn’t seem to make his work as he held the other alpha’s hand. Somehow, between the two of them, they managed to follow the doctor past the private surgery theater and to a room filled with Rhys’ voice quietly chattering to tiny bundles in his arms.

The omega was in a bright blue hospital gown that matched his echoeye, reclining comfortably amongst pillows, but the babies in his arms were wrapped up in pink. Rhys didn’t even notice they’d come in, finally feeling their presence through the outpouring of emotion in their bond; unfettered joy. He grinned up at them with wet eyes as they came to his side with smiles and shaky hands and blood rushing in their ears as hearts pounded. 

“Hi daddies,” Rhys said with a content smirk, focusing his attention back on the squirming baby in his arms that refused to sleep like her sister. He shushed her and gave his arm a little rock that settled her before looking back at his alphas. “What do you think of your daughters?”

Tim was eyeing the tiny, defenseless creatures with tears slowly forming in his eyes, gently touching as both alphas pressed kisses to Rhys’ face and scented the omega and their babies. Both alphas budged up on the hospital bed to sit near Rhys’ knees on either side, making little helpless, happy noises as it kept hitting them again and again that they were parents.

“They’re… They’re both okay? Everything is good Rhysie?” Jack asked with a slight edge of desperation, his hand gripping Rhys’ thigh in slight fear as Tim tentatively touched and moved pink blankets to see tiny fingers and toes.

“They’re perfect Jack. Perfect little girls.” The omega looked down at both proudly, nuzzling tops of tiny heads with his nose. Tim whined, though he was grinning, and Jack looked thunderstruck, like his brain had short-circuited.

The CEO let loose a heavy, _heavy_ sigh of relief as they inspected their babies, pressing kisses to the innocent little faces that scrunched and yawned at their focus, dozing in Rhys’ arms. He'd been secretly worried the entire time that his scar would have some effect on his offspring-- some bad mutation from the eridian technology he'd been imprinted by that no tech, surgery, or borderline magic could seem to fix. 

But here they had two normal, healthy baby girls. Just normal. Mundane. Average-type babies anyone without some freaky alien scar would have. Just perfect.

Jack cried more tears than Rhys and Tim combined, kissing their little heads again and again and infinitely gentle in holding tiny hands as Rhys urged them each to hold a new daughter. He was all smiles, so proud of his mates, and the bond between the three of them sung in the blue-gowned omega. Words couldn’t even begin to describe the depths that his alphas felt.

“I still can’t believe these came out of me,” Rhys laughed, bending to kiss at a tiny hand wrapped around his thumb as Tim gently stroked a perfect little cheek with one finger. The alpha still had tears streaming down his face, and if Rhys looked at him too long, he’d start crying again too. “Me, a mama. Who would have thought. Two perfect daddies too.”

Jack laughed, a carefree, bright sound as he cuddled one of the twins close, the tiny baby nearly lost in the bulk of his arms. “You wanna be ‘mama’ then, kiddo?”

The omega snorted. “Hell yeah I do. These poor things are gonna have a hard enough time with you two sharing the ‘daddy’ title.” Rhys grinned at Tim, dislodging some of the tears as he snickered. “I’m the only mum here.”

Jack chuckled, pressing yet another kiss to a tiny hand while Tim looked fondly upon their little family. The double spared Jack a teasing look.

“In the case of Jack being _weird,_ I wanna be ‘papa’,” Tim teased with a laugh. 

“Hey, come on now--”

“Too late, _daddy_ ,” Rhys beamed, slight moisture filling his eyes again. Jack rolled his own, though he grinned at both of his mates.

“That doesn’t even sound _remotely_ kinky anymore. Thanks, pumpkin,” the CEO teased, giving Tim a kiss. “Here honeybunch, take our babies. I need to hug mama from both of us.”

Rhys smirked and Tim gladly took the pair, settling himself on the bed while Jack carefully made sure they were secure and safe in Tim’s arms. The CEO kissed Tim again, a hand behind his head and tears still in both their eyes, laughing at their good fortune. The older man looked at the babies again fondly, pointing at each. “Lefty and Righty, don’t get them mixed up.”

“ _Jack_ ,” Tim chastised with a chuff, even if it made him laugh. Rhys muttered that Jack was not allowed to name them, and the older man moved to Rhys to envelope him in a full-body hug. The strength of the alpha’s arms, his lips, his overwhelming scent wrapping around Rhys like a big comfortable blanket had the omega purring as he held him back, fresh tears happily trailing down his cheeks.

“Thank you, baby. Thank you thank you thank you,” the alpha whispered as he nuzzled him, voice choked with emotion as he scented the happy omega, his own joy overwhelming. Rhys hugged him back, scenting the older man as well, a smile pulling at his lips. Rhys kissed the side of Jack’s face before the older man moved in for his lips to hug him close and kiss him some more. 

Rhys laughed as he nosed at the CEO’s skin, motioning toward their twins. “I carried them for nine months, Jack. And I need Tim kisses. Hold our babies.”

The older man’s laughter was happy as he looked to his double, Tim’s own face smiling at their words-- the reality of _their_ babies literally looking them in the face- but looking at their daughters with the most obvious love and adoration writ on his own. 

Jack had to wrap Tim up in a careful hug with their babies between them, happy and kissing the other alpha again before finally allowing the overly-careful passage of their daughters to his arms. 

“Okay, now they’re Righty and Lefty,” the alpha smirked down at the dozing faces, sparing his double a playful look.

“Stop that,” Rhys barked, only making the older man laugh yet again as Tim came to hold Rhys tightly in his arms and bury his face in his neck.

“One of them’s gonna look like _me_ \-- I mean, she won’t look like _me_ , uh, but I mean _me_ , the-the real--”

Rhys just nodded as he pressed kisses to Tim’s ecstatic face, understanding his meaning even as he struggled to get it out. Red hair and freckles, they’d kept saying. Only time would actually tell as to that fact, but the idea that something of Tim-- _actual_ Tim even if he thought of the face he shared with Jack as _him_ \- pleased the younger alpha to no end. 

There was no way aside from direct testing to tell which baby was the product of which alpha. Maybe when they got older and grew into their looks, but for now it was anybody’s guess. They both favored Rhys as far as Tim and Jack were concerned; auburn-haired little girls with hazel eyes. They weren’t identical, and it hardly mattered to them in the end, but both alphas clearly saw the omega in the features of their babies. 

“Wait until they’re more than a few hours old to start guessing things,” Rhys teased, which made the omega start to cry with happiness again, which then set both his alphas off into happy and sobbing messes. 

The babies, to their credit, were more level-headed under the circumstances than their parents. 

Some resting and post-care later, the little family was able to go home together with care pamphlets and agency listings of omega-specific services to new families. 

Jack had Rhys’ general doctor’s number on speed dial.

\--

“They’re so tiny,” Tim remarked for the hundredth time, still not getting over the tiny lives they’d created; that they’d nurture and protect and love for the rest of theirs.

“And you were so _big_ , sugarpie.” Jack rubbed at Rhys’ back as the omega dozed between the two on the bed with their babies safely next to him, little eyes closed only to open and look at their adoring parents with uncomprehending observation. “Now we know how much of it actually was ice cream,” Jack teased with a wicked grin.

“You’re on diaper duty _by yourself_ for the first week,” Rhys threatened with a yawn, turning his attention on Tim’s amused snort at Jack’s own statement. “And _you’ve_ got the midnight feedings.”

“Not a problem,” Tim promised with a smile, kissing Rhys’ lips and making the omega smirk before closing his eyes again. Tim’s comm buzzed, and he gave it a warm smile as he read the message on the screen. “Vaughn says he’ll clear his schedule when we want him to meet them.”

“He’s going through decontamination before he comes anywhere near our little princesses,” Jack murmured with kisses to one of the twin’s faces, then the other.

Rhys smirked, though he couldn’t find too much fault with Jack’s overprotectiveness. He knew Vaughn was eager to start his uncle duties, wished the beta could have been there, but he understood Jack’s wish for them to be alone, as well as the practical application of their babies exposed to as few people as possible. 

The CEO had his mask off, scenting and nuzzling his babies with his real face, practically purring in delight at their little family even if he had trouble seeing them perfectly. The girls didn’t bat an eye at Jack’s face, no reference point or comprehension to react. It meant the world to the CEO; that much was plain as day to Tim and Rhys both.

Rhys wondered when he’d stop feeling so intoxicated with joy from their bond, reveling in the pure happiness of himself and both his alphas. It was impossible to ignore, and it wrapped him in joy and perfect satisfaction and love. He hadn’t expected to feel this strongly, this protective and good about children, but he’d love these tiny creatures above everyone and all else, come hell or high water.

Tim and Jack curled around the omega on their enormous bed, the younger man himself wrapped about his babies as he shallowly rested between his alphas. The warm murmuring of their voices soothed as they discussed eventually settling on names, still musing on the fact that they’d _made_ these perfect little babies, and that they were parents. _Actual_ parents. They had _kids._ The most perfect kids in the universe. It was unreal.

Jack’s face hurt from smiling so much, and the skin between Tim’s fingers started to feel chafed as he held Jack’s hand with his own, but he refused to let go. 

One of the babies fussed, and Rhys immediately sat up, arm around the tiny thing as he shushed her and wrapped her up safely in his flesh arm to nuzzle. He put her back down with her sister after she calmed, and settled back to his babies with a happy purr in his throat and both alphas’ hands settled on his hip. 

There was no place he would’ve rather been in the universe at that moment, and nowhere he _needed_ to be but right there with his little family. 

A press of Jack’s lips to his temple, Tim’s to his neck, and a thrum of love through their bond, told him the feeling was wholeheartedly shared.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well i went places i never thought i'd go and had fun writing something i haven't written before :D YAY! Hope you all enjoyed this exercise in fluff and plotless nonsense. Even though it was like pulling teeth sometimes, I had so much fun writing it. I hope you had fun reading it~!! Ending could've used work as I changed it around, but meh :) ya'll know what i was going for xD
> 
> Comment if you enjoyed this ride! (♥ω♥ ) ~♪woo!
> 
> [my tumblr](http://purge-that-urge-rhackathon.tumblr.com/) | [fic masterlist](http://purge-that-urge-rhackathon.tumblr.com/post/134979026515/poisonjack-ao3-fic-archive)


End file.
